The Return Of Superman
by MoonMoonCan
Summary: Bagaimana jika Junmyeon, Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Jongin, dan Kris merawat anak-anaknya selama 48 jam tanpa sang istri? Bagaimana cara mereka menghadapi kelakuan sang anak yang tak terduga? Dan bagaimana cara mengatasi sang anak yang menangis? Saksikan hanya di The Return Of Superman! -SuLay, -HunHan, -Chanbaek, -ChenMin, -KaiSoo, -KrisTao. GS! Genderswicth!
1. Chapter 1

The Return OF Superman Chapter 1!

CAST:

1\. SuLay (Keluarga Kim Junmyeon)

2\. HunHan (Keluarga Oh Sehun)

3\. ChanBaek (Keluarga Park Chanyeol)

4\. KaiSoo (Keluarga Kim Jongin)

5\. ChenMin (Keluarga Kim Jongdae)

6\. KrisTao (Keluarga Kris Wu)

* * *

Reading rules:

1\. Tulisan normal utuk mendeskripsikan latar suasana, waktu, maupun tempat. Dan percakapan para cast.

_2\. Tulisan bercetak miring dengan tanda (*) menggambarkan ada bunyi suatu benda, hewan, ataupun lainya. Sedangkan bercetak miring biasa, mengambarkan atau mendeskrisikan para cast._

**3\. Tulisan bercetak tebal digunakan untuk MC berbicara dan sesi wawancara.**

_**4\. Tulisan bercetak tebal, miring dan bergaris bawah berarti si pewawancara menanyakan sesuatu kepada para cast.**_

_**5\. Tulisan bercetak miring dan tebal digunakan untuk berpindahnya tempat satu ke tempat selanjutnya.**_

6\. Nama dari masing-masing Couple akan menjadi rahasia sampai per-Couple muncul.

7\. Ini GS!

* * *

**"annyeonghaseo! Selamat malam para permirsa, hari ini adalah episode pertama program The Return Of Superman. Program ini sendiri merupakan program dimana para selebritis yang sudah mempunyai anak,akan menjaga sang anak selama 48 jam, tanpa istri di sampingnya. Bisakah para Superman ini melakukan tantangannya? Dan Rumah Superman siapa yang pertama kali akan disiarkan?"**

.

.

.

.

**The Return Of Superman Chapter 1!**

_**Gangnam, 06.30**_

Matahari belum muncul sepenuhnya, bahkan tirai gorden belum dibuka si empunya rumah. 40 kamera terpasang di rumah ini, 4 di ruang tamu dengan tenda sebagai pembungkus sang kameramen, 4 robot kamera lain masih berada di sudut ruang tamu, namun di letakan diatas. 4 di kamar mandi, 4 didapur, dan setiap kamar mempunyai 4 buah kamera yang siap menyorot aktifitas mereka. Rumah besar dengan desain interior putih elegan, ditambah penataan ruang yang bagus menambah kesan rapi si empunya rumah.

"**Waahhhh... Rumah siapa ini? Luas dan besar" **

Kemudian kamera beralih menyorot kamar utama si empunya rumah. **"Astaga, siapa itu?"**

Si empunya rumah masih berbalut selimut tebal di atas ranjang king size-nya.

Lalu kamera beralih fokus ke kamar sang anak.

"**Omo! Siapa bocah kecil yang tengah terlelap itu?"** MC gemas dengan kelucuan si bocah yang telah tertidur itu. Kamera kembali menyorot ke area ruang tamu.

_*Clekkk_

"**Siapa orang pertama yang bangun itu**_**?" **_kamera menyorot si pembuka pintu kamar.

"**OMO! Bukankah dia Zhang Yixing? Istri dari Kim Junmyeon?"**

__Keluarga Kim Junmyeon! Aktor drama musikal yang hebat, semua drama musikal yang dibintanginya selalu sukses memikat hati para penonton maupun ajang perhargaan tahunan. Pada 2012 ia memutuskan menikahi sang kekasih yang berwarganegaan China setelah 3 tahun berpacaran, dari hasil menikahnya tersebut lahirlah putra pertama mereka, Kim Ryungwoon yang kini berusia 6 tahun. Ryungwoon tumbuh dengan baik bagaikan pohon kesemek yang berbuah lebat. Dengan 100% gen diturunkan dari sang ayah, namun dengan senyuman ber-dimple sang ibu menempel pada wajah tampannya. Bagaimakah keluarga ini menghadapi tantangan The Return Of Superman?__

_***WAWANCARA FAMILY ON***_

"Annyeonghaseo! Kami dari keluarga Kim Junmyeon!" Semua membungkuk. Kini keluarga Kim Junmyeon duduk sejajar, dengan Ryungwoon di tengah-tengah mereka di sebuah ruangan dengan background berwarna hitam.

"Sedikit gugup dengan kamera sedekat ini" Junmyeon tertawa dan diikuti sang istri.

"Appa, aku ingin memperkenalkan diri!" ucap Ryungwwon dengan bersemangat.

"Bernarkah? Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu!" Junmyeon mengikuti langkah main sang anak.

"Anyeonghaseo!" menunduk. "Saya Kim Ryungwoon. Anak dari Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing" Ryungwoon memperkenalkan diri dengan ciri khas anak anak yang penuh denga tawa-nya.

"_**apa hal yang kau sukai?"**_

"Aku menyukai Eomma" jawab Ryungwoon dengan tangan yang tengah ia gigiti, akibat sedikit gugup.

"**Hahaha! Dia mengatakan dengan tulus" **

_***WAWANCARA FAMILY OFF***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***WAWANCARA Kim Junmyeon ON***_

"Ryungwoon sejak bayi memang lebih dengan dengan istriku, mereka sering melakukan hal-hal bersama saat aku berkerja dan saat aku pulang berkerja aku melihat Ryungwoon sudah tidur dikamarnya. Namun, ketika aku libur, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Ryungwoon dengan sangat baik" ucap Junmyeon dengan lembut.

***WAWANCARA Kim Junmyeon OFF***

***WAWANCARA Zhang Yixing ON***

"Ryungwoon sebenarnya dekat dengan ayahnya. Mereka suka menghabiskan waktu mereka diakhir pekan, hal yang paling sering mereka lakukan adalah bermain Golf bersama. Namun, karena pekerjaan Junmyeon yang padat membuat waktu bermain mereka sedikit. Aku harap dengan program ini mereka akan menjadi lebih dekat satu sama lain"

***WAWANCARA Zhang Yixing OFF***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ryungwoon-ah ireona!" Yixing memasuki kamar Ryungwoon dan membangunkan sang anak.

"Ayo bangun! Kau mau membuatkan Appa sarapan bukan?" Ryungwoon mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo bangun!" merekapun keluar dari kamar. Dalam perjalanan menuju dapur Ryungwoon sempat terkejut dengan kehadiran tenda kameramen yang sedikit asing olehnya.

"Eomma itu apa?" Ryungwoon menunjuk tenda kameramen.

"Hm?" Yixing yang sibuk dengan mencuci sayuran terpecah fokusnya.

"Itu yang di sudut ruangan? Kau merasa asing bukan? Mulai sekarang kau harus berteman dengan mereka OKE!?"

"OKE!" jawab Ryungwoon dengan semangat.

"**Dia sangat patuh dengan orang tuanya"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chaaa, sudah selesai! Bangunkan Appa Ryungwoon-ah" Ryungwoon bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju kamar utama.

"Appa bangun! APPA!" Junmyeon yang terusik tidurnya-pun terbangun.

"Appa, aku dan Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan" ucap Ryungwoon sambil bermain main selimut di ranjang.

"**OMO! Dia menggemaskan!"**

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kedapur dengan pesawat tempur!" Junmyeon menggendong Ryungwoon dengan cepat dan berlari menuju dapur. Sesampainya didapur mereka makan dengan penuh canda tawa.

***WAWANCARA Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing ON***

"Aku dan Yixing bertemu saat aku melakukan pementasan di Shanghai, saat itu dia menjadi translator disana. Lalu kami tidak bertemu selama 7 bulan, dan kami bertemu lagi di Jeju. Awalnya aku tidak mempunyai rasa apapun dengannya. Namun, lambat laun aku menjadi ketergantungan akan kehadirannya" Junmyeon berseri ketika menceritakan perjalanan cintanya dengan Yixing. Dan Yixing hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya.

"_**Apa moment yang tidak akan kau lupakan ketika bersama dengan Junmyeon?"**_

"Aku rasa saat dia melamarku dihadapan penggemarnya"

"Saat itu kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam karena takut para fans dari Junmyeon terluka. Namun, pada saat menonton drama musikalnya di Busan, secara tiba-tiba dia menyuruhku keatas panggung dan dia melamarku. Aku tentu terkejut, mengingat hubungan kami hanya kami yang tau. Ternyata aku salah, Junmyeon sudah merencanakan semua itu dengan fansnya"

**"Bukankah Junmyeon sangat manis? Aku iri!"**

"Yixing bahkan menangis karena terharu" ucap Junmyeon.

"Bukan karena itu aku menangis" sanggah Yixing.

"Aku hanya takut dengan fans mu" ucap Yixing sambil tertawa.

"Namun aku sangat bersyukur mereka mau menerimaku yang seperti ini" tambah Yixing.

***WAWANCARA Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing OFF* **

"Kau yakin bisa melakukanya nanti?" tanya Yixing pada Junmyeon yang tengah bermain dengan Ryungwoon disebrang meja.

"Aku yakin bisa! Ya kan Woonie" ucap Junmyeon sambil menciumi Ryungwoon.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" kesal Ryungwoon.

"Kenapa hah? Biasanya kau senang"

"Disini banyak kamera, itu terdengar seperti nama perempuan" Yixing dan Junmyeon pun tertawa bersamaan.

"**Bukannya dia tidak mau, dia hanya malu. HAHAHAHA"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma pergi Ryung-ah!"

"Jangan pikirkan apapun Eomma, cukup bersantai saja dengan liburannya!" Ryungwoon membantu sang ibu membukakan pintu.

"Apa apaan kau ini? Bicaranya seperti mu" Yixing menunjuk Junmyeon. Dan hanya dijawab tawa oleh Junmyeon.

"Aku akan menghubungimu beberapa jam sekali, Eomma pergi" Yixing mulai meninggalkan rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Junmyeon house**_

"Woon-ah palli!" ucap Junmyeon sambil menenteng tas yang cukup besar kearah pintu rumah. "Palli! Atau kita akan terlambat!"

Ryungwoon datang dengan berlari sambil menenteng tas-nya. Junmyeon memakaikan sepatu Ryungwoon agar sedikit lebih cepat. Setelah selesai bersepatu, pasangan anak dan ayah tersebut berlari menuju mobil mereka.

"Kau tau kita akan kemana?" Ryungwoon menggelengkan kepala sambil menikmati pemandangan dikursi belakang.

"Kita akan ke pantai Ryungwoon-ah!" Ryungwoon langsung menolehkan pandangan ke arah ayahnya.

"Tapi Eomma melarang kita ke pantai" ***WHAT?***

***FLASHBACK ON***

"Aku akan mengajak Ryungwoon berjalan-jalan" Junmyeon mengambil selai dihadapannya.

"Terserah! Tapi jangan pergi kepantai, aku tidak mau kulitnya menjadi gelap" jawab Yixing.

***FLASHBACK OFF***

"Tenang saja! Satu kali kepantai tidak akan membuatmu kusam. Appa ingin kau melihat pantai untuk pertama kalinya"

"Baiklah!"

"Mengapa lemas sekali eoh? TUNJUKAN SEMANGTAMU RYUNGWOON-AH!"

"BAIKLAH AYOOOOO!" ucap Ryungwoon sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi. Setelah itu perjalanan mereka di isi oleh nyanyian-nyayian yang mereka buat.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seoul, 10.00**_

"Annyeonghaseo, kami dari keluarga Oh Sehun!"

"**Apa ini? Kembar? Oh Sehun? Seperti pernah dengar nama itu?"**

__Satu lagi keluarga blesteran Korea-China, Keluarga Oh Sehun! Keluarga yang jarang sekali terekspos dimedia, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa Oh Sehun, seorang model ternama sudah memiliki anak kembar?! Oh Sehyuk dan Oh Seohyuk yang lahir dua tahun yang lalu. Si kembar yang tumbuh dengan baik yang mewarisi ketampanan dari sang ayah yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi dan mata rusa yang indah dari sang ibu, Xi Luhan. Mereka menikah secara diam-diam pada 2016. Bagima cara ayah ini mengatasi kedua putranya tersebut? Sepertinya ini akan menjadi seru!_ _

***WAWANCARA Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan ON***

"Banyak orang yang mengira aku masih lajang, namun aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah dari bayi kembar" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Jangankan kalian semua, aku juga terkejut mempunyai dua anak sekaligus. Aku mengira mungkin ini kehamilan biasa, hanya saja sang bayi yang lebih besar dari bayi lainya. Namun, ketika aku dan istriku memeriksakan pada usia kandungan 15 minggu, baru diketahui bahwa mereka kembar"

"_**Apa perasaanmu saat tau mereka kembar?"**_

"Dari remaja aku bermimpi menjadi seorang ibu dari anak kembar yang manis, dan ternyata mimpiku terkabul. Setelah kami mengetahui bahwa bayi kami kerbar kami melakukan sedikit investigasi. dan kami baru sadar jika nenek Sehun tertanya mempunyai kembaran, jadi aku rasa gen kembar ini dari neneknya Sehun." Jawab Luhan dengn senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Ketika melihat mereka untuk pertama kalinya, rasanya seperti aku mendapatkan jackpot yang besar. Sehun?! Tentu saja dia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka" Luhan duduk dengan Seohyuk dipangkuannya.

"Tentu aku terkejut! Bahkan kami bingung ingin menyiapkan nama apa yang cocok untuk keduanya. Awalnya kami sepakat jika anak kami lelaki akan dinamai dengan nama Mandarin, sedangkan jika itu perempuan akan dinamai dengan nama Korea. Tapi aku rasa itu sudah tak berguna lagi sekarang" ucap Sehun sambil membenarkan letak Sehyuk dipangkuannya, agar sang bayi merasa nyaman.

"_**Kenapa anak lelaki yang mandarin?"**_

"Aku menginginkan anak perempuan, sedangkan Luhan menginginkan anak laki-laki" ucap Sehun. "Cukup kekanak-kanakan bukan?" Sehun tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"_**Apakah tidak kewalahan mengurus si kembar?"**_

"YA!/Tidak!" ***?*** jawab Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"**Apa apaan ini? Mengapa Sehun berkata berat sedangkan Luhan bilang tidak?"**

"Berat apanya kau hanya berkerja, jarang mengurus mereka" sanggah Luhan.

"Yaa karena aku susah membedakan mereka" jawab Sehun dengan cengiran.

"**Dia tidak bisa mengenali anaknya sendiri? Memangnya ada kasus yang seperti ini? Aigoo, ayahnya saja sudah cukup menggemaskan"**

"Aku jadi ragu, apa kau benar-benar bisa mengurus semuanya?"

"Maka dari itu aku harus belajar" ucap Sehun sambil mencolek dagu Luhan.

***WAWANCARA Oh Sehun dan Xi luhan OFF***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu pergi! Jaga diri kalian yaa!" Luhan mengucapkan salam perpisahan 48 jam untuk si kembar dengan menciumi keduanya secara bergantian.

"Kau yakin bisa?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar bisa mengganti popok mereka secara berkala? Jika tiba-tiba demam obatnya ada dirak atas dapur. Jika ada apa-apa telpon aku secepatnya. Aigoo! mungkin aku tidak bisa tidur nanti malam" Sehun hanya menganggu-angguk dengan ocehan yang Luhan berikan.

"**OMO! Luhan benar-benar khawatir nasib kedua putranya di tangan suaminya sendiri"**

"Iyaa iyaaa! cepat pergi sebelum mereka menangis" Sehun yang tengah menggendong si kembar pada kedua sisi tubuhnya, mendorong agar Luhan cepat keluar dari rumah.

"Aku rasa ini pengusiran" ucap Luhan.

"Tidak sayang! Cepat keluar dan nikmati waktu bersantaimu" dengan berat hatipun Luhan mulai meninggalkan Sehun dan si kembar.

"Eomma selamat berlibur!" Sehun mengintrupsi agar si kembar melambaikan tanganya.

_*Clekkk_

"Akhirnya kita bisa bermain, doubel Hyukie!" ucap Sehun pergi meninggalkan pintu dan masuk ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

_***Sehun house**_

Sehyuk dan Seohyuk sedang bermain di ruang tamu dengan mainan yang berserakan di sekeliling mereka, sedangkan Sehun berada tak jauh dari mereka sedang menonton TV.

"Ini tidak boleh begini, ya kan?" Sehun berbicara dengan kameramen di sudut ruang tamu yang tak jauh dengannya. "Aku harus membawa mereka pergi bukan?" tambah Sehun.

"**Aigoo! Dia merasa cemas"**

"Ahhhh, mengapa aku segelisah ini?" Sehun menyandarkan diri sambil mengusap-ngusap wajahnya. "Tidak mungkin hanya akan syuting seperti ini, aku harus membawa mereka keluar!"

"Tapi harus kemana?"

"_Kau bisa mengajaknya kekebun binatang!"_ ***Itu kameramen***

"Benarkah?" Sehun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati si kembar. "Kalian mau ke kebun binatang eoh?"

"Nde!" Jawab Sehyuk dengan tanpa minat sambil mengotak atik mainan yang ada di tangannya, sedangkan Seohyuk tetap memainkan mainam tanpa menggubris sang ayah.

"Baiklah ayo membasuh muka kalian dan kita akan berangkat!" Sehun menggendong Seohyuk dan membiarkan Sehyuk berjalan sendiri ke arah kamar mandi. Sehun membasuh wajah si kembar bergantian.

"aaAAA" Seohyuk sedikit terganggu dengan basuhan sang ayah.

"**OMO! Dia membasuh dengan sedikit kasar"**

"Apa menyakitkan? Maaf kan Appa nee!" Sehun lalu menggendong si kembar ke kamar guna mengganti pakaian si kembar. Dan berangkat menuju kebun binatang.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**Hai! Para Readers!**_

_**Aku author baru disini, aku membawa FF yang sedikit beda dari yang lain. Yaa! FF ini emang terinspirasi dari program The Return Of Superman. Aku disini ingin mengajak kalian berhalusinasi bagaimana jika member EXO yang seme semem ngerawat para anaknya, dan aku peringati yaaa, ini itu FF GS!**_

_**FF INI KEPANJANGAN YAA? Kalian boleh kok memberi saran atau kritik lewat Review.**_

_**Jika ada kesalahan nulis atau typo, mohon maaf yaaa! Karena emang masih belajar.**_

_**Oh ya! Aku mau minta pendapat, untuk updet selanjutnya kalian masih mau partnya Keluarga Kim dan OH ini, atau mau keluarga yang lain? **_

_**Follow dan Review yaaa! Biar aku semangat biki FF-nya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai!

Di chapter kali ini akan ada satu angota keluarga baru! YEYEYEYEYYYYY!

Sebernarnya yaaa! Untuk Chapter pertama itu aku pilih castnya berdasarkan lotre aku sendiri, jadi lotreannya itu keluar 3 nama keluarga pertama.

Jadi untuk keluarga keluarga yang laen harap tunggu chapter chapter selanjutnya, yaaa! Atau enggak Request boleh kok. tapi kalo enggak ada yang Request ya udah aku bikinnya sesuai dengan yang ada dipikiranku.

Dan untuk nama, jenis kelamin, anaknya berapa itu masih jadi kejutan yaaa teman, jadi mohon bersabar.

.

.

.

The Return Of Superman Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

CAST:

SuLay as (Keluarga Myeon)

HunHan as (Keluarga Oh)

ChenMin as (Keluarga Dae)

ChanBaek as (Keluarga Park)

KaiSoo as (Keluarga In)

KrisTao as (Keluarga Wu)

* * *

.

.

.

Reading rules:

1\. Tulisan normal utuk mendeskripsikan latar suasana, waktu, maupun tempat. Dan percakapan para cast.

_2\. Tulisan bercetak miring dengan tanda (*) menggambarkan ada bunyi suatu benda, hewan, ataupun lainya. Sedangkan bercetak miring biasa, mengambarkan atau mendeskrisikan para cast._

**3\. Tulisan bercetak tebal digunakan untuk MC berbicara dan sesi wawancara.**

_**4\. Tulisan bercetak tebal, miring dan bergaris bawah berarti si pewawancara menanyakan sesuatu kepada para cast.**_

_**5\. Tulisan bercetak miring dan tebal digunakan untuk berpindahnya tempat satu ke tempat selanjutnya.**_

.

.

.

.

_***Keluarga OH, at SEOUL GRAND PARK.**_

"Chaaa, kita sudah sampai!" Sehun mengeluarkan si kembar dari dalam mobil. Dan menggandeng si kembar menuju kasir kebun binatang tersebut.

Sehyuk dan Sehyuk berpenampilan kasual. Dengan kaos putih berlengan pendek yang dimasukan kedalam celana jeans selutut, dan sabuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya sehingga menambah kesan modis dalam penampilannya. Sedangkan, Sehun juga tampil modis dengan pakaian sama dengan si kembar, hanya saja Sehun tidak memasukan kaos ke dalam jeans selututnya.

"**Aku lupa mereka adalah anak dari model terkenal, maka dari itu mereka terlihat sangat modis"**

"Apakah umur 2 tahun cukup untuk melihat semua binatang?" sambil memesan tiket Sehun menanyakan tersebut, dangan Sehyuk dan Seohyuk berada digendongannya.

"**Dia menghawatirkan si kembar!"**

"_Asal semua sesuai dengan aturan dan dalam pengawasanmu itu cukup aman!"_ jawab si kasir.

"Aaa begitu! baiklah terimakasih" jawab Sehun sambil membungkukkan badan. "Sehyuk, Seohyuk beri ucapan terimakasih kepada nunna ini!" Sehun mengintrupsi si kembar untuk mengucapkan terimkasih dengan sopan pada si kasir.

"Terimakasih!" Sehyuk dan Seohyuk membungkukan badan seperti yang ayahnya lakukan tadi.

"**Aigoo! Mereka menggemaskan! Dimanapun itu, jika melihat seorang anak kecil sopan, pasti banyak orang yang menyukainya"**

"_Apakah mereka kembar?"_

"Ahh, iya"

"_Mereka sangat tampan dan menggemaskan!"_

"Ahh, terimakasih!" Sehun berjalan meninggalkan kasir, dan mulai memasuki wilayah kebun binatang tersebut.

"Sehyuk-ah, Seohyuk-ah kita akan melihat apa eoh?" kini si kembar sudah berjalan sendiri dengan sang ayah yang menggandeng tangan mereka.

"Dinosaurus" jawab Seohyuk dengan logat anak ber-usia 2 tahunan.

"Hey! Mereka sudah punah. Seharusnya kalian keluar lebih awal untuk melihat mereka!" jawab Sehun dengan tawa yang melekat pada wajahnya.

"**Hahahhaha! Apa dia menyuruh anaknya untuk hidup di Zaman batu?" *tertawa.**

"Sehyuk-ah jangan memetik apapun!" Sehun melihat Sehyuk memetik daun dari sebuah tanaman. Dan Sehun segera menjauhkan Sehyuk dari tempat itu.

"**Apa yang dia petik itu?"**

"Aku tidak mau membayar denda hanya karena mu eoh!" ucap Sehun dengan menatap Sehyuk digendongannya, sedangkan Sehyuk hanya tertawa kecil melihat sang ayah yang mulai kewalahan dengan aksinya.

"**Dia hanya memetik daun biasa, tuan oh! Tolong jangan paranoit!" *tertawa.**

"Appa, kita akan melihat kelinci bukan?" Sehyuk memulai percakapan.

"Eoh! Nanti akan ada kelinci"

"Kalian menyukai kelinci bukan?" Sehun terus mengendong si kembar, dan terus mengajak si kembar berbicara.

"Tidak!" jawab si kembar bersamaan.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bertanya tentang kelinci?"

"Yaa, hanya ingin!" jawab Seohyuk. Sehun tertawa dengan lelucon yang anaknya berikan kepadanya.

.

.

.

***WAWANCARA Sehun ON***

"**Apakah benar mereka ber-usia 2 tahun?"**

"Yaa! Mereka ber-usia 2 tahun 5 bulan!"

"**Tapi mengapa mereka sudah sangat aktif berbicara layaknya umur 3 tahunan lebih?"**

"Mereka mulai berjalan pada usia 8 setengah bulan, dan mulai berbicara pada usia 18 bulan. Mungkin itu penyebabnya!" jawab Sehun dengan sedikit berfikir.

"Mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu mustahil, tapi mereka memang seperti itu! Bahkan aku dengan Luhan juga sedikit cemas dengan pertumbuhan mereka yang lebih cepat dari bayi se-usianya. Ketika kita memeriksakannya ke dokter, dokter bilang ini hal yang umum terjadi pada bayi. Di usia mereka akan berjalan dan berbicara tidak bisa dipatok dengan usia mereka, itu semua tergantung dengan motorik anak tersebut!"

"**Apa kau bangga dengan itu?"**

"Aku bangga dengan mereka! Tapi hal yang aku sesali adalah, disaat mereka mengenal hal baru di sekitar lingkungannya, aku selalu berada jauh dari mereka. Jadi, aku akan memanfaatkan momen ini untuk mengenalkan banyak hal baru di luar lingkungan rumah!"

***WAWANCARA Sehun OFF***

.

.

.

Di kebun binatang ini banyak sekali satwa dan tumbuhan yang dapat dijadikan dedikasi wisata berwawasan untuk anak yang menginjak TK, maupun untuk anak yang sudah memperlihatkan bakat menyukai binatang dari kecil. Banyak disini orang tua yang mengajak anak-anaknya untuk sekedar berwisata, dan ada juga rombongan TK yang mengadakan rekreasi.

"Seohyuk-ah! Jangan berlari terlalu jauh! Sehyuk jangan berlari kearah yang bukan semestinya!" Sehun mengintrupsi si kembar untuk tidak berlarian kesana kemari, agar dia mudah mengawasi si kembar.

"Kau memiliki anak kembar?" tanya Sehun kepada kameramen. Dan kameramen hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya.

"**Apa dia berbicara dengan kameramen lagi? Aku rasa mereka harus menjadi sahabat dekat!"** ***tertawa.**

"Syukurlah! Ini seperti neraka, percayalah!" jawabnya. Kemudian Sehun berlari mengikuti kedua putra-nya yang memang sulit dikendalikan tersebut.

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka semua disini.

"Bagaimana kita akan melihat-lihat binatang, jika yang kalian lakukan hanyalah kabur dari Appa eoh?" Sehun sekarang tengah duduk di area istirahat, sambil memangku si kembar.

"Apa kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk menikmati ini eoh?" Sehun yang sudah gelisah pun hanya mengadahkan kepala keatas.

"**Aku rasa Sehun juga berbakat jadi aktor" *tetawa.**

"_Kau membawa kereta bayi?"_ ***itu kameramen.**

"**Ahh! Benar dia butuh kereta bayi!"**

"Apa? Kau benar juga! Aku akan mengambilnya di mobil" semangat Sehun terbakar lagi. Namun, ia lupa akan satu hal lagi! "Lalu aku menitipkan mereka kepada siapa?"

Dan kemudian yang menjadi korban tetaplah sang kameramen.

"**Aku akan sangat menyesal, jika Sehun tidak bersahabat dengan kameramen" *tertawa.**

Sehun kemudian berlari guna mengambil kereta bayi yang ada di dalam mobil, namun.

"Aku lupa jalan keluarnya!" ucap Sehun dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"**Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi seorang ayah dari dua bayi kembar?! Aigoo!"**

"Bagaimana ini?" Sehun tetap dengan keadaan bingungnya.

Dan mari kita lihat si kembar dengan sahabat sang ayah, sang kameramen.

.

.

Si kembar terlihat bermain-main didepan lensa kamera dan sesekali tertawa dengan riangnya, tanpa mengetahui sang ayah yang kini tengah bingung cara untuk keluar dari kebun binatang tersebut. Sang kameramen juga terlihat kwalahan dengan aksi si kembar didepan kameranya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_***Keluarga Myeon. at INCHEON, Pulau Junjimdo.**_

"Appa! Ini tidak terlihat seperti PANTAIII!"

"**Lalu dimana ini?"**

Jelas saja yang dihadapan Ryungwoon saat ini bukanlah pantai yang seperti di ekspentasinya.

Saat ini Ryungwoon tengah berjuang berjalan di lumpur yang cukup tebal dan licin, yaa! Dihadapannya sekarang ini hanyalah hamparan lumpur luas yang terbentang sejauh mata memandang. Junmyeon hanya tertawa mendengarkan keluhan dari sang anak.

Ryungwoon berpenampilan layaknya bibi-bibi penangkap kerang dengan topi khasnya yang melebar.

"Tidak ada ombak, tidak ada air, tidak ada karang, tidak ada pohon kelapa, bahkan batu karang-pun tidak ada disini! Ini bukan pantai! Aku akan melaporkannya ke Eomma" Junmyeon melihat ke kamera sambil tertawa puas.

"**Dia kecewa! Aigoo!"**

_***FLASHBACK dimobil***_

"Appa! Nanti aku akan bermain pasir, aku akan memanjat pohon kelapa, aku akan mencari karang untuk Nemo. Aku akan melakukan semua yang orang lain lakukan di TV saat berada dipantai" Ryungwoon berucap sambil menata perlengkapan yang sudah ia siapkan tadi.

"Kau akan melakukan seperti yang orang lakukan di TV?" Ryungwoon mengangguk.

"Baiklah nanti kita bermain-main disana eoh!"

"Apakah nanti ada paus yang beristirahat di tepi pantai, Appa?"

"Tentu! Jika kau anak baik, maka kau bisa melihatnya beristirahat disana!"

_***FLASHBACK OFF***_

"Ini akan menjadi pantai, jika air tengah pasang eoh" jawab Junmyeon.

"TETAP SAJA BAGI KU INI BUKANLAH PANTAI! TIDAK ADA APA-APA DISINI AYAH!"

"**Dia marah, dia marah!"**

"Kemarilah!" Ryungwoon tetap tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kemarilah! Appa akah tunjukkan yang bisa kau lihat disini, tapi tak bisa kau lihat di pantai pantai lain" Junmyeon sekarang tengah berjonggok ditengah-tengah hamparan lumpur tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini! Sudah ku bilang ini bukan pantai! Pembohong!" lirih Ryungwoon dengan melangkah menuju sang ayah.

"**Dia masih kesal, namun tetap menghampiri sang ayah eoh?! Menggemaskan!"**

"Lihatlah ini!" Junmyeon mencungkil sedikit lapisan lumpur teratas dan keluarlah sesuatu. Hingga membuat Ryungwoon terkejut ditempatnya.

"**WOAAHHHH! BUKANKAH ITU KERANG?"**

"Kau tau ini apa?" Ryungwoon mengangguk.

"Itu kerang!"

"Kau suka makan kerang bukan? Disinilah kerang-kerang itu didapatkan" terlihat dari raut wajahnya Ryungwoon sedikit bingung dengan ucapan sang ayah.

"**WOAAHHH! Dia ayah yang hebat!"**

_***WAWANCARA Junmyeon ON***_

"Ryungwoon hidup di lingkungan yang serba ada. Dia hidup di lingkungan ketika dia makan, dia tidak tau darimana makanan itu berasal. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan kepada Ryungwoon bagaimana habitat asli dari makanan kesukaanya, dan aku menginginkan agar dia menjadi anak yang tidak mudah jijik terhadap suatu benda dikemudian hari"

"Tentu sebagai ayah aku khawatir dengan masa depan Ryungwoon. Dia tinggal bukan di lingkungan yang sama dengan teman-temannya tinggal, aku hanya takut banyak hal yang Ryungwoon tidak tau disaat semua teman-temannya sudah tau banyak hal" tambah Junmyeon.

"_**Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"**_

"Saat pementasan, banyak rekan-rekan kerjaku membawa serta anak mereka yang seumuran dengan Ryungwoon. Dari yang aku lihat, mereka mengenal banyak jenis hewan serta tau mana yang hewan itu sukai, atau yang tidak sukai. Bahkan berapa dari mereka mengetahui habitat dari hewan hewan tersebut. Lalu seketika pikiranku melayang pada Ryungwoon yang hanya mengenal anjing."

"Bukan karena aku ingin Ryungwoon menjadi seperti anak lain, bukan! Aku hanya ingin dia mengenal lebih banyak hal didunia ini"

"_**Lalu bagaimana pendapat istrimu tentang ini?"**_

"Yixing tau niatku seperti apa, jadi dia bisa mengerti dan mendukungku. Yixing adalah tipe orang yang akan mengerti maksut baik orang lain"

_***WAWANCARA Junmyeon OFF***_

.

.

.

"Appa! Bagimana cara kita mendapat kerang itu?" Ryungwoon yang penasaran mulai bertanya pada Junmyeon.

"**Dia mulai penasaran!"**

"Pertama, kita harus mencari lubang. Lubang itu rumahnya para kerang ini. Kedua, kau harus mencongkelnya dalam dan cepat. Dan tinggal ambil kerangnya, mudah bukan?" jawab Junmyeon sambil memperagakan tahap-tahap mencari kerang.

"**Aku tak tau jika Junmyeon bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini"**

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencari yang banyak untuk Eomma! APPA AYOOO SEMANGAT!" Ryungwoon membakar semangatnya sendiri.

"Kau mencarinya untuk Eomma?" Ryungwoon mengangguk.

"**Bahkan disaat seperti ini dia tetap memikirkan sang ibu! Aigoo!"**

"Baiklah! Ayo beri Eomma-mu banyak kerang hingga kulkas tidak dapat menampungnya!"

"AYOOOO!" Ryungwoon mengangkat tinggi-tinggi cupit yang dipakainya untuk mengorek lumpur.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat kerang yang mereka dapatkan cukup banyak, sekitar setengah ember sedang.

"Appa, kenapa kerang ini hidup di lingkuran seperti ini?" tanya Ryungwoon sambil memainkan kerang kepada Junmyeon yang tengah sibuk dengan acara menangkap kerang.

"Bisakah kita merawat semua kerang ini, Appa?" ***WHATT***

"bagaimana mungkin rumah kita cukup untuk memelihara kerang sebanyak lautan lumpur ini eoh?"

"**Junmyeon jelas terkejut!" *tertawa.**

"Lalu bagaimana jika banyak orang yang mencarinya, lalu menyakitinya?"

"**Aigoo! Dia menjadi lebih penyayang"**

"Ryungwoon-ah! Kerang ini jika tidak di ambil, maka seluruh daratan Korea akan dipenuhi oleh kerang ini. Lalu kita? Kita tidak bisa tinggal dirumah kita lagi, karena apa? Karena itu akan menjadi rumah para kerang ini. Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana eoh?"

"Tapi bukan kah disini akan dingin?"

"Iya! Jika malam hari disini akan dingin" jawab Junmyeon. Junmyeon kembali kegiatannya mencari kerang, sedangkan Ryungwoon mengambil ember yang berisi kerang menjauh dari sang ayah.

"Aku harus membuat kerang ini tidak kedinginan!" ucap Ryungwoon kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mengubur kerang dalam-dalam.

Sementara Junmyeon yang sedang mencari kerang terlihat bingung dengan tidak adanya sang anak dan ember yang berisi kerang. Junmyeon mencari kesegala arah dan melihat sang anak dari kejauhan, dengan langkah yang susah payah dia menghampiri sang anak yang terlihat tengah berjongkok tersebut.

"Ryungwoon-ah, kau sedang apa eoh?" ***WHATT?***

"**OMO! Dia mengembalikan semua kerangnya!" *tertawa.**

"Kenapa kau mengembalikan semua kerangnya eoh?"

"Aku tidak mau mereka kedinginan"

"Tapi, Appa mencarinya dengan susah payah. Ryungwoon-ah!"

"**Dia pasti lelah! Aku yakin!" *tertawa.**

"Bahkan aku tak pernah se-lelah ini sebelumnya, Ryungwoon-ah!" Ryungwoon hanya melihat sang ayah dengan tatapan yang melemah.

"Tak apa Appa! Aku akan memijat Appa setelah ini" Ryungwoon kembali ke aktifitasnya mengembalikan kerang-kerang tersebut. Dan Junmyeon hanya tertawa dengan kepolosan sang anak.

.

.

.

"Appa, aku lapar!" Ryungwoon datang dengan wajah yang penuh lumpur dan baju yang sudah sangat kotor.

"Kau lapar eoh? Baiklah, ayo kita makan!" Junmyeon menggandeng Ryungwoon menepi, berganti pakaian lalu mencari restoran terdekat.

.

.

.

_***Daegu, 10.00**_

Terlihat seorang pria yang duduk didepan piano, dengan dua anak kecil yang berbeda jenis kelamin dan umur berdiri disampingnya. Pria tersebut sekarang tengah memainkan piano dengan sangat piawai, sedangkan dua bocah yang berada disampingnya tengah menari dengan gembiranya, kala mendengar lantunan melodi yang ayah mereka mainkan.

"**AIGOO! Keluarga yang terlihat sangat serasi"**

"**Bukankah ini akan menjadi anak perempuan pertama di program ini? Aigooo!"**

Sang ayah lalu mengubah ritme ke melodi yang lebih ballad, dan tentu dua bocah tersebut terkejut dengan perpindahan ritme yang cepat itu.

_~So, now I come too you, with open arms~_

"**Bukan suara ini sangat familiar?" **

_~Nothing to hide, believe what I say~_

"**OMO!" *terkejut.**

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseo! Kami dari keluarga Kim Jongdae"

__Keluarga King of OST, King of Melodi, King of Music, King of Solois. KIM JONGDAE! Keluarga yang sangat harmonis dengan melodi yang selalu mengikuti mereka ini sangatlah unik. Kim Minseok sebagai sang istri, dan Kim Jongdae sebagai sang suami. Bukankah langka menikah dengan marga yang sama? Namun mereka menjalaninya dengan cukup tenang dan damai. Lewat pernikahan yang kini beranjak usia 7 tahun ini mereka tetap harmonis, dengan anak pertama mereka yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, Kim Minhye yang ber-usia 5 tahun, Minhye lah yang mewarisi bakat sang ayah yaitu menyanyi. Dan ditambah kehadiran anak yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, Kim Jongseok yang lahir 3 tahun silam dengan mata bulat indah yang diturunkan dari sang ibu. Mampukah keluarga yang sangt harmonis ini menahklukan tantangan The Return Of Superman?__

_._

_._

_._

_***WAWANCARA ON***_

"Annyeonghaseo, saya Kim Jongdae sebagai kepala rumah tangga" Jongdae membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Annyeonghaseo, saya Kim Minseok istri dari Kim Jongdae" Minseok juga turut membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseo, saya Kim Minhye. Putri kesayangan Appa. Dan ini adiku yang sedikit pemalu, namanya Kim Jongseok" perkenalan Minhye tentu mengundang banyak tawa di studio.

"Sebelumnya kami belum pernah mengikuti program seperti ini, jadi maaf jika kita memulainya dengan sedikit kaku" Jongdae mendahului percakapan.

"_**Tak apa itu sudah biasa"**_ Jongdae dan Minseok tersenyum mendengarkan jawaban staff.

"_**Ceritakan waktu pertama kali kalian bertemu!"**_

"Waktu itu, saat aku masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah di Seoul. Sekolahku mengadakan kunjungan ke panti asuhan yang berada di Paju, waktu itu lah aku bertemu dengan Minseok." Jawab Jongdae sambil memangku Jongseok.

"Aku dari kecil tinggal di panti asuhan perempuan di daerah Paju. Waktu rombongan sekolah Jongdae datang, kebetulan saat itu aku bertugas sebagai pembagi makanan untuk warga panti lainya. Dan rombongan sekolah Jongdae ikut membantu membagikan makanan disana" tambah Minseok.

"Dan sejak saat itu aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Minseok. Namun, sayang sore harinya rombongan sekolahku harus kembali ke Seoul lagi. Tapi tak berselang lama, keluargaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Paju, dan kebetulannya rumahku di Paju berdekatan dengan panti asuhan yang ditinggali Minseok"

"Sejak saat itu kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, dan Jongdae lah satu satunya lelaki yang dengan mudahnya keluar-masuk panti tanpa larangan dari siapapun" seakan tau apa yang Ibu dan Ayahnya bicarakan, baik Minhye maupun Jongseok diam dengan sangat manisnya.

"Lalu pada akhir masa SMA aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul, guna mengejar mimpiku sebagai seorang penyanyi. Saat aku sudah mencapai di titik popularitasku sebagi solois, aku mendengar kabar dari orang tuaku yang masih menetap di Paju, bahwa Minseok akan segera bertunangan dengan lelaki yang dikenalkan oleh boss tempatnya berkerja paruh waktu dulu. Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, aku langsung pulang ke Paju dan menyatakan perasaanku ke Minseok. Dan pilihan hatinya jatuh padaku!" Jelas Jongdae.

"Aku belum pernah menyatakan ini padamu. Tapi kau adalah cinta pertamaku, Minseok!" tambah Jongdae.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau menyatakannya saat kau sudah mempunyai anak ber-usia 5 tahun" jawab Minseok yang sedikit terkejut. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Jongdae.

_***WAWANCARA OFF***_

.

.

.

"Anak-Anak ayo makan!" Minseok mengintrupsi untuk segera berkumpul di meja makan.

Minhye dan Jongseok pun berhambur ke meja makan dengan sangat cepat. Sarapan keluarga ini sangat santai dengan percakapan ringan yang mereka bicarakan.

"Oppa! Nanti waktunya Minhye les vokal, jadi antarkan dan tunggu hingga les vokal-nya selesai!"

"Les vokal? Baiklah" jawab Jongdae sambil menyuapi potongan daging ke Jongseok.

"Jangan lewatkan apapun eoh!"

.

.

.

_***Keluarga OH, at SEOUL GRAND PARK.**_

"Sehyuk-ah, Seohyuk-ah Appa datang!" Sehun membawa kereta bayi yang mereka perlukan.

"Aku tadi cukup kebingungan bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini, lalu ada seorang pria yang memberikan bantuannya" ucap Sehun dengan kameramennya sambil memamerkan cengiran yang menjadi ciri khas-nya.

"**Aku semakin percaya bahwa Sehun sedikit mengalami gangguan" *tertawa.**

Akhirnya mereka pun menikmati wisata kebun binatang dengan santai dan penuh hikmat.

Tampak dari kejauhan terlihat kerumunan yang sedang memberi makan Unta dengan tangan kosong, tanpa pawang.

"Appa! Eungh!" Sehyuk menunjuk tempat tersebut dengan menggebu-gebu.

"**Apa yang mereka tunjuk eoh?"**

"Apa? Tidak! Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mencoba hal tersebut"

"_Itu tidak bahaya tuan! Aman untuk diusia anak anda"_ ***WHATT?* *itu suara karyawan disana.**

"APPA!" Teriak si kembar secara bersamaan. "Baiklah! Baiklah!" Sehun pun mendorong kereta bayinya menuju area tersebut.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak mempunyai rasa takut sama sekali eoh?" Sehun melihat si kembar yang memberi makan para Unta dengan dangat beraninya dari kejauhan.

"Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk mendekat" ***WHATTT?***

"**Dia takut sedangkan anaknya malah bersenang-senang dengan para Unta" *tertawa**

"Chaaaaa! Sehyuk-ah, Seohyuk-ah kemari! Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya! Ayo makan!" mendengar kata makanan membuat si kembar membalikan badan dan berlari menghampiri sang ayah.

"Aku tau, Jurus ini memang paling tepat disaat kritis seperti ini" ucap Sehun sambil memamerkan smirk khasnya.

.

.

.

"Chaaaa! Makanan kalian sudah siap. Makan dengan hati-hati eoh!" Sehun menyiapkan makanan si kembar di restoran yang masih didalam area kebun binatang tersebut. Si kembar pun melahap makanan mereka dengan semangat.

"Mereka diam hanya saat makan saja! Aissh, apakah dulu aku sebandel ini eoh?" gerutu sehun sambil melahap hidangan yang ada didepannya. "Setidaknya jika masa kecilku nakal, ibu ku hanya merawat aku. Sedangkan aku?" kini matanya menatap si kembar bergantian.

"Bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika tengah ku tatapi eoh?!" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

"**Menurut Sehyuk dan Seohyuk, makanan itu lebih penting dari pada sang ayah!" *tertawa**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_***Keluarga Myeon. INCHEON, Pulau Junjimdo.**_

"Appa, kita akan makan apa eoh?" Ryungwoon bertanya sambil memainkan mainan yang dia bawa ditasnya.

"Kita akan makan kerang"

"Apa kerang kita tangkap tadi?"

"**Semuanya telah kau kembalikan ke lumpur, Ryung-ah!" *tertawa**

"Tidak! Karna kau sudah mengembalikannya ke rumahnya eoh!" mendengar jawaban sang ayah, Ryungwoon hanya tertawa dengan sangat gemasnya.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan pun datang.

"Terimakasih!" Ryungwook mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sangat manis.

"**Aigoo manisnya!"**

Karyawan perempuan tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membungkuk guna membalas ucapan Ryungwoon.

"Appa, Ayo makan!" serunya saat berhadapan dengan makanan seafood khas Pulau Junjimdo.

"Ayah ini sangat nikmat!"

"Nikmat eoh? Kalau begitu makan yang banyak eoh!" Ryungwoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Cobalah ini Woon-ah!" Junmyeon menyumpitkan sepotong kerang besar yang sudah dibumbui dengan kecap asin kemulut Ryungwoon.

"**Keluarga ini manis sekali eoh?!"**

"Enak eoh?"

"Enak!" Ryungwoon menunjukkan dua jempol keatas, tanda makanan yang di berikan ayahnya memang benar-benar enak.

"**Aigoo!"**

Dan acara makan tersebut berakhir dengan damai, dengan candaan candaan kecil antara anak dan ayah yang manis.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Haii! Pertama-tama makasih banget yang udah mau nge-review ceritaku ini. Berkat Review yang enggak terduga ini, akhirnya aku updet cepet!

Jika kalian masih mempunyai ide-ide, saran, kritik ataupun apa? silahkan Review, biar aku tau dimana kekurangan aku.

Silahkan Follow dan Favorit jika kalian sukak sama cerita gaje ini.

SEKALI LAGI TERIMAKASIH DAN SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELAJUTNYA! REVIEW, SARAN, FOLLOW DAN FAVORIT KALIAN YANG MEMBUAT AKU BERSEMANGAT! MAKASIH!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return Of Superman **

**Eps. 3**

**Cast: **

**Junmyeon family**

**Sehun family**

**Jongdae family**

**Chanyeol family**

**Jongin family**

**Kris family**

***Daegu, Keluarga Dae. **

Jongdae, Minhye, dan Jongseok sampai di les vokal, tempat Minhye melatih vokalnya. Jongdae membiarkan Minhye berjalan terlebih dulu, sedangkan dirinya menggandeng Jongseok dengan tangan kanannya.

"Annyeonghaseo!" Minhye dan Jongseok membungkuk dengan hormat. Dan dibalas senyuman oleh para staff.

"**Mereka sangat sopan! Tak heran bukan?! Mereka anak dari seorang Jongdae."**

Sepanjang perjalanan Minhye dan Jongseok sibuk memberi salam dengan sopan, kepada para staff yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Eoh! Direktur?" seruan seorang staff membuat Jongdae membulatkan matanya.

"**Tunggu!" **

"Annyeonghaseo direktur!" staff tersebut membungkukkan badannya kepada difpan Jongdae.

"**DIREKTUR?"**

"Ahh, yaaa! Tolong jangan memanggilku direktur!" Jongdae membalas bungkukan sang staff.

_***WAWANCARA JONGDAE ON.***_

"Aku pemilik tempat itu, hehe." Jongdae tertawa ringan.

"**Kenapa kau tidak ingin di panggil direktur oleh para staff mu?"**

"Sebenarnya, mereka bebas memanggilku apa saja! Tapi saat bersama anakku aku tak ingin mereka memanggilku direktur."

"Karena, aku datang sebagai wali dari salah satu murid disana, bukan sebagai pimpinan mereka. Aku juga melarang mereka memberikan perlakuan khusus kepada Minseok, maupun anakku."

"Dan juga, aku tidak ingin Minhye tahu bahwa ayahnya pemilik tempat dia les vokal. Alasanku, aku ingin Minhye dapat bersosialisasi tanpa ada skat derajat. Ini juga, agar mereka tak merasa tinggi hati."

"**Kapan kau mulai mendaftarkan Minhye kesini?!"**

"Minhye mulai menunjukkan bakatnya dalam bermusik saat ia ber-usia 2,5 tahun. Namun, aku dan Minseok mendaftarkannya saat dia ber-usia 3,5 tahun. Aku rasa umur 3,5 tahun adalah umur yang sudah matang untuk bersosialisasi dengan sekitarnya."

"**Dalam kurun waktu 1,5 tahun ini, apakah Minhye sudah banyak mengalami kemajuan?"**

"Dia tipe anak yang mudah mempelajari sesuatu dengan baik. Menurutku, diusianya yang masih cukup dini ini, dia banyak mengalami kemajuan pesat."

"Dia bahkan menjadi anggota termuda dalam acara pentas yang diadakan tempat les vokal tersebut. Dan tentu sebagai ayahnya aku sangat bangga pada putriku."

"**Apa kau juga akan mendaftarkan Jongseok kesini?"**

"Tentu! Jika dia menunjukkan bakatnya dalam bermusik. Namun, kurasa dia mempunyai bakat dibidang lain." Jongdae menjawabnya dengan sedikit senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

_***WAWANCARA JONGDAE OFF.***_

Kelas melatih vokal Minhye akan dimulai. Jongdae mengandeng Minhye dan tangan satunya menggendong Jongseok, mendekati pintu masuk kelas tersebut.

"Masuklah! Appa dan Jongseok akan menunggu disini eoh?!" Minhye mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki kelas tersebut.

Namun, belum sampai didalam ruangan. Minhye berbalik kemudian berlari menghampiri Jongdae yang masih ditempat.

"APPAAAAAA!" Minhye berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya. Jongdae singgap mengambil posisi berjongkok, dan merentangkan tangannya.

"**Ada apa ini?!"**

Kini Minhye sudah berada dipelukan Jongdae.

"Kenapa eoh!?" Jongdae mengelus punggung sang anak dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya senang diantar Appa hari ini!" jawab Minhye khas anak-anak.

"**Aaaaaaaaa! Jongdae pasti terharu, aku yakin!"**

"Eoh? Appa juga senang mengantar Minhye hari ini." Jongdae tetap mengelus punggung sang anak.

"Poppo!" seperti yang Minhye mau, Jongdae memberikan ciuman dibibir Minhye.

"**Inilah kenapa semua orang ingin punya anak perempuan!"**

"Seokkie, nunna poppo!" Minhye mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Jongseok.

"Tidak mau!" Jongseok memalingkan wajahnya. Jongdae tertawa dengan tingkah Jongseok.

"**Dia tidak mau! Hahahahahahaha."**

"Aigoo! Kau sudah besar yaa!" Minhye beralih mengelus kepala Jongseok dengan lembut. Jongdae yang melihatpun hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"**Apa-apaan lagi dengan ekspresi Jongdae?!"**

"Aku akan kembali eoh!" Minhye mulai meninggalkan Jongdae dan Jongseok.

"Nunna Fighting!" Jongseok mengepalkan tanyanya keatas, sebagai penyemangat Minhye.

"**AIGOOO! MEREKA SANGAT MANIS!"**

"Eohhh! Jaga Appa, Jongseok-aa." Jongseok mengangguk patuh, atas ucapaan Minhye. Jongdae hanya melihat interaksi mereka dengan senyuman bangga.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae melihat Minhye melatih vokalnya dari kaca jendela luar kelas. Disana minhye terlihat serius melatih vokalnya, namun tetap dengan gaya khas anak-anak.

"**Tolong siapapun! Hentikan wajah bodoh itu dari wajah Jongdae."**

Dapat dilihat dari raut wajah, Jongdae sangat bangga kepada anak sulungnya sekarang yang tengah berbaris berjajar dengan teman-temannya di ruangan tersebut.

"**Hey! Lalu dimana Jongseok?"**

Disini Jongseok bersama para staff perempuan yang mengelilinginya. Para staff tersebut terus memberi kudapan seperti coklat, jelly, permen dan sebagainya.

"**Hahahahaha, bagaimana bisa Jongdae melupakan anaknya yang lain eoh!"**

"Berapa usia mu eoh?" Jongseok menunjukan tiga jadinya keatas untuk menjawab pertanyaan staaf tersebut.

"Aigooo!" staff tersebut mencubit pipi gembul Jongseok.

"Menurut mu aku pantas dipanggil Nunna atau Bibi?"

"**Aku yakin pasti Nunna."**

"Bibi." Ucap Jongseok polos.

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ku kira dia akan mengoda staff tersebut."**

"Hahaha, kenapa bibi?! Bukankah aku masih terlihat muda eoh!?"

"Nunna hanya untuk Minhye Nunna."

"**Aaaaa, begitukah?! Jadi panggilan itu hanya untuk kakaknya!"**

"Begitukah?" Jongseok mengangguk.

"Aku harus kembali ke Appa! Terimakasih atas makanannya." Jongseok membungkukkan badan laku pergi menuju sang Ayah.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat dimulai. Minhye dan teman-temannya berpindah ruangan, ke ruangan yang dipenuhi mainan. Semua anak bermain dengan lincahnya, tak terkecuali Minhye.

Setelah mencoba beberapa permainan, kini Minhye duduk disamping kotak yang didalamnya terdapat banyak boneka.

"Annyeong Minhye-ya! Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan mu?" ucap seorang anak gadis berkuncir kuda.

"Aku juga!" kali ini teman dari si kuncir kuda yang bersuara.

"Eoh! Duduklah, aku akan mencarikan boneka untuk kalian."

"**Sudah ku duga reaksi Minhye akan seperti ini."**

"Ini untuk Hyera!" Minhye memberikan boneka anjing kepada gadis berkuncir kuda.

"Dan ini untuk Chaebin!" Minhye memberikan satu boneka lagi untuk temannya yang lain.

Mereka akhirnya bermain dengan manis dengan boneka mereka masing-masing. Sesekali mereka bercanda menggunakan boneka mereka.

"**Mereka terlihat sangat serasi."**

Setelah mereka bosan dengan boneka yang mereka punya, kini mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat tesebut, setelah sebelumnya mereka merapikan tempat tersebut.

"Ayo bermain lego!" ucap Hyera.

"Ayo!" mereka pun berlari menuju tempat lego yang berada di pojok ruangan tersebut.

"Aku ingin warna pink!" Chaebin mulai memilah-milah balokan lego yang berwarna pink.

"Aku biru!" Minhye pun mulai memilah balok lego berwarna biru.

"Hyera-ya kau harus memakai warna kuning! Itu cocok denganmu."

Merekapun mulai merakit lego mereka dengan sangat tenang.

"Aku akan memberikannya kepada Jongseok!" ucap Minhye sambil terus merakit lego nya.

"Jongseok menyukai warna biru."

"**Aaaa! Minhye selalu memikirkan Jongseok, dan Jongseok selalu memikirkan Minhye. Jongdae dan Minseok mendidik mereka dengan sangat baik."**

"Heyy, Hyera-ya! Kau harusnya hanya mengambil warna kuning. Kenapa kau mengambil punya ku eoh?!" Chaebin mengambil balok lego yang sempat diambil oleh Hyera.

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka warna kuning." Hyera merebut kembali lego berwarna pink tersebut.

**"****Ohh, ini yang aku takutkan ketika beberapa anak perempuan bermain bersama."**

"Tapi kau tadi sudah menyetujuinya."

"Aku tidak bilang apapun! Aku tidak menyukai kuning."

Minhye hanya melihat pertengkaran antar temannya itu hanya diam.

"Eumm, Chaebin-a, Minhye-ya! Bagaimana jika kita berbagi satu sama lain?" mulai menengahi perbedatan temannya tersebut.

Jongdae yang melihatnya dari kaca pun hanya tersenyum bangga pada anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Kau bisa mengambil punyaku juga!" Minhye mulai membagikan lego punya nya kepada Hyera.

"**Minhye sangat bijaksana, mungkin karena dia kakak."**

Mereka pun kini mulai bermain dengan damai lagi setelah terjadi perdebatan kecil diantaranya.

.

.

.

.

"APPA!" Minhye berlari menuju Jongdae setelah menyelesaikan semua latihannya hari ini. Jongdae pun menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat, dengan Jongseok yang berada di pelukkannya.

"**Ini bukan syuting film kan?!"**

"Appa! Aku membuatkan ini untuk Jongseok." Minhye memberikan sebuah lego yang entah berbentuk apa itu kepada sang Ayah.

"Eoh! Ini Bagus, bagaimana kau membuatnya eoh?"

"Aku membuatnya bersama temanku, Jongseok pasti menyukainya."

"Tapi kenapa ini berwarna biru dan kuning? Bukankah warna kesukaan Jongseok biru?!"

"Tidak! Jongseok juga menyukai warna kuning." Jongdae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Minhye.

"**Ini hebat! Minhye tidak berbicara apapun kepada Jongdae tentang perdebatan tadi."**

"Kau menyukainya Jongseok?" Jongdae bertanya kepada Jongseok yang sekarang terfokus dengan lego tersebut.

"Eumm! Makasih Nunna." Jongseok memberikan pelukan kepada Minhye, dan dibalas pelukan oleh Minhye.

"Eoh! Cepat lah besar eoh!" Minhye mengusak rambut Jongseok lembut. Jongdae tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua anaknya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

_***Incheon, 06.00.***_

Pagi masih gelap di musim semi menyambut kota Incheon. Sebuah rumah yang luas dengan interior serba putih dengan perabotan yang cukup lengkap dan rapi, dan tirai-tirai yang belum dibuka oleh si empunya rumah. Jika dilihat-lihat ini adalah ruang tengah tempat keluarga tersebut berkumpul, bermain, maupun menonton TV.

"**Apakah ini keluarga baru?!"**

Kamera beralih ke susunan foto-foto yang terpajang rapi disisi lain ruangan tersebut. Telihat sebuah foto bayi berbaju putih dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"**Wajah bayi ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang." **

Lalu kamera beralih kembali ke satu foto lain yang terpajang tak jauh dari foto bayi berbaju putih tersebut. Foto itu juga menunjukan sebuah bayi namun dengan pakaian berwarna pink yang sangat cantik.

Kini kamera menunjukan sebuah kamar yang cukup besar, dengan dua pasang pria dan wanita tengah tertidur lelap di ranjang yang juga cukup besar.

"**Oke! Aku sekarang mulai tau siapa keluarga ini."**

Tak lama kemudian pria dari salah satu dari pasangan suami istri tersebut terganggu tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk bangun. Ia mengusak rambut hitam legamnya, ia mulai mengamati sekelilingnya, dan dilihatnya sang istri yang berada disampingnya tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Dia lalu memutuskan untuk membenarkan letak selimut sang istri, dan mulai beranjak dari ranjang untuk keluar kamar. Namun, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar pria tersebut memilih menyapa salah satu kamera yang berada dikamarnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo!"

"**Tebakanku benar! INI KELUARGA PARK CHANYEOL."**

.

.

.

_*Keluarga Park Chanyeol! Seorang pria yang membuat jutaan gadis patah hati, setelah ia memutuskan untuk menikahi sang kekasih Byun Baekhyun pada 5 tahun yang lalu. Pasangan ini cukup dikenal publik, bagaimana tidak?! Seorang Park Chanyeol sering membuat kejutan-kejutan manis kepada sang pasangan, hingga disebut boyfriend material. Kini boyfriend material untuk beberapa tahun lalu inipun sudah menjadi Daddy material bagi dua pasang anak yang berwajah menggemaskan. Park Chanhyun, yang lahir 4 tahun lalu. Dan Park Jiwon yang lahir 18 bulan yang lalu. Keluarga ini menjadi family goals bagi masyarakat korea saat ini. Namun, dapatkah Daddy material ini menjadi superman bagi dua anaknya nanti?*._

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"**Lihatlah rambutnya! Begini yang dulu dikatakan boyfriend material?! Hahaha." **

Chanyeol mencuci wajahnya di wastafel dapur dengan sangat kasar, dan sedikit membasahi rambutnya dengan air yang keluar dari kran wastafel tersebut.

"**Bahkan dia membasuh wajah di wastafel dapur?! Aku tak percaya ini."**

Chanyeol menyelesaikan kegiatan membasuh wajah dan rambutnya, lalu berjalan menuju kulkas yang tak jauh dari tempatnya membasuh wajah. Dibukanya kulkas tersebut.

"Apa yang harus dimasak hari ini?!" Chanyeol tetap mmengobra-abrik isi kulkas.

"Aku kehabisan bahan makanan."

Chanyeol lalu pergi dari tempat itu, dan menuju ruangan yang tadi menjadi tempatnya tidur. Ia lalu menaiki ranjang dan memeluk sang istri, sesekali kecupan diberikan kepada sang istri agar istrinya terbangun.

"**Ohh, ini sangat tidak pantas untuk disiarkan di televisi Park Chanyeol-ssi!" *menggerutu. **

"Sayang!" Chanyeol tetap pada posisinya yang memeluk sang Istri, dan mengelus-elus kepala sang Istri.

"Hmm!" Baekhyun menyahut ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau membasuh rambutmu eoh?" Baekhyun melihat rambut Chanyeol yang sedikit basah.

"Eoh!" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau keswalayan!? Kita kehabisan bahan makanan." Chanyeol mulai menyampaikan apa yang ingin Ia sampaikan tadi.

"Baiklah! Aku akan keswalayan." Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari ranjang, dan bersiap untuk ke swalayan.

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun sudah berada didepan pintu, Chanyeol sedang membenarkan letak mantel Baekhyun agar sedikit membuat Baekhyun hangat.

"**Ini bukanlah program acara we got married permirsa."**

Setelah selesai membenarkan mantel Baekhyun, Chanyeol kemudian memeluk sang Istri.

"Jika Jiwon bangun, buatkan susu seperti biasa!"

"Eoh!"

"Baiklah! Aku berangkat." Baekhyun memberikan kucupan ringan dipipi Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati eoh!" Baekhyun menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban kepada sang Suami.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini duduk diruang tengah dengan mengadahkan kepalanya. Karena bosan, sekarang Chanyeol mulai memainkan puzzle milik Chanyun yang berserakan di karpet ruangan tersebut. Namun, itu belum bisa mengusir kebosanan yang ia rasakan. Dan kini ia kembali duduk dan mengadahkan kepalanya.

_*Clekkk... _

"Oh! Chanyun bangun." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya duduk lalu berjalan menuju kamar sang anak.

Disana terlihat seorang anak dengan wajah 100% diwariskan dari sang ayah. Chanhyun berdiri didaun pintu dan terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kamera-kamera yang tersebar dirumahnya.

"Chanhyun-a! Kau sudah bangun." Chanhyun yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"DADDY!" Chanhyun berlari menuju sang Ayah. Dan disambut pelukan, dan gendongan dari sang ayah.

Kini Chanhyun berada di gendongan Chanyeol, kemudian langkah kaki Chanyeol membawanya kekamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah anak sulungnya tersebut. Di letakannya Chanhyun sebuah balok kayu depan wastafel kamar mandi tersebut Chanyeol pun mulai membasuh wajah Chanhyun dengan basuhan yang lembut.

Kegiatan Chanyeol berhenti sejenak setelah melihat anak sulungnya tersebut, seperti menahan sesuatu. "Apakah menyakitkan?"

"Tidak, ini terasa sedikit dingin." Chanhyun mengusap lelehan air yang tertinggal dari basuhan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Chanhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk sang Ayah, sambil terus mengusap wajahnya agar tak ada air yang tersisa diwajahnya. "Daddy, apakah ini sudah selesai?"

"Ehmm, sudah." Chanhyun turun dari balokan kayu, kemudian mulai meninggalkan kamar mandi sambil berlari.

Langkah kaki kecilnya pun membawa Chanhyun ke ruang tengah. Namun, lagi-lagi langkah lari tiba-tiba berhenti secara mendadak, saat melihat rumah-rumah kecil lain berada di rumahnya. Pandangannya menelusuri segala sisi ruangan tersebut, dengan pandangan aneh dia mulai menerka-nerka apa yang tengah terjadi di rumahnya.

"Daddy, kemana Mommy?" Chanhyun berbalik badan, disana Chanyeol juga tengah berjalan sejalalan dengannya.

"Mommy? Mommy berbelanja makanan untuk kita."

Kemudian Chanyeol memilih untuk berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruangan tersebut, dengan Chanhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya."Lalu siapa paman yang ada di rumah itu?"

"Itu teman Daddy. Kau mau berteman dengan teman Daddy? Mereka tidak jahat, mereka akan disini untuk beberapa waktu. Kau mau menyapanya?"

"Daddy bantu aku menyapa teman daddy." Chanhyun berbisik ke telinga Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menyanggupi keinginan sang anak.

**"Dia merencanakan sesuatu."**

Lalu Chanyeol beralih ke dapur tengah menyiapkan sesuatu disana. Dia tentunya tidak sendiri, disana ada Chanhyun yang Setia disampingnya dengan menaiki kursi pendek.

**"Bukankah tanggannya sangat lihai mempersiapkan sesuatu!? Aku penasaran sebenarnya Chanyeol itu apa!? Dia bisa segalanya."**

Setelah selesai, Chanhyun membawa semangkuk kudapan yang tadi disiapkan oleh Chanyeol dan diberikan kepada satu persatu kameramen yang ada disana dengan tingkah manisnya.

**"Awwwwww! Jadi dia menyambut semua kameramen dengan kudapan."**

Setelah semua kameramen mendapat kudapannya, Chanhyun kemudian duduk manis ditengah ruangan tadi lalu menyantap sisa kudapan yang disiapkan oleh Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya melihat tingkah sang anak dari meja makan, tak jauh dari tempat Chanhyun menyantap kudapannya.

Kamera beralih ke sebuah kamar dengan sedikit pencahayaan disana, disebuah kasur mini terdapat seorang anak perempuan dengan cantiknya terlelap. Lalu beberapa saat tubuh anak tersebut terdikit tersentak.

**"Eoh, dia bangun! Dia bangun!"**

Benar saja anak tersebut tiba-tiba bangun dengan sendirinya, lalu melihat ke sekitarnya. Ia merasa asing dengan kamera dan rumah kecil dikamarnya.

"Hiks…. Hiks…" anak tersebut mulai menangis.

Chanyeol yang kebetulan melewati ruangan tersebutpun memasuki ruangan tersebut, dihampiri ranjang sang anak bungsunya tersebut lalu menggendong putri cantik nya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Jiwonie! Daddy disini." ucap chanyeol sambil menenangkan sang anak. Perlahan dan tangisan Jiwon mulai mereda.

Setelah tenang Chanyeol membawa Jiwon kekamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah Jiwon. Berbeda dengan Chanhyun, Jiwon cukup tenang saat dibasuh wajahnya.

**"Sepertinya mereka mengajari membasuh wajah setelah mandi sejak dini kepada kedua anaknya."**

Selesai membasuh wajah, Chanyeol lantas membawa putri kecilnya menuju ruangan tengah yang Chanhyun juga berada disana. Chanyeol duduk sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung putrinya tersebut, sambil menyanyikan lagu yang menenangkan. Sementara Jiwon hanya menatap keluar jendela apartemennya.

**"Aku melihat sisi lain dari Park Chanyeol."**

Sementara Chanhyun sedang sibuk didapur. Dia menyiapkan susu untuk adik tercintanya.

**"Bukankah keluarga ini membuat semenanjung korea iri eoh?!"**

Chanhyun lalu berlari menuju sang Ayah dan memberikan susu tersebut, Chanyeol menggapainya dan memberikannya kepada Jiwon.

Setelah Jiwon kenyang dengan susunya, Chanyeol mengajak mereka untuk bermain-main kecil dengan kedua buah hatinya. Chanyeol mengangkat Jiwon dilehernya, sedangkan Chanhyun berlarian di lantai.

"Ayo tangkap oppa!" Chanyeol terus mengejar Chanhyun yang mencoba melarikan diri. Sedangkan Jiwon tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan permainan ini.

Tak lama kemudian pintu apartemen mereka terbuka. "Eoh! Mommy datang!" Chanyeol yang memang sedikit lelahpun bisa tersenyum lega.

Chanhyun mulai mendekati pintu dan diikuti Jiwon dibelakangnya.

"Mommy!" seru Chanhyun.

"Uri Chanhyun-ie! Uri Jiwon-ie!" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya lalu disambut pelukan oleh keduannya.

**"Tolong siapapun! Hentikan senyuman manis Baekhyun disini!"**

"Apakah tidur kalian nyenyak eoh?!"

"Eoh! Mommy, tadi malam aku bermimpi aku mempunyai mainan dino yang baru."

"Benarkah!?" Baekhyun mulai memasuki apartemennya, setelah Chanyeol membawa semua belajaannya kedapur.

Baekhyun lalu bermain-main dengan buah hatinya, sedangkan Chanyeol lagi-lagi tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu didapurnya.

**"Sebentar!? Mengapa Chanyeol hobi sekali didapur!?"**

.

.

.

_***WAWANCARA KELUARGA CHANYEOL ON"**_

"ANNYEONGHASEYO! KAMI DARI KELUARGA CHANYEOL, HEHE." seru Keluarga ini, namun Chanhyun yang lebih mendominasi.

"Kemungkinan banyak orang yang telah mengenal kami, tapi banyak hal yang tidak terlihat diluaran sana. Jadi mohon dukungannya!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membungkuk dalam duduknya. Sedangkan Chanhyun yang berada dipangkuan Chanyeol tengah asyik memainkan toben, anjing kesayangan keluarga tersebut.

**"Bisa ceritakan awal pertemuan kalian?!"**

"Aku mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan, semua pasti tau bukan!? Setelah kakakku itu menikah dan mempunyai bayi, aku selalu dikenalkan dengan teman kerjanya yang kebetulan mengunjungi kakakku yang baru saja melahirkan." Chanyeol sedikit kerepotan dengan pergerakan Chanhyun dipangkuannya, namun Chanhyun juga keperotan dengan pergerakan toben yang juga dipangkuannya.

"Pada saat itu aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau tentang percintaan, lalu lambat laun kakakku mulai lelah dengan menjodohkanku dengan para temannya. Lalu beberapa bulan kemudian, Baekhyun datang sebagai salah satu junior kakakku dikantornya. Saat itu aku langsung jatuh Cinta untuk pandangan pertama padanya. Kami lalu mulai bertukar telepon, dan pesan setelah itu." tambah Chanyeol.

"Bahkan, kita berdua saling memberi alasan agar bisa bertemu dirumah masing-masing. Tanpa sadar hubungan seperti itu kita lalui selama lebih dari 3 tahun." Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan.

"Setelah banyak hal yang kita lalui bersama tanpa suatu ikatan, aku melamarnya." ucap Chanyeol bangga.

**"Kau langsung melamarnya tanpa berkencan dulu!?"**

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku rasa dulu aku terlalu menjadi pengecut untuk menyatakan Cinta, dan setelah masukan dari kakak dan ibu, aku langsung melamarnya."

**"Kalian mempunyai dua anak dengan selisih umur yang cukup dekat, bagaimana kalian mengurus mereka!?"**

"Itu tidaklah sulit, kami akan membagi waktu bermain ataupun waktu yang lainya secara berkala. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti jawaban klasik bagi sebagaian orang, namun ini yang memang kami terapkan. Jika Chanyeol lelah setelah berkerja, maka aku akan menjaga anak-anak."

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa memasak. Maka dari itu yang berada didapur adalah Chanyeol, sedangkan urusan membereskan rumah adalah urusanku, namun terkadang Chanyeol lebih pandai merapikan rumah dari pada aku. Itulah kenapa terkadang aku merasa bersyukur sekaligus merasa bersalah kepadanya. Sebagai istri aku tidak bisa belajar lebih baik lagi."

"Sebenarnya itu juga tidak masalah! Terkadang aku juga mereka bersalah dengannya yang diumurnya yang masih belia sudah memiliki dua anak yang sangat susah untuk dirawat sendiri saat aku berkerja. Terimakasih susah menjadi istriku Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya. Kedua sejoli tersebut memamerkan kemesraannya kembali.

_***WAWANCARA**__**KELUARGA**__**CHANYEOL**__**OFF***_

_._

.

.

Keluarga Chanyeol menikmati sarapan paginya dengan nikmat, Chanhyun duduk dihapadan Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun menyuapi Jiwon yang belum bisa memegang makanannya sendiri. Dan Chanyeol duduk disebelah Chanhyun sambil sesekali merapikan sisa makannya yang ada diwajah Chanhyun.

"Chanhyun-ah, dua hari ini kau ada bersama Daddy tanpa Mommy. Bagaimana perasaanmu?!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelap sisi mulut Chanhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Jiwon?!"

"Jiwon akan ikut kita."

"Memangnya Mommy mau kemana!?" Chanhyun tetap mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya.

"Mommy akan berlibur sendiri." Baekhyun mulai membantu Chanyeol untuk menjawab sang anak.

"Apakah Mommy mendapat tiket berlibur dari paman santa karena Mommy menjadi anak yang baik!?"

"Hmmm, Mommy mendapatkan tiketnya. Itu karena Mommy selalu menghabiskan makanan, tidak berbohong, dan sopan kepada semua orang."

"Baiklah aku akan seperti itu agar paman santa memberikan tiket berlibur." ucap Chanhyun sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya.

**"AIGOOOO!"**

"Oppa! Hari ini Jiwon harus mendapatkan vaksin. Tolong bawa diklinik seperti biasa. Dia tidak akan rewel jika dia tidak melihat jarum suntiknya."

"Baiklah!"

Dan itulah pagi cerah keluarga Chanyeol

**"SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER SELANJUTNYA."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**_TBC_**_

_**HAI! HAI! HAI! MUNGKIN BANYAK BANGET YANG BERPIKIR KOK ENGGAK UPDET UPDET YAA NIN FF?! Oke sekarang aku bakal kasih tau alesannya. Yang pertama, aku lupa email aku, dan itu udah salah hampir 20 kali, dan disuruh nunggu 45 hari biar semuanya pulih. Yang kedua, di real life aku sebenarnya sedikit sibuk sih, karna harus mempersiapkan masa depan gitu. Bukan menikah yaaa! Yang ketiga, semua chapter yang udah aku tulis sampek chapter 12 ilang semua, alhasil harus mulai dari awal. Tapi nggak apa! Demi hasrat buat ff ini, aku bakal ngelanjutin sampek end kalo enggak ada halangan. **_

_**MAKASIH YANG UDAH BACA, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORIT DAN SEBAGAINYA. AKU SENENG BANGET SAMA DUKUBGAB KALIAN. TERUS DUKUNG FF INI YAA, BIAR AKU MAKIN SEMABGAT NULISNYA. KECUP KECUP UNTUK SEMUANYAAAAAAAA. **_

_**And sorry for typo. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SAMPAI JUMPA DICHAPTER DEPAN. **_

_**SEKEDAR SPOILER, CHAPTER DEPAN AKAN ADA SEDIKIT INSIDEN YANG MENIMPA SI KEMBAR OH.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**THE RETURN OF SUPERMAN, chapter 4.**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Keluarga Junmyeon**_

_**Keluarga Sehun**_

_**Keluarga Jongdae**_

_**Keluarga Chanyeol**_

_**Keluarga Jongin**_

_**Keluarga Kris**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_HAPPY READING_**_

_**_And sorry for typo_**_

_**Seoul, 06.00. Keluarga Oh. **_

"aaaAAA!"

**"Sepertinya aku sedikit kenal dengan suara teriakan ini."**

Terlihat Sehyuk dan Seohyun sedang bermain lompat-lompatan diatas tubuh ayahnya, sedangkan Sehun masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

**"Bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan tubuh yang diinjak anaknya sendiri?!"**

"Appa! Ireona eoh!" Sehyuk mencoba membuka mata sang Ayah dengan tangannya. Namun, Sehun tetap terlelap.

"APPA!" Sehun tersentak ditidurnya. Matanya terbuka namun tak menunjukkan akan bangun dari ranjang sang anak.

**"Tunggu! Dia tidur diranjang anaknya yang kecil itu!? Wahhh, dia Ayah terhebat."**

Sehyuk dan Seohyuk terus bermain dengan tubuh sang Ayah yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa untuk bangkit dari ranjang sang anak.

**"Pasti lelah memiliki dua anak yang aktif seperti Sehyuk dan Seohyuk."**

Sehyuk dan Seohyuk duduk bersila dan bermain di atas perut sang Ayah. Namun itu tak lama, beberapa saat kemudian mereka kembali berloncat-loncatan di atas tubuh sang Ayah.

_Bughh… _

Merasakan beban yang berkurang, Sehunpun mencoba keadaan si kembar yang beberapa saat lalu bermain di atas perutnya. Pertama kali membuka matanya hanya ada Sehyuk dengan wajah kebingungan. Sehun mempunyai perasaan buruk. Dilihatnya lantai setelah memindahkan Sehyuk.

Sehun melihat Seohyuk jatuh dengan wajah yang terbentur lantai kamar tersebut. Sehun langsung bangun dan mengangkat sang anak, walaupun Seohyuk sudah mencoba untuk bangun sendiri. Dilihatnya Seohyuk tidak mendapat luka serius, hanya sedikit berdarah di bibirnya karena berbenturan dengan mainan yang ada di lantai kamarnya.

_***WAWANCARA OH SEHUN ON***_

"Mereka sangat lincah! Aku juga sedikit bingung dengan mereka, mereka sudah bermain saat aku baru membuka mata, dan mereka akan menyambutku dengan heboh saat aku pulang kerja. Aku selalu bertanya pada Luhan, apakah mereka pernah tidur siang atau pernah lelah?! Dan Luhan menjawab mereka hanya tidur sebentar lalu bermain lagi."

**"Lalu apakah mereka sering bertengkar!?"**

"Itu pasti! Diumur mereka yang masih berpikir mainan itu segalanya, pasti sering bertengkar. Walaupun aku dan Luhan sudah menyiasati dengan membeli dua mainan yang sama persis, namun tetap saja mereka bertengkar. Entahlah, aku bingung mendeskripsikannya seperti apa. Intinya mereka sangat-sangat lincah dan sedikit troulemaker."

**"Bagaimana kau dan Luhan membagi waktu untuk mengurus mereka!?"**

"Pada awalnya saat mereka berumur 6 bulan, aku dan Luhan sama-sama berkerja. Itu cukup membuat stress karena saat Luhan berkerja maka aku akan menjaga mereka, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kami saat itu memutuskan untuk mengambil jadwal yang tidak bertabrakan. Namun, semakin bertambahnya usia mereka, mereka menjadi yaa aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, ditambah lagi pada saat itu bertepatan dengan jadwal kerja ku yang sedikit tak terkendali. Pada saat itu Luhan memutuskan untuk membawa perkerjaannya kerumah agar bisa menjaga Si kembar dengan maksimal. Jadi aku bisa berkerja dengan jadwal penuh dan Luhan bisa menjadi desainer dan menjadi ibu yang baik."

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir dengan Luhan. Dia selalu mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik, bahkan dia selalu mampu menyiapkan apa yang aku butuhkan disaat Si kembar tengah dalam mood yang buruk. Terkadang aku selalu berpikir bagaimana jika bukan dia yang aku nikahi, apakah sama!?"

**"Ucapkan sesuatu untuk istrimu!"**

"Apa!?"

**"Ucapkan apa yang kau rasakan selama ini padanya! Dia pasti akan menonton acara ini."**

"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah tipe pria yang akan mengubar kata-kata yang manis, kau taukan!? Tapi, aku benar-benar berterimakasih karna kau yang menjadi istriku, aku minta maaf jika aku bukanlah suami yang baik, aku sangat-sangat mencitaimu."

_***WAWANCARA SEHUN OFF***_

.

.

.

Sehun kini tengah mencuci sayuran didapurnya, dan sesekali mengawasi si kembar yang bermain diruang tengah. Sehyuk dan Seohyuk bermain dengan tenangnya sambil menonton serial televisi kesukaan mereka.

**"Apa ini?! Mereka menyukai iklan televisi dibanding dengan serial kartun yang ditayangkan."**

Memang saat serial televisi ditayangkan, Sehyuk maupun Seohyuk memilih untuk berlari-larian ataupun asyik bermaiin sendiri. Namun, saat iklan ditayangkan mereka akan sejenak meninggalkan aktivitas bermainnya lalu fokus dengan iklan yang ada di televisi.

"Setidaknya aku bisa tenang untuk menyiapkan makanan." Sehun terus sibuk didapur, dan sesekali membuka kulkas yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

**"Dia terlihat sedikit kaku melakukan hal itu."**

"Chaaa! Mari kita lihat apa yang harus dimasak untuk hari ini." Sehun merapikan semua sayuran yang telah ia cuci tadi.

**"Tapi bukankah dia terlihat mencuci semua sayuran yang ada dikulkas?!"**

**"Tidak seperti itu Oh Sehun! Itu akan membuatnya busuk jika tidak langsung dimasak."**

Lalu Sehun memasukan kembali sayuran yang tidak diperlukannya kedalam kulkas, dan kembali menyiapkan makanan untuk Si kembar.

"Syukurlah mereka sedikit tenang, huhhh!" Sehun cukup bersyukur Si kembar tak banyak tingkah saat dia memasak, tidak ada yang berlarian disekitar kakinya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

**"Tapi Sehun Appa, bukankah ini sedikit mencurigakan?!"**

Kini kamera beralih ke ruang tempat Si kembar tadi bermain sambil menonton televisi. Namun, baik Sehyuk ataupun Seohyuk tidak berada disana.

**"Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka."**

Sehun mengiris apel dengan sedikit rapi, namun terkesan acak-acakan. Ia berniat memberikannya kepada Si kembar jagoannya yang sangat tenang menunggunya memasakan sesuatu.

**"Tidak! Mereka entah kemana. Mengapa aku yang merasakan gemetar begini!?"**

Sehun berjalan ke ruang tengah dengan sesekali merapikan rambutnya. Namun, yang terlihat disana hanyalah mainan yang berceceran dan televisi yang dibiarkan menyala.

"Kemana mereka?!" Sehun mulai mencarinya keseluruh ruangan dirumahnya namun nihil tak ada Si kembar.

Baik kamera kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan pintu dalam arah masuk kerumah juga tidak memperlihatkan kedua putra dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Tentu saja Sehun bingung dan mulai cemas. Lalu ia duduk di ruang tengah sambil mengecek sebuah kontak di telponnya, lalu menekan sebuah dial up dan tak lama sebuah sahutan menyapanya.

_"Yeobseo!"_

**"Itu Luhan."**

"Sehyuk dan Seohyuk tidak ada dirumah." Sehun mulai menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya dengan sedikit gugup bercampur dengan cemas.

_"Hah?!"_

"Mereka menghilang!" Sehun terlihat cemas dengan menggigiti ibu jarinya.

_"Kau sudah mencarinya keseluruh ruangan?!"_

"Sudah, tapi mereka tak terlihat."

_"Tenanglah jangan panik!"_

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK PANIK!?"

**"Sehun Appa, ini bukanlah saatnya untuk beremosi."**

_"Tenanglah dulu! Cobalah kau mencari lagi! Aku akan menelpon petugas apartemen."_

"Baiklah. Ku tutup!" dan kini sehun kembali mencari si kembar.

.

.

.

.

_"Hihhihihi." _

**"Tunggu! Bukankah ini suara si kembar?"**

Lalu kamera menyorot si kembar yang kini berada diantara pintu dalam dan luar apartemen tersebut. Mereka tengah bermain sesuatu yang seru disana.

**"Mereka tidak hilang tapi mereka bermain di sana."**

.

.

.

Sehun terus mencari si kembar dengan meneriaki mereka. Namun, tetap tidak ada sautan atas panggilan tersebut. Lalu ia meraih mantel yang berada di kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju keluar rumah.

**"Yaa benar! Keluarlah dan kau akan menemukan anakmu."**

Saat akan membuka pintu dalam apartemennya dia belum sadar akan suara-suara aneh yang terdengar cukup jelas, pikirannya sungguh sangat kalut sekarang. Lalu pada saat dia membuka pintu dalam apartemennya. "OH ASTAGA!"

**"Pasti berat mempunyai anak yang aktif seperti mereka, apalagi mereka dua anak."**

Dengan polosnya si kembar tengah bermain di rak sepatu milik Ayah dan Ibunya, mereka sekarang sudah tidak berpakaian seperti yang sebelumnya. Kini mereka hanya mengenakan popok, kaos berlengan pendek berwarna putih, namun yang membuatnya aneh adalah sebuah helm sepeda yang mereka kenakan.

Saat Sehun memergokinya, mereka sedang mencoba sebuah sepatu hak tinggi milik Luhan. Sehun melihatnya pun hanya menganga dengan kelakuan kedua anaknya tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini eoh?" Sehun duduk disamping Sehyuk yang tengah mencoba sepatu hak tinggi yang telah ia pilih, sedangkan Seohyuk sudah berdiri dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang ia pakai beberapa saat lalu.

**"Bukannya menarik Si kembar dan memarahi mereka, dia malah mengikuti arah permainan si kembar."**

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman." Ucap Seohyun dengan membenarkan helm yang dikepalanya.

"Kalian ingin ke taman?! Tapi kenapa tidak bilang ke Appa!?"

**"Ini sedikit sulit! Ketika anak kita berbuat kesalahan seperti ini sulit untuk tidak memarahinya, namun Sehun tidak memarahi mereka, bahkan menghela nafas dengan keras pun tidak. Mungkin ini kelegaannya karena mereka tidak hilang."**

"Hehehe." Sehun ingin marah, namun ketika kedua buah hatinya memamerkan senyuman polos khas anak kecil tentu akan luluh.

"Baiklah kita ke taman, tapi setelah kalian menghabiskan makanan kalian oke?!" Si kembar menganggukan kepala mereka secara bersamaan.

"Janji?" Sehun mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Si kembar. Dan mereka pun saling mengikat janji satu sama lain.

**"Ternyata dia juga bisa menjadi Ayah yang bijaksana."**

"Tapi sebentar! Aksesoris kalian ada yang kurang. Sebentar yaa, Appa akan membawakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Sehun kembali dengan membawa kacamata yang beberapa akhir ini menjadi tren. Ia memakaikannya kepada Si kembar secara bersamaan. Dan kini Si kembar semakin terlihat aneh dengan tambahan kacamata yang Sehun bawa tadi.

**"Mereka malah semakin aneh, namun gen mereka bagus jadi mereka tetap terlihat tampan. Ini tidak adil."**

"Ini akan membuat Eomma kalian tertawa." Sehun memotret Si kembar dengan dandannya yang nyeleh tersebut.

Lalu Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak, sedangkan Si kembar kini telah duduk di meja makan dengan bantuan kursi khusus untuk balita.

"Chaaa! Makan yang banyak eoh."

Sehyuk dan Seohyuk memakan makanan mereka dengan sangat lahap, sesekali mereka bercanda dengan sang Ayah sehingga sarapan pagi keluarga oh tersebut berwarna.

.

.

.

_**Incheon, Keluarga Yeol.**_

Chanyeol tengah membuka sebuah pintu di suatu tempat. Disana terdapat banyak mainan dan berbagai alat-alat yang biasanya disukai oleh anak seusia Chanhyun dan Jiwon. Namun, raut wajah Chanhyun sedikit berbeda dari pada saat keluar dari mobil sesaat lalu.

**"Ini tempat yang cocok Chanhyun maupun Jiwon, tapi kenapa Chanhyun sedikit terlihat cemas?!"**

"Daddy, apakah aku akan mendapat satu suntikan?!"

**"AAA! Ini klinik kesehatan untuk anak-anak. Tadi memang Baekhyun berpesan agar Jiwon dibawa ke klinik."**

"Tidak, ini waktunya Jiwon." Chanyeol menjawabnya sambil terus membawa Jiwon yang berada di gendongannya dan Chanhyun untuk semakin memasuki tempat tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, atas nama Park Jiwon." Chanyeol menghampiri staff yang berada di bagian resepsonis.

"Atas wali Park Chanyeol, benar?!"

"Nee."

"Silahkan tanda tangan untuk kedatangannya, dan silahkan tunggu hingga nama anak anda dipanggil." staff tersebut menyerahkan pen digital kepada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol segera mendatatangani sebuah tablet yang ada di hadapannya.

Sesudah melakukan check list, Chanyeol mengajak Chanhyun dan Jiwon untuk bermain di area kids garden. Namun, hanya Jiwon yang bersemangat untuk bermain disana, sedangkan Chanhyun hanya menjaganya agar tetap aman.

**"Chanhyun terlihat sangat jantan."**

Chanyeol yang melihat perlakuan Chanhyun kepada adiknya pun hanya tersenyum bangga, dia terus mengawasi kedua buah hatinya dengan sabar. Tiba-tiba, Chanhyun datang sambil berlari menujunya. Chanyeol lantas menangkap sang putra yang sangat tampan tersebut.

"Kenapa eoh?! Kau tadi sangat bersemangat." Chanyeol melihat tingkah anaknya yang tidak seperti biasanya pun bertanya perihal yang mengganggu pikiran sang anak.

"Aku ingin pulang." Chanhyun beralih kepangkuan sang Ayah.

"Tapi kenapa hmm?" Chanyeol menciumi Puncak kepala sang anak.

**"Chanyeol benar-benar suami yang ideal. Dia pintar memasak, menulis lagu, menyanyi, berakting, dan mengurus anak. Sungguh aku iri."**

"Aku tidak mau melihat Jiwon kesakitan, Daddy."

**"Aigoo! Dia pasti ingat betul rasa sakit akibat suntikan itu. Dia sangat peduli dengan adiknya."**

"Chanhyun, jika Daddy atau Mommy sakit, apa yang harus kau lakukan?!"

"Memberi Daddy Mommy obat."

"Baiklah, kau ingin Jiwon sakit?!" Chanhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Kau tau, agar seseorang tidak sakit maka harus di berikan sedikit suntikan!? Setelah mereka diberikan suntikan maka mereka akan kuat."

"Tapi itu menyakitkan, Daddy." Chanhyun membalikan badannya dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah begini, kita akan pulang. Tapi, kau kemarin mendengar Jiwon menangis karena tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar?" Chanhyun kembali mengangguk pelan.

"Itu akan semakin parah jika Jiwon tidak diberi sedikit suntikan. Kau ingin melihat Jiwon menangis setiap malam atau Jiwon menangis sekali lalu keesokan harinya dia akan kembali bermain bersamamu?!"

"Menangis sekali lalu bermain."

**"Aku suka dengan tipe orang tua seperti ini. Mereka selalu memberi pengertian kepada anaknya dengan hati-hati, lalu memberi perumpamaan dengan sangat baik."**

"Baiklah, apakah kita jadi pulang?!"

"Tidak, aku ingin Jiwon diberikan sedikit suntikan."

"Oke, anak Daddy memilih keputusan yang baik. High five boys!" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas lalu dengan semangat Chanhyun menepuk kedua tangan sang Ayah.

Tak berapa Chanhyun kembali memasuki kids garden yang berada disana. Tidak seperti tadi, kini dirinya juga mulai mencoba beberapa permainan, walaupun tetap berada didekat sang Adik agar tetap dapat mengawasi adik semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

Tak berselang lama seorang staff disana menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Park Jiwon."

"Ah ne, terimakasih." Chanyeol memberikan bungkukkan sebagai tanda terimakasih kepada sang staff.

"Chanhyun-ah, Jiwon-ah! Kemari, Daddy tunggu eoh!" Chanhyun yang mendengar seruan san Ayahpun berlari kearah Jiwon, dan dengan telatennya mengandeng Jiwon untuk mendekat kearah Daddynya yang telah menunggu.

"Apakah sudah waktunya Jiwon?!" dengan raut cemas Chanhyun bertanya kepada sang Ayah.

"Iyaaa, kau tak apa?!" Chanhyun mengangguk lemas.

"Ini hanya sedikit menyakitkan tapi Jiwon akan baik-baik saja, percayalah pada Daddy eoh!" Chanyeol mengusak kepala putra sulungnya dengan lembut.

**"Inilah guna mempunyai seorang putra sebelum memliki seorang Putri."**

Chanyeol lalu memasangkan sepasang sepatu Jiwon, sedangkan Chanhyun tengah memakai sepatunya sendiri. Setelah selesai dengan urusan sepatu, ketiganya lalu berjalan menuju keruangan yang telah diarahkan oleh staff disana.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Chanyeol dan Chanhyun menyapa secara bersamaan. Kini Jiwon berada di gendongannya, sedangkan Chanhyun bergelayut dikaki kirinya.

"Jiwon-ie, ayo ucapkan salam." Ucap Chanyeol.

**"Aku suka cara Ayah disini mengajarkan sopan santun kepada anaknya."**

"Annyeonghaseyo." dengan gaya khas anak kecil nan manis, Jiwon mengucapkan salamnya sambil berlagak membungkuk digendongan sang Ayah.

**"Tolong katakan pada Chanyeol untuk selalu menjaga Putrinya yang sangat manis."**

"Aigoo, yeppeuda! Siapa namamu?"

"Won-ie."

**"Ahhh, yeppeuda."**

"Baiklah, apakah kau sudah siap untuk diperiksa!? Setelah diperiksa kau akan mendapat hadiah." Jiwon menganggukkan kepala setelah mendengar perkataan sang dokter.

**"Tapi bukankah Jiwon terlalu tenang saat diruangan ini, secara dia masih 18 bulan."**

"Apakah ini menyakitkan?" tanya Chanhyun kepada sang dokter yang kini tengah mempersiapkan alat untuk memeriksa kondisi Jiwon.

"Tidak, ini tidak menyakitkan."

"Tolong jangan menyakiti uri Jiwon-ie."

**"Park Chanyeol-ssi, bolehkan aku membawa satu diantara anakmu eoh?! Mereka sangat menggemaskan, tolong."**

"Baiklah, kau oppa yang baik eoh." sang dokter memberikan pujian atas sikap Chanhyun yang baik sebagai kakak lelaki dari Jiwon. Dan Chanyeol hanya memandang putranya dengan sangat bangga.

"Berat badannya ideal untuk seusianya, apakah dia memiliki masalah dalam makanan?!" setelah mengecek kondisi Jiwon, dokter tersebut memberikan penjelasan kepada Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Ohh itu sangat baik, mengingat usia Jiwon adalah usia bayi untuk memilih-milih makanan. Mari kita lihat lainya, tinggi badannya juga ideal untuk anak seusianya, juga pertumbuhan giginya sudah semestinya. Namun, inilah saatnya Jiwon mendapat vaksin yang ketiga." Mendengar perkataan dokter, tubuh Chanhyun menegang.

"Daddy!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Jiwon tidak akan terluka eoh."

**"Ini sangat aneh, Jiwon sangat tenang, sedangkan Chanhyun terlihat gelisah. Ini seperti Chanhyun memang tidak ingin melihat adiknya terluka ataupun menangis."**

"Baiklah, tolong pegang Jiwon dengan erat."

"Chanhyun, kau boleh ikut memegangi Jiwon." mendengar itu Chanhyun lantas memegang kaki Jiwon, guna menyalurkan kekuatan.

Saat jarum suntik mulai menembus daging Jiwon.

"DADDYYYYY!" bukan Jiwon yang menangis lantang melainkan Chanhyun yang menangis sambil meneriaki nama sang Ayah.

**"Wae?! Wae?! Mengapa kau yang menangis Chanhyun-ah."**

Jangan kan sang dokter, Chanyeolpun merasa kebingungan dengan Chanhyun. Jiwon tentu kaget dengan jarum yang menusuk dagingnya, namun itu hanya sebentar, dia hanya merengek. Namun, Chanhyun menunjukkan ekspresi lain. Dia menangis dengan sangat keras.

"Hiks.. Apakah terlalu menyakitkan Jiwon-ie!? Hiks, hiks." Jiwon hanya melihat sang kakak dengan sedikit kebingungan. Dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Jiwon-ie baik-baik saja, Chanhyun-ah." Chanyeol mengelus lembut Puncak kepala Chanhyun.

"Hiks.. Hiks… Bagaimana kita melakukan ini padanya Jiwon!? Jiwon masih bayi, Daddy." Chanhyun mengelus kaki sang adik dengan sangat lembut.

**"Hahaha….. Lihatlah perkataannya."**

"Chaaa, Jiwon tidak menangis Chanhyun-ah. Jiwon akan baik-baik saja. Karna kau kakak yang baik, makanlah permen ini, nee." sang dokter memberikan beberapa permen kepada Chanhyun, dan sambil menggelap ingusnya, Chanhyun menerima permen tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***WAWANCARA CHANHYEOL ON***_

"Jiwon memang anak dengan kepribadian yang tenang. Ketika dia terusik, dia akan memilih untuk pergi atau mengacuhkan hal yang membuatnya terusik. Berbeda dengan Chanhyun yang memiliki hati lembut dan perasa, Jiwon jauh dari kata perasa. Jiwon memang anak perempuan, namun entah kenapa dia tidak memiliki sifat manja seperti anak perempuan lainnya. Sedangkan, Chanhyun memanglah anak laki-laki, namun dia sangat perasa dan lembut. Walaupun sifat Jiwon yang kuat dan tangguh, namun dimata Chanhyun, Jiwon tetaplah adik imut perempuannya yang harus dijaga sekuat tenaganya."

"Pernah suatu waktu, saat berada di taman apartemen kami, Jiwon membawa mainannya kesana dan beberapa anak lain disana juga menyukai mainan yang dibawa Jiwon. Karena Jiwon hanya anak perempuan kecil yang saat itu baru bisa berjalan, mereka merampasnya. Namun, saat itu juga Chanhyun dengan percaya diri mengambil kembali mainan tersebut. Itulah yang Baekhyun ceritakan kepadaku."

**"Walaupun begitu apakah ada hal yang ditakuti Jiwon!?"**

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang dia takuti untuk saat ini. Malah Chanhyun yang sedikit penakut."

_***WAWANCARA CHANYEOL OFF"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah berpamitan dengan dokter serta staff yang ada, Chanyeol membawa kedua buah hatinya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Daddy, karna Jiwon hebat, ayo kita kita mengajak Jiwon makan diluar."

"Oke, bagaimana kaki gurita!?"

"Kul. Jangan lupa dengan sausnya."

**"Dia mempunyai selera yang bagus dalam hal makanan."**

Sesampainya di restoran seafood, mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki restoran tersebut. Mereka memesan satu porsi kaki gurita, sashimi, leher babi, dan nasi goreng korea.

Chanyeol menyuapi Jiwon nasi goreng korea. Terlihat Jiwon sangat menyukai makanan tersebut karena memakannya dengan lahap, sesekali dia ingin meraih sendok itu sendiri dan berniat untuk makan sendiri, namun karena panas Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya.

Sementara sang Ayah menyuapi sang adik, Chanhyun justru memakan makanannya sedang sangat lahap tanpa memperhatikan sang Ayah yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Jiwon yang sedikit memberontak.

"Daddy!" Chanhyun mulai menyuapi leher babi kemulut Chanyeol setelah menyadari bahwa Ayahnya kerepotan dengan tingkah sang adik.

**"Tolong aku ingin membawa Chanhyun pulang."**

"Gomawo Chanhyun-ah."

"Aku akan menyuapi Daddy, dan Daddy menyuapi Jiwon. Oke!"

**"Bagaimana anak seusia Chanhyun bisa berbicara seperti itu eoh?!"**

"Apakah kita perlu mevideo call Mommy, Chanhyun-ah?!" Chanyeol memberikan penawaran kepada Chanhyun.

"Kul!"

Chanyeol mulai mencari kontak Baekhyun ditelponnya. Sambungan telpon itu diangkat oleh Baekhyun.

_"Yeobseo!?"_

"Eoh Baek! Kami sudah dari klinik."

_"Lalu dimana anak-anak?!"_

"Ayolah Baek, apakah kau tidak merindukan aku?! Atau apakah kau tidak takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk tentangku?!"

_"Tidak, aku percaya kau akan melakukannya dengan baik."_

**"Tolong keluarga ini sangat membuatku iri."**

"Benarkah?!"

_"Apakah masih take syuting?!"_

"Iya."

_"Aishh, kau mevideo call ku saat syuting?!"_

"Lalu?"

_"Yak, aku malu Park!"_

**"Hahaha, ternyata Baekhyun sedikit pemalu."**

"Tak apa, mereka memaklumi."

"Mommyyyyy!" tiba-tiba Chanhyun muncul dilayar handphone.

_"Aiyai kapten! Bagaimana harimu dengan Daddy?!"_

"Baik, tadi Daddy tega menyuruh dokter untuk menyuntik Jiwon. Tapi aku sudah menenangkan Jiwon, Mommy."

_"Kakak yang baik, apakah Jiwon makan dengan banyak eoh?!"_

**"Entah kenapa suara Baekhyun sangat halus."**

"Iya, Daddy yang menyuapinya. Sedangkan aku menyuapi Daddy."

_"Apakah Daddy memesan makanan yang enak?!"_

"Hmm! Ada kaki gurita, sashimi, leher babi dan nasi goreng untuk Jiwon."

_"Pasti sangat lezat bukan!? Kau harus menghabiskannya, mengerti?" _ Chanhyun mengangguk.

_"Aigoo, uri Chanhyun baik eoh. Kakek santa pasti senang melihatnya."_

**"Aku juga senang melihat keluarga mu, eoh."**

Chanhyun tersenyum bangga dengan ucapan sang Ibu.

_"Bisakah Mommy berbicara dengan Daddy lagi?!"_

"Aiyai Mommy."

_"Bagaimana Jiwon?"_

"Semuanya baik, pertumbuhannya juga ideal. Dia hanya sedikit flu, dan waktunya diberi vaksin."

_"Syukurlah! Baiklah aku tutup, lanjutkan makananya eoh!"_

"Chanhyun-ah, ucapakan bye pada Mommy!"

"Bye bye Mommy! Kami mencintaimu."

**"Aigooo, manisnya."**

_"Eoh, Mommy juga. Ku tutup, bye bye!"_

_._

_._

_._

_**Seoul, Keluarga Hun. **_

"Sehyuk, Seohyuk-ah. Jika kita bermain diluar apa yang harus kita perhatikan eoh?!"

"Kenyamanan orang lain." Seohyuk menjawab digendonggan sebelah kiri sang Ayah.

"Keuchi! Apa lagi Sehyuk-ah?!"

"Keselamatan diri sendiri dan orang lain."

"Anak pintar. Anak siapa eoh?!" Sehun menciumi pipi Si kembar bergantian.

**"Bagaimana anak sekecil itu sedah mengerti tentang hal tersebut?!"**

Tak berselang lama mereka telah sampai ditaman apartemen disana. Sehunpun akhirnya menurunkan Sehyuk dan Seohyuk, dan tanpa diperintah Si kembar pun berlari untuk memilih permainan yang mereka suka.

"Mereka mulai lagi bukan?!"

**"Dia berbicara dengan kameramennya lagi?! Mengapa Sehun se-narsis itu eoh?"**

"Itulah mengapa aku jarang membawa mereka keluar, tapi jika didalam rumah mereka juga akan buat masalah."

"Kau harus mencoba mempunyai anak kembar! Eoh tidak, aku berdoa agar kau diberi anak kembar sepertiku, hahaha."

**"Aku yakin Sehun adalah tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si kembar pun kini telah berada diatas perosotan yang lumayan tinggi.

**"Apakah mereka tidak mempunyai rasa takut sedikitpun?!"**

Sehun yang dibawah pun tampak tak takut dengan anaknya yang diatas sana.

"Kalian boleh menaikinya, tapi dengan syarat harus satu persatu eoh!" teriak Sehun dari bawah.

Sehyuk tampak melakukan ancang-ancang untuk menaiki perosotan tersebut. Setelah nyaman, dia akhirnya meluncur. Lalu disusul oleh Seohyuk dibelakangnya.

**"Oh tidak, ini tidak baik."**

Namun, karena jarak mereka berdekatan dan karena perosotan itu tinggi sehingga kecepatannya juga sangat cepat. Akhirnya Sehyuk tertabrak oleh Seohyuk yang berada dibelakangnya hingga keduanya terhempas.

**"Aku bilang apa?! Mereka akan bertabrakan. Aigoo, itu cukup parah mengingat kecepatanya. Ini membuatku merinding."**

Sehun yang melihatnyapun otomatis menolong mereka berdua.

"APPAAAAAA." keduanya menangis sambil menjerit.

**"Aku tak tega melihat mereka kesakitan."**

"Sudah Appa bilang satu persatu eoh!" Sehun membersihkan baju sang anak.

Saat membersihkan lutut Sehyuk, Sehun menyadari bahwa lutut sang anak itu terluka dengan parah bahkan mengeluarkan darah.

"APPA SAKITTTTTTTT! HIKSS!"

**"Ini sungguh memilukan."**

Lalu penglihatannya beralih ke Seohyuk yang tengah menangis dengan seorang keramen membersihkan bajunya.

"Apakah Seohyuk terluka?" Sehun bertanya kepada sang kameramen.

"Siku kirinya mengeluarkan darah."

**"Oh aigo!"**

"Oh astaga." tanpa aba-aba Sehun berlari meninggalkan Si kembar yang tengah kesakitan dan dengan kameramen yang kini ikut membantunya.

Sehun terus berlari mencari toserba terdekat tak peduli dengan peluh serta keadaan sekitarnya. Dia terus berlari, lalu dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah toserba, melihat itu Sehun mempercepat larinya.

**"Oh dia sedang mencari toserba."**

Sehun memasuki toserba itu dengan terburu-buru. Dia mencari antiseptik, kapas dan plester namun ketiga benda tersebut tidak terlihat oleh matanya.

"Permisi, dimana alat-alat P3K?!" Sehun menanyakan kepada karyawan yang tengah berjaga disana.

"Disebelah anda tuan." karena bingung yang menyelimuti Sehun, ia tak bisa menemukan barang yang ia cari padahal didekatnya.

**"Dia telihat kacau."**

Setelah membayarnya, Sehun kembali berlari dengan cepat menuju ketempat sang anak yang tengah menangis kesakitan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Sehyuk, dan Seohyuk digerumbuli oleh banyak orang. Sehun yang datang langsung memecah gerumbulan tersebut.

Saat terpecah gerumbulan itu, terlihat dua orang wanita yang tengah membersihkan luka Si kembar.

**"Oh ada yang membantu mereka."**

"Appa hik.. Hikss!" Seohyuk merengek saat menyadari kehadiran Ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa yedera! Ini akan cepat sembuh eoh!" Sehun mulai menenangkan Si kembar.

**"Sehun adalah Ayah yang siaga."**

"Tapi sakit hiks…"

"Ini akan sebentar Sehyuk-ah. Tenang yaa…"

"Hiks.. Hiks."

"Sudah sudah Appa disini."

.

.

.

_***WAWANCARA SEHUN ON***_

**"Apa kau cemas saat melihat mereka terluka?!"**

"Tentu! Semua orang tua pasti begitu."

**"Apa yang membuat mu cemas!?"**

"Darah. Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka terluka, walaupun hanya goresan kecil. Saat melihat mereka berdarah yang aku pikirkan adalah betapa sakitnya luka tersebut."

"Aku sedikit kecewa dengan aku sendiri yang tidak mampu mengawasi mereka hingga mereka seperti itu."

_***WAWANCARA SEHUN OFF***_

.

.

.

"Maaf, apakah kau membeli plester?!" salah satu perempuan itu bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Oh, iya. Aku membelinya. Ini." Sehun memberikannya kepada perempuan tersebut.

Setelah menutup luka Si kembar, Sehunpun berterimakasih kepada kedua perempuan tersebut. Setelah berterimakasih, Sehun mengendong Si kembar lalu membawanya kembali ke apartemen mereka.

**"Tentu Sehun merasa bersalah."**

"Maafkan Appa nee." Sehun meminta maaf kepada Si kembar yang masih sesenggukan akibat menangis dengan durasi yang lama.

"Maafkan Appa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hai hai hai para rearders ku sekalian… Yuhuuuu, aku lumanyan cepet updetnya! Sebernanya aku mau updet yang lebih cepet, tapi biar greget gini aja sih. Oke disini ada sedikit insiden yaa di keluarganya Sehun, akibat kelincahan Si kembar. **_

_**Siapa yang penasaran dengan keluarga selanjutnya?! Rencananya sih keluarnya dichapter berikutnya sih. Tapi, itu tergantung kalian sih. Mau cepet ada keluarga baru atau fokus dulu sama yang ini?! Jika kalian ingin keluarga baru kalian boleh kok request yang mana dulu, keluarga Kris atau Kai?!**_

_**MAKASIH ATAS REVIEW KALIAN YANG SANGAT MENARIK. AKU SUKA DENGAN REVIEW AN KALIAN YANG RATA-RATA MEMBANGUN, PERCALAH AKU BACA SEMUA REVIEW, BAHKAN AKU BACA ULANG TERUS SANGKING SENENGNYA . AKU JUGA SUKAK BANGET KETIKA JUMLAH FAVORIT DAN FOLLOW TERUS BERTAMBAH, AKU JADI SEMANGAT BUAT CHAPTER DEPAN DAN DEPANNYA LAGI. KALIAN ADALAH ALASAN AKU UDAH DITITIK INI, JADI AKU BERTERIMAKASIH SEKALI SAMA YANG UDAH REVIEW, FOLLOW MAUPUN YANG FAVORIT. TANPA KALIAN AKU HANYALAH APALAH APALAH. TERIMKASIH SUDAH BERKENAN MEMBACAR FF KU YANG ABSURD INI.**_

_**Tetap review, follow dan favoritkan FF ini yaaa, Teman. :***_

_**TERIMAKASIH…. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~~~THE RETURN OF SUPERMAN, chapter 5.~~~**_

_**Cast. **_

_**Keluarga Junmyeon **_

_**Keluarga Sehun**_

_**Keluarga Jongdae**_

_**Keluarga Chanyeol**_

_**Keluarga Jongin**_

_**Keluarga Yifan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Happy reading~**_

_**~And sorry for typo~**_

_**Jeolla, 06.00**_

Kamera menyorot sebuah rumah diperdesaan yang cukup asri di sebuah kota kecil di provinsi Jeolla Selatan. Dari kejauhan, rumah tersebut terlihat sangat bersih dan nyaman untuk di tinggali.

**"Apakah akan ada keluarga baru untuk episode ini?!"**

Lalu kamera beralih ke sebuah gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu tinggi dengan aksen seni ukir korea yang sangat cantik. Dari gerbang tersebut dapat terlihat sebuah ukiran yang bertuliskan _'Kim's House'. _

**"Kim's house?! Apakah keluarga ini bermarga Kim?!"**

Kamera mulai memasuki area rumah tersebut. Terlihat rumah tersebut sangat bersih, nyaman, dan sangat terawat. Banyak bunga dan tanaman yang ditanam oleh sang pemilik rumah, dan itu dibentuk seakan-akan mini taman yang menyejukkan setiap orang yang melihatnya.

**"Dari semua anggota The Return Of Superman hanya rumah ini dan rumah Junmyeon yang benar-benar rumah. Aku suka penataan dari rumah ini yang terlihat minimalis namun sangat terasa nyaman. Pasti disana sangat sejuk."**

Masuk kedalam rumah yang terlihat minimalis tersebut. Namun, ketika sudah masuk, rumah itu jauh dari kata minimalis, ruangan dirumah tersebut sangatlah luas untuk ukuran keluarga kecil yang mendiami rumah tersebut.

**"Aku sangat kagum dengan pemilik rumah ini yang sangat memperhatikan kerapian rumah ini."**

Kamera beralih kedalam suatu ruangan yang terlihat satu pria tengah tertidur lelap dengan bocah laki-laki dan perempuan yang juga tengah terlihat tertidur lelap. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari pria tersebut.

**"Kenapa seolah-olah mereka bernafas secara beriringan, eoh?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beralih ke bagian dapur tersebut, disana terlihat dua orang manusia yang berbeda jenis kelamin dan juga tinggi badan tengah sibuk dengan suatu hal.

"Eomma, apakah kita harus mencuci selada untuk Appa?!" tanya bocah laki-laki kecil yang berada didepan kulkasnya.

"Tidak, Appa tidak makan selada hari ini. Kau bisa membantu Eomma mengupas pisang untuk Ellist?!" terlihat seorang wanita tengah mengaduk panci yang didepannya dengan sedikit kesulitan karena perutnya yang membuncit.

**"Apakah sedang dia hamil tua?!"**

"Pisang?"

"Iya, itu berada di rak kedua sayang." dengan cekatan bocah tersebut mengambil sebuah kursi kecil, untuk mempermudah mencapai rak ke dua dari kulkas yang Ibunya bicarakan.

**"Dia sudah bangun sepagi ini?! Dan hanya membantu Ibunya menyiapkan makanan?!"**

Bocah tersebut mulai membawa pisang tersebut ke meja makan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Disana dia sedikit serius saat mengupas pisang tersebut.

"Chaa, pisang untuk Ellist sudah selesai." seru bocah tersebut sesaat setelah menyelesaikan tugas dari sang Ibu.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Eoh."

"Baiklah, bawa kesini." bocah tersebut mulai membawa kupasan pisang tersebut menuju sang Ibu yang tengah sibuk mengaduk sebuah sup di panci.

"Terimakasih, Ellist pasti menyukainya." bocah tersebut tersenyum bangga dengan pujian yang Ibunya berikan padanya.

Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, yaitu memasak. Sesekali mereka bergurai dengan sangat menggemaskan, seperti bernyanyi dengan spatula yang mereka gunakan untuk mengaduk sup dipanci. Dan sesekali anak tersebut mencium perut buncit Ibunya.

**"Aigooo! Dia menggemaskan."**

"Aku menyayangi mu, bayi."

**"Dia terlihat sangat dekat dengan Ibunya. Bahkan dia membantu Ibunya untuk memasak, biasanya anak lain akan bermain selagi Ibunya menyiapkan sarapan."**

.

.

.

Kamera beralih ke kamar yang ditiduri oleh tiga manusia yang tengah terlelap. Kamera tersebut menangkap sesuatu pergerakan aneh dari salah satu manusia tersebut, satu-satunya bocah perempuan dari ketiga manusia tersebut terlihat terganggu dalam tidurnya.

**"Dia bangun, dia bangun!"**

Anak tersebut kemudian membuka matanya, namun tetap dalam posisi terkurap seperti posisi tidurnya tadi. Namun, tak lama anak tersebut mengambil posisi duduk dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut. Dia mengamati sekelilingnya yang terasa sedikit asing baginya, dilihatnya satu persatu kamera yang dipasang di kamar tersebut. Bahkan dia sedikit terkejut dengan adanya rumah lain dirumahnya tersebut.

**"Dia sangat menggemaskan! Aku serius! Aku menyukai matanya, itu terlihat sangat imut."**

Kemudian, anak tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ayah dan sang adik yang tengah tertidur sangat pulas. Lalu gadis kecil tersebut memutuskan untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar.

"Eomma!" cicit kecil gadis tersebut. Langkah gadis kecil tersebut terhenti kala melihat banyaknya kamera yang terpasang di ruangan tengah rumahnya, sama sepeti kamarnya yang juga banyak kamera yang terasa asing untuknya.

Perasaan didalam hatinya membawanya untuk melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke dapur rumahnya. Dan benar saja disana terlihat Sang kakak dan Ibunya yeng terlihat tengah memasak bersama.

"Eoh!? Ellist sudah bangun." yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Ellist adalah bocah laki-laki yang notabenenya Sang kakaknya sendiri.

Bocah tersebutpun turun dari balok kayu yang membantunya untuk mencapai meja dapur dan menghampiri sang adik.

"Kau mau kudapan, eoh? Oppa sudah mengupaskanmu pisang." Ellist hanya mengangguk.

**"Dia tipe-tipe kakak yang sayang adik."**

Bocah tersebutpun berlari hendak mengambil potongan pisang yang telah dipotong oleh sang ibu beberapa saat lalu.

"Jangan banyak-banyak memberikannya, Rain-ah! Ellist belum sarapan."

"Bagimana kalau hanya dua potong, Eomma?!"

**"Lihatlah matanya yang berkilau itu! Aigoo sangat menggemaskan."**

"Oke, tidak masalah."

Rain kemudian berlari membawa dua potongan pisang di tangannya. Dia memberikannya kepada Ellist yang terlihat masih kebingungan dengan rumahnya yang asing.

"Ellist-ah, ucapkan apa pada oppa?!" Sang ibu berseru dari dalam dapurnya.

"Gomawo oppa!" Ellist memeluk Rain, dan Rain membalas pelukan Ellist dengan sangat lembut.

.

.

.

Kembali kamar yang masih ditempati dua orang yang tengah tertidur. Namun, sang Ayah mulai melakukan pergerakan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia akan bangun dari tidurnya. Benar saja, tak berselang lama Ayah tersebut bangun dengan rambut singanya yang mekar.

**"Bukankah ini Kim Jongin?! "**

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Jongin berdiri dan membukukan badan sebagai tanda hormat.

**"BENAR! INI KIM JONGIN!"**

"Bagaimana kalian melakukan syuting sepagi ini?! Apakah kalian tidak istirahat?" Jongin mengoceh sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dengan rambut bak singa jantan yang mekar dia berjalan menuju dapur.

**"Oh, lihatlah matanya yang belum terbuka sempurna itu! Dia masih belum mengumpulkan nyawanya dengan baik."**

Setelah memasuki area dapur, lelaki tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas yang tak jauh dari meja makan yang dia lewati tadi. Dia mengambil sesuatu disana, sesuatu itu adalah susu pisang yang berada dikulkasnya, dengan gigi depannya dia membuka tutup susu pisang tersebut. Dan dengan gigitan di gigi depannya susu itu berhasil menggantung dimulutnya.

**"Jongin, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa itu sedikit menjijikan."**

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanmu itu!? Kau melakukannya setiap hari, tapi aku tetap geli melihatnya." Kyungsoo bergumam sambil terus mempersiapkan makanan didapur.

Jongin yang kini berada di meja makan bersama kedua anaknya pun tak ambil pusing dengan celotehan sang istri. Jongin bermain dengan Ellist yang menyuapi potongan pisang ditanggannya, sedangkan Rain tengah mengupas pisang lain, pasalnya pisang tersebut telah habis dimakan olehnya, adikinya dan sekarang Ayahnya juga ikut bergabung untuk memakan kudapan tersebut.

"Aiden masih tertidur?!" tanya Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Jongin.

"Eoh!" jawab Jongin yang masih belum seutuhnya mengumpulkan nyawa dari bangun tidurnya.

"Appa, apa manfaat pisang untuk tubuh?!" tanya Rain kepada sang Ayah.

Sambil mengambil pisang yang telah dikupas oleh Rain, Jongin menjawab. "Manfaatya, ini akan membuatmu merasa kenyang."

**"Hahahaha… Apakah itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai jawaban yang benar!?"**

"Sepertinya Aiden sudah bangun. Cepat angkat dia!" Kyungsoo menyuruh sang suami yang tengah bahagia bermain dengan sang anak.

Tanpa menjawab, Jongin pun pergi kekamar dan melihat apakah Aiden anak ketiganya telah bangun.

Setelah sampai di kamar, terlihat Aiden yang telah duduk mengamati kamera- kamera yang dikamarnya sekarang.

**"Aigoo! Dia sangat mungil dan menggemaskan."**

"Aigoo! Uri Aiden sudah bangun eoh?!" suara Jongin mengalihkan perhatian Aiden yang tengah mengamati kamera. Melihat sang Ayah yang berjalan mendekatinya, membuat Aiden tertawa dengan riangnya.

Jongin lalu menggendong Aiden dan membawanya ke dapur. Setelah sampai didapur, Ellist dan Rain langsung menghampiri sang Ayah yang membawa adiknya yang sangat terlihat seperti bangun tidur.

"Aiden-ah, hyung akan memberimu pisang." Rain memberi sepotong pisang kepada adik terkecilnya.

"Appa gendong." rengekkan Ellist membuat Jongin mau tidak mau juga turut menggendongnya.

"Appa, aku mau kesana!" tunjuk Ellist kesalah satu kameramen yang tengah berkerja di rumah mininya yang nyaman.

_***WAWANCARA KELUARGA KIM JONGIN ON"**_

"Annyeonghaseyo, kami dari keluarga Park…" seketika Kyungsoo maupun Jongin saling bertatapan. Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh dengan ucapan sang suami.

**"Park?!" **para staff-pun juga kebingungan, sama hal-nya seperti Kyungsoo.

Kini keluarga kecil itu tengah di wawancara dengan posisi Rain duduk ditengah, sedangkan Ellist dan Aiden masing-masing duduk dipangkuan Jongin.

"Maaf, tapi entah kenapa dipikiran ku hanya ada kata Park. Aku minta maaf!" Kyungsoo terkikik dengan klarifikasi yang diberikan Jongin.

"Apakah kita harus mengulanginya dari awal?!" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ckckck. Iya, ayo kita ulangi."

"Kalian akan mengedit bagian ini bukan?!" para staff yang berada disitu hanya bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang polos.

**"Baik! Semuanya siap? GO!"** produser memberi aba-aba kepada semuanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, kami dari keluarga Kim Jongin. Mohon, dukungan dan bantuannya!" seluruh anggota keluarga itu membungkuk tak kecuali Rain, Ellist dan Aiden.

__Keluarga Kim Jongin! Keluarga yang menjauhi kehidupan kota yang sesak akan gedung pencakar langit dan memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah desa asri di provinsi Jeolla, Keluarga yang cukup ramai dengan kehadiran Rain yang berumur 4,5 tahun, Ellist 3 tahun dan Aiden yang kini berusia 18 bulan, belum lagi sebentar lagi bayi yang ada di perut Kyungsoo juga akan hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menikah 6 tahun yang lalu, lewat peragaan busana mereka dipertemukan lalu menjalani masa pacaran yang cukup singkat, dan keduanya memutuskan menikah. Kini kehidupan keluarga tersebut akan disorot sebagai anggota The Return Of Superman yang memiliki anak terbanyak. Apakah Jongin mampu mengatasi anak-anaknya?__

**"Rain-ah, berapa usiamu?!"**

"4 tahun."

**"Bagaimana dengan adik adikmu?"**

"Ellist 3 tahun dan Aiden 18 bulan, sedangkan adik bayi…." Rain diam dan mulai berpikir.

"Eomma, adik bayi berapa usianya?!" seketika semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut tertawa dengan tingkah polos Rain.

"Hehehe, adik bayi belum lahir." lanjut Rain dengan tingkah polosnya.

**"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaima kalian bisa bertemu." **kini staff memberikan pertanyaan untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Semua orang tau bahwa Jongin itu sebagi penari dan model yang hebat. Pada saat itu Jongin menghadiri peragaan busana di Paris, dan kebetulan aku juga berkerja sebagai penata busana dari salah satu brand korea yang juga mengikuti peragaan tersebut. Kami diperkenalkan oleh salah satu rekan kami disana."

"Sehun, Oh Sehun! Yang mengenalkan kami." potong Jongin.

"Sehun?! Bukankah Chanyeol yang mengenalkan kita?!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah Sehun? Sehun yang saat itu datang bersamaku."

"Tapi aku penata busananya Chanyeol, bukan Sehun."

"Benarkah?!" Jongin mulai berpikir.

"Intinya yang mengenalkan kita adalah rekan kita."

"Baiklah." Jongin mengendelikan bahunya acuh.

"Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada para staff.

**"Lanjutkan saja!"**

"Dari pertemuan itu kami mulai banyak dipertemukan di korea." tambah Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin.

"Sebenarnya aku mulai menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama, dia terlihat sangat tenang dan memiliki senyuman yang Indah. Aku sebenarnya tipekal lelaki yang akan malu jika mengungkapkan rasa kagumku terhadap seseorang, namun aku berpikir jika aku tidak mengungkapkannya kepada Kyungsoo secepat mungkin aku ragu jika kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini, ditambah aku juga takut ada seseorang yang akan mengungkapkan rasa kagumnya kepada Kyungsoo, mengingat dia adalah tipekal orang yang mudah dicintai." Terus Jongin.

"Jadi, aku mencoba mengungkapkan rasa kagumku kepadanya, tentu aku takut dia akan menolakku atau malah menjauhiku, tetapi dia menerimaku dengan apa adanya. Lalu, seiring berjalannya waktu, kami melalui banyak hal yang menjadikan kami saling belajar tentang satu sama lain. Dan puncaknya aku mengajaknya menikah saat hubungan kita baru berumur 6 bulan."

**"Kalian mempunyai anak yang cukup banyak, apakah kalian tidak kerepotan untuk mengasuh mereka semua!?"**

"Tentu cukup kesulitan! Mengingat mereka memiliki perbedaan usia yang tidak jauh, ditambah Kyungsoo tengah hamil tua. Aku sebagai Ayahnya tentu bingung dengan mereka yang terkadang menginginkan sesuatu hal yang sulit dilakukan, aku juga harus membagi waktuku dirumah dan berkerja di Seoul."

**"Kau masih berkerja di Seoul?!"**

"Iya, sebenarnya kami juga memiliki apartemen di Seoul. Jadi sebenarnya aku jarang sekali dirumah, sebenarnya aku juga cemas akan acara ini. Apakah aku akan berhasil!?" Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan ungkapan sang suami sambil menatap sang suami dengan bibir yang tersenyum.

"Waktu dia bicara bahwa dia ditawari acara ini, aku cukup terkejut. Karena dia jarang sekali dirumah, banyak yang aku khawatirkan. Bagaimana dia akan mengurus segalanya!? Apakah nanti akan berjalan dengan baik untuk kedepannya!? Aku ingin mengutarakan semua hal itu, tapi melihatnya matanya berbinar saat membicarakan acara ini, aku jadi tahu bahwa dia sangat menginginkan waktu yang lebih bersama anak-anak, jadi aku mengijinkan mereka untuk mengikuti acara ini."

**"Apa yang membuat kalian memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jeolla?!"**

"Sebelum kita memutuskan untuk menikah, kita berbicara tentang banyak hal yang ingin kita wujudkan dimasa depan. Dan salah satu impian Kyungsoo adalah mempunyai sebuah rumah kecil nan nyaman yang jauh dari keramaian kota, jadi aku mewujudkan mimpinya itu."

"APPA, AIDEN MENARIK RAMBUTKU!" Ellist mencoba menarik rambutnya yang kini berada ditangan Aiden.

"Maaf, telah mengacaukan wawancara ini, hehe" Ucap Jongin sambil membantu melepaskan rambut Ellist yang ditarik oleh Aiden.

_***WAWANCARA KELUARGA KIM JONGIN OFF***_

.

.

.

Kyungsso mulai menata semua makanan yang telah ia masak tadi di meja makan, sesekali Jongin membantu sang istri yang tengah hamil tua tersebut.

"Ellist, kau tidak boleh membawa mainanmu ke meja makan!"

**"Yaa! Mereka harus mendisplinkan anaknya."**

"Kali ini saja yaa, Eomma?!" ucap Ellist dengan gaya khas anak berumur 3 tahun.

"Jika kau tidak membawa mainanmu kembali ke tempatnya, kau tidak akan makan disini. Kau tidak akan makan dan tidak akan mendapat kudapan, mengerti?!"

**"Aku suka Kyungsoo yang tegas disini, tapi Jongin hanya santai sambil memakan makanannya!?"**

"Kenapa kita kita boleh makan sambil bermain?! Itu sangat menyenangkan!"

"Itu tidak sopan sayang! Jika kau mengembalikan mainanmu, Appa akan sangat berterimakasih padamu." mendengar itu Ellist lalu turun dati kursinya dan meletakan mainannya di tempat mainannya.

**"Aaaaa! Dibanding Kyungsoo yang memilih mendisiplinkan anaknya dengan tegas, Jongin memilih mendisiplinkan anaknya dengan cara yang halus."**

"Kau akan membawa anak-anak ke taman kota?!" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menyuapi Aiden yang tengah duduk dikursi khusus balita.

"Eoh! Aku akan bertemu seseorang disana."

"Apa tidak masalah membawa mereka semua?! Begini maksutku, jika aku membawa salah satu dari mereka itu akan lebih mudah untukmu."

**"Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan kepada kita, tapi aku tau dia juga mengkhawatirkan suaminya."**

"Tak apa, mereka masih bisa aku tangani."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan yang menyenangkan, kini semua keluarga tersebut berada didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya guna mengantar Kyungsoo pergi.

"Kau akan hati-hati kan?! Nikmatilah semuanya yang ada disana! Jaga kesehatan! Makan yang teratur! Tetap rindukan kami eoh!" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan Aiden digendongannya.

"Astaga, bahkan ini bukan imigrasi ke negara lain Tuan Kim!" Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin dengan lembut. Mereka berpeluka cukup lama, kemudian mereka memutuskan pelukan tersebut secara bersamaan.

**"Entah kenapa aku juga ikut sedih."**

"Rain-ah, jaga Ellist dan Aiden yaa! Eomma pamit." Kyungsoo mencium anak-anaknya dengan lembut.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat." Rain melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada sang Ibu.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi, mereka mulai memasuki rumah kembali dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ke taman kota.

.

.

.

_**Gangnam, keluarga Myeon. **_

Terlihat Junmyeon dan putra semata wayangnya tengah bermain di ruang tengah dengan asyiknya.

"Appa, itu sangat menggelikan." Junmyeon tetap menggelitiki Ryungwoon dengan sedikit kasar.

**"Pagi yang sedikit ricuh yaa tuan Kim!"**

"Hahahaha, Appa hentikan." Junmyeon menghentikan acara menggelitiki sang putra dan memilih untuk duduk dikarpet ruang tersebut, Ryungwoon terlihat tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

**"Aku sangat suka dengan senyuman Ryungwoon, dia akan terlihat tampan 10 tahun kedepan. Ini serius!"**

"Apa yang ingin kau makan pagi ini woon-ah?" Junmyeon bangkit ke dapur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain.

"Ramyeon!"

"Tidak, tidak! Appa akan dimarahi oleh Eomma jika memberimu makanan itu." ucap Junmyeon sambil membuka kulkas guna mengecek apa yang harus ia masak untuk sarapan pagi ini.

**"Yaa, itu sangat tidak sehat untuk sarapan pagi."**

"Sekali saja."

"Tidak! Kau harus makan makanan sehat!" Ryungwoon sedikit kesal dengan Junmyeon yang tidak mengijinkannya memakan ramyeon sebagai menu sarapannya. Anak itu menatap Junmyeon dengan sengit seraya mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

**"Kenapa dia selalu emosi dengan Ayahnya eoh?! Hahahaha."**

"Kau kenapa eoh?!" Junmyeon tertawa melihat tingkah putranya itu. Pria itu kemudian mendekati Ryungwoon dan duduk didekatnya.

"Aku tidak makan!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Appa tidak mendengarkanku."

"Kau mau Appa dimarahi Eomma eoh?!"

**"Ayolah! Aku tidak pernah melihat Ryungwoon sejalan dengan Junmyeon."**

"Aku hanya ingin itu saja!"

"Baiklah, kita makan ramyeon. Tapi hanya untuk pagi ini! Kau janji?!"

"Hmm, aku janji."

Junmyeon mulai memasak ramyeon instan yang berada didapur, ia terlihat sedikit kaku saat menyiapkan makanan tersebut untuk sang putra. Lalu tanganya meraih sebuah benda berwarna merah dan mencampurkannya kedalam ramyeon yang hampir matang tersebut.

**"Dia menambahkan bubuk cabai kedalam ramyeon, hahahaha."**

"Ryungwoon-ah, makanan sudah siap." Junmyeon menyiapkan semua peralatan makan di meja makan. Dan dengan cepat Ryungwoon berlari menuju meja makan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bermain.

Ryungwoon menaiki kursi meja makan dengan tersenyum, namun senyuman itu hanya sementara. Disaat ia melihat penampilan ramyeon yang Ayahnya.

"Kenapa lagi eoh?!" Junmyeon sedikit terkikik dengan ekspresi Ryungwoon yang menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Ayah menambahkan sesuatu kedalam ramyeon ini?!"

"Tidak, cobalah dulu." Ryungwoon mulai menyendokkan ramyeon dengan garpu, dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Namun, baru masuk kedalam mulut, ramyeon tersebut dimuntahkan oleh Ryungwoon.

"Sangat pedas." Ryungwoon kembali menatap sang Ayah dengan sengit.

"Ckckck, jadi kau masih mau makan ramyeon ini?!"

**"Mengapa dia memercikan api ke anaknya sendiri?!"**

"Bagaimana aku memakannya?! Ini sangat pedas, Appa sangat curang."

"Baiklah, sekarang kau mau makan masakan Appa yang lain atau tetap makan ramyeon pedas ini?"

**"Jadi ini siasat Junmyeon agar Ryungwoon mau makan masakannya."**

"Aku mau masakan Appa."

**"Yahh! Kau memang tidak punya pilihan lain bukan, Ryungwoon-ah!?"**

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar eoh! Appa akan mengambilnya didapur." Junmyeon berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengusap kepala sang anak dengan lembut. Setelah mengusap kepala Ryungwoon, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil makanan yang rupanya telah ia persiapkan sebelum ramyeon itu tersaji di meja makan.

"Chaaa, makanlah." Junmyeon meletakan beberapa lauk yang diletakkan diatas piring piring kecil itu dihadapan Ryungwoon. Lauk tersebut berupa sayuran organik dan beberapa daging, dan tak lupa semanggkuk nasi yang baik untuk tumbuh kembang Ryungwoon.

Ryungwoon pun mulai memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan cukup lahap. Melihatnya, Junmyeon dibuat gemas.

"Apakah enak?!"

"Hmmm! Hehe." cengiran keluar dari bibir Ryungwoon yang penuh akan makanan disana. Dan itu membuat Junmyeon tersenyum puas dengan kerja kerasnya.

**"Memang pertengkaran Ayah dan putranya tidak akan pernah bertahan lama."**

.

.

.

_***WAWANCARA JUNMYEON ON"**_

"Aku dan Yixing sangat peduli sekali dengan kesehatan tubuh, mungkin karena aku seseorang yang harus berkerja dengan stamina yang mau tak mau harus kuat, dan Yixing adalah seorang dokter. Jadi kami sebisa mungkin untuk melatih Ryungwoon agar memakan makanan yang protein dan gizinya cukup untuknya, mengingat dia juga dalam masa pertumbuhan juga."

**"Itu pasti sulit! Lalu bagaimana cara mu untuk mendisiplinkannya?"**

"Iyaa, itu sangat sulit. Mengingat dia hanyalah anak kecil yang terkadang saat sarapan ataupun makan malam masih menginginkan coklat sebagai menu makanannya. Namun, baik aku maupun Yixing mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk membuatnya mau makan apa yang sudah disiapkan. Yixing akan memulainya dengan menjelaskan bahaya makanan yang diinginkannya lalu memberikan gambaran bagaimana manfaat makanan yang sudah ada dihadapannya. Tapi, tidak denganku. Aku cenderung ingin membuatnya kesal ataupun marah lalu dia akan memakan makanan yang sudah ada dan beberapa saat kemudian kami akan berbaikan lagi setelahnya."

**"Kau terlihat sering bertengkar dengan Ryungwoon, biasanya apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar seperti itu?!"**

"Dia anak yang keras kepala, sangat keras kepala! Entah kenapa saat dia bersamaku, dia akan terus menentang apa yang aku utarakan. Yixing bilang, ini semacam gestur seorang anak yang ingin lebih bermain dengan Ayahnya, mengingat jadwal ku yang selalu penuh dan hanya bisa membawanya keluar saat libur. Namun, aku senang melihatnya selalu menentangku, aku jadi tau hal-hal mana yang ia sukai dan apa yang tidak dia sukai."

**"Kau bilang Ryungwoon anak yang keras kepala, lalu dari siapa sifat itu diturunkan?"**

"Aku berfikir bahwa itu semua menurun dari Yixing. Yixing memang sedikit keras kepala, namun dia tidak sekaku Ryungwoon. Hehehe."

_***WAWANCARA JUNMYEON OFF***_

.

.

.

"Setelah makan, kau mau membantu Appa menyiapkan sesuatu?!"

"Menyiapkan apa?" Ryungwoon bertanya sambil terus memakan nasi dengan berbagai lauk didepannya.

"Kudapan untuk kita makan bersama teman barumu nanti. Appa berencana membawamu ke tempat piknik yang bagus, selagi cuacanya cerah." Junmyeon yang meletakan kedua tanganya ke meja dan sikunya yabg dijadikan tumpuanpun mulai menjelaskan kepadaa Ryungwoon.

"Appa tidak akan mengajakku ke tempat yang banyak lumpurnya lagi bukan?!"

**"Hahaha, Dia masih mengingat bagaimana Junmyeon mengajaknya ke lautan lumpur episode sebelumnya."**

Junmyeon tertawa kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sang anak. "Tidak! Appa akan membawamu ke taman dan bertemu dengan temanmu yang lain."

"Apakah dia seumuranku?"

"Dia lebih kecil darimu."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Kini Junmyeon dan Ryungwoon berada didapur tengah mempersiapkan kidapan seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Junmyeon. Ryungwoon terlihat hanya melihat sang ayah, dan sesekali membantunya di bagian bagian kecil seperti mengambilkan bahan-bahan lain yang berada dikulkas atau bagian mencicipinya.

"Appa, bukankah kita harus mempercantiknya dengan hiasan kecil?"

"Begitukah?"

"Hng! Agar saat dimakan menjadi lebih enak."

"Baiklah, kita bisa menghiasnya saat semuanya sudah selesai, nee!"

"Hng! Tapi aku sangat bosan."

"Tunggulah sedikit lagi, woon-ah!"

Dan akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu tunggu Ryungwoon datang, yaitu menghias kudapan yang akan dimakan olehnya dan teman barunya. Dia mulai menghias sesuai imajinasinya, walau terlihat sedikit berantakan Junmyeon membiarkannya.

Saat Junmyeon akan memasukan semua makanan tersebut disebuah kotak piknik, salah satu dari kudapan tersebut jatuh dan membuatnya berantakan. Ryungwoon yang melihatnya pun sedikit terkejut, namun beberapa saat selanjutnya mimik wajahnya berubah secara drastis. Yang tadinya antusias menjadi sengit.

"Mengapa Appa menjatuhkannya?!"

"Appa tidak sengaja, Woon-ah." Junmyeon masih terkejutpun hanya diam ditempat tak bergeming.

"Aish, Appa selalu begini. Aku sudah menghiasnya!"

"Maafkan Appa."

**"Mereka selalu saja bertengkar dengan masalah yang kecil."**

"Appa selalu saja seperti itu." Ryungwoon mulai memunguti makanan yang telah dijatuhkan oleh ayahnya dengan bergumam kesal.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap, Woon-ah?!" tanya Junmyeon didepan pintu rumahnya dengan kedua tangan yang penuh box makanan yang akan mereka santap saat piknik nanti.

"Sebentar Appa." Ryungwoon tengah memasukan barang-barang yang sekiranya berguna saat piknik nanti.

"Aku akan membawanya. Aku akan bermain ini bersama temanku nanti." gumam Ryungwoon yanh masih terus mengepak barangnya.

**"Aaa! Dia mengemas mainannya"**

"Apakah ini tidak muat?!"

**"Hahahah, kau terlalu banyak membawa mainan, Ryung-ah!"**

"Aku harus menguranginya." Ryungwoon mulai mengeluarkan barang barang yang menurutnya tidak terlalu berguna saat piknik nanti.

"Chaaa!" wajah Ryungwoon berseri saat mendapati tas nya yang dipenuhi oleh mainan dapat tertutup, tidak seperti tadi.

Ryungwoon akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan mulai menuju pintu yang disana sudah ada Ayahnya dengan box makanan yang mereka siapkan tadi.

"Sudah siap semuanya?!" Ryungwoon mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sang Ayah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" Ryungwoon membantu sang Ayah untuk membukakan pintu rumah mereka.

.

.

.

_**Jeolla, Taman kota. **_

"Rain-ah, kau pegang tangan Ellist dengan benarkan?!" Jongin tengah menggangdeng Ellist di tangan kirinya, dan disisi kiri Ellist terdapat Rain yang tengah menggandeng tangan Ellist yang satu lagi. Sedangkan, Aiden tengah Jongin gendong dibagian depan tubuhnya dengan gendongan khusus. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah membawa sebuah box.

"Hmm." Rain menanggapi sang Ayah dengan satu tanganya yang lain tengah membenarkan tas yang tengah dia bawa dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kita hampir sampai!" keringat mulai mengucur dari dahi Jongin. Raut kelelahanpun tak dapat dihindarinya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang anak dan Ayahnya tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu disana. Jongin yang melihat itupun mulai mempercepat jalannya.

"HYUNG!" dengan jarak yang lumanyan dekat Jongin berseru.

"Eoh! Kau sudah datang."

**"Jadi, yang dimaksutnya tadi adalah Junmyeon?"**

.

.

.

*_**WAWANCARA JUNMYEON & JONGIN ON***_

**"Apakah kalian sudah merencanakan sesuatu sebelumnya?!"**

"Jongin tiba-tiba menghubungiku beberapa minggu lalu, dia mengatakan dia juga di hubungi oleh program ini. Dia bermaksut untuk meminta masukan atau cara untuk mengatasi semuanya. Dan aku mengajaknya untuk bertemu disini." Junmyeon mulai menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sedikit gugup, karena ini pertama kalinya aku berpartisipasi disebuah acara dengan ketiga anakku. Jadi, aku meminta tolong Junmyeon hyung untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa gugupku. Aku harap kalian semua mengerti."

**"Kalian terlihat cukup dekat."**

"Yaah! Begitulah, Jongin sering melihat drama musikalku dan aku juga sering melihat peragaan busananya."

"Sebenarnya, agensiku berkerjasama dengannya. Jadi seiring berjalannya waktu kita menjadi lebih dekat."

_***WAWANCARA JUNMYEON & JONGIN OFF***_

.

.

.

"Rain-ah, ucapkan salam kepada Ryungwoon hyung!" Jongin kini terlihat lebih santai setelah duduk dikarpet yang telah disiapkan oleh Jumnyeon dan Aiden yang telah berpindah tangan ke Junmyeon.

"Annyeong!" Rain mengulurkan tanganya kehadapan Ryungwoon. Dan disambut dengan ramah oleh Ryungwoon.

"Berapa usia mu eoh?"

"Empat tahun."

"Aku lebih tua darimu eoh!" Rain mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Ryungwoon.

"Apakah itu adik mu?" Ryungwoon menunjuk Ellist yang kini tengah duduk malu-malu disamping sang Ayah.

Dengan percaya diri Ryungwoon mendekati Ellist lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Annyeong! Aku Ryungwoon." dengan malu-malu Ellist menganggukan kepalanya sambil menggigit salah satu jarinya.

**"Apa-apaan ini dia sangat bersikap sangat manis, berbeda saat bersama keluarganya tadi."**

"Aku lebih tua darimi eoh!"

**"Mengapa dia sangat membanggakan usianya?!"**

"Hng! Oppa."

"Aigoo kau sangat manis." Ryungwoon mengelus ujung kepala Ellist dengan sangat lembut.

**"Aaaaa! Dia sangat pandai menggoda seorang gadis!"**

"Ayo kita berkeliling!" Ryungwoon mengulurkan tanganya agar dapat digapai oleh Ellist, dan dengan senang hati Ellist menerima uluran tangan Ryungwoon. Kemudian, Ryungwoon menggandeng tangan Rain yang sedaritadi berdiri melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Ryungwoon terhadap sang adik. Dengan langkah beriringan mereka pun akhirnya mulai meninggalkan Ayah mereka.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya yaa, Woon-ah!" suara Junmyeon membuat Ryungwoon membalikan tubuhnya dan membuat sinyal 'OK!' dengan jarinya.

.

.

.

Ryungwoon, Rain dan Ellist kini tengah berjalan-jalan santai di area taman tersebut. Ryungwoon berada disebelah kiri sendiri, dan Rain disebelah kanan sendiri, sedangkan Ellist berada diantara mereka.

"Rain-ah, apa yang kau sukai eoh?!" Ryungwoon mulai memecahkan keheningan dengan pertanyaannya kepada Rain.

**"Ryungwoon terlihat sangat ramah dengan teman yang baru di kenalnya."**

"Aku sering menanam tanaman dihalaman rumah dengan Eomma, jadi aku menyukai tanaman."

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ke tempat yang lebih banyak tanamannya."

Tak lama mereka telah sampai disebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh tanaman dengan kolam kecil yang berada ditengah-tengah rimbunan tanaman tersebut. Seketika, Rain melepaskan genggaman tanganya dan mulai mendekati rimbunan berbagai tanaman tersebut. Senyum Rain tak terkendali melihat berbagai tanaman yang terlihat menyejukan itu.

**"Rain sangat menyukai alam! Jarang sekali anak-anak yang menyukai hal-hal seperti ini."**

Dibelakang Rain terlihat Ryungwoon dan Ellist yag masih bergandengan tangan menyusul Rain yang telah mendahuli mereka dan memilih berjongkok disalah satu tanaman yang membuatnya tertarik.

Mereka mulai bermain-main kecil disana, Rain yang memilih untuk membersihkan daun-daun kering, Ryungwoon menjaga Ellist yang sedang bermain didekat kolam.

"Jangan ke kolam Ellist!" Ryungwoon dengan sigap menarik tangan Ellist yang sudah siap untuk bermain dibibir kolam tersebut.

"Itu bahaya, kau bisa terluka!"

**"Ryungwoon sangat-sangat terlihat layaknya kakak idaman. Tapi, dia menjaga Ellist layaknya seorang kekasih. Hehehe"**

"Lebih baik kau bermain dengan bunga." Ryungwoon memetik sebuah bunga yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, lalu memasangkan di telinga kanan Ellist.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan ini." Ellist bersemu mendengar ucapan Ryungwoon.

**"AAAA! ITU SEPERTI SEORANG PLAY BOY YANG MENGGODA SEORANG GADIS!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mempersiapkan semuanya sendiri hyung?" Jongin terperangah dengan makanan yang kini di keluarkan oleh Junmyeon.

"Ya, aku dan Ryungwoon mempersiapkan semua ini agar kita bisa memakannya bersama." Aiden sudah tertidur pulas disamping Jongin, dan inilah yang membuat mereka bisa mempersiapkan makanan sebelum anaknya yang lain kembali dari berkeliling.

**"Lihatlah saat dia tidur! Dia sangat menggemaskan."**

"Punyaku Kyungsoo yang mempersiapkan semuanya saat aku mandi."

"Kau memiliki istri yang baik eoh! Dia tengah hamil tapi tetap memperhatikanmu." Junmyeon tersenyum kepada Jongin yang masih tidak percaya dengan bnyaknya makanan yanh disiapkan oleh Junmyeon.

**"Ya, Jongin harus sadar dengan hal ini."**

"Memangnya istrimu tidak pernah seperti itu hyung?"

"Dia selalu menyiapkan semuanya jika kita pergi bersama atau saat dia tidak berkerja." Jongin membentuk mulutnya menyerupai huruf O untuk menanggapi jawaban Junmyeon.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong mengapa mereka sangat lama sekali eoh?!" Jongin mulai melihat sekitar, dan menemukan objek yang memang tengah dia cari.

"Itu mereka!" Junmyeon menunjuk tiga bocah yang berjalan beriringan dengan wajah yang berseri sangat riang.

Melihat sang Ayah yang tengah menunggu, ketiga anak tersebut pun berlari ke arah Ayah mereka masing-masing. Baik Junmyeon maupun Jongin merentangkan tanganya menyambut sang anak.

"APPA!" ketiga anak tersebut menyerukan Ayah mereka.

"Appa, bunga ini dari Ryungwoon oppa!" Ellist mulai menceritakan pengalaman bermainya dengan Ryungwoon kepda sang Ayah.

"Oh! Betapa cantiknya anak Appa." Ellist tersenyum dengan pujian sang Ayah.

"Ayoo kita makan!" Junmyeon mulai membuka satu persatu tutup makanan yang belum sempat dia buka tadi.

**"WOW, ini memang sangat banyak untuk orang sebanyak mereka."**

Makanan Junmyeon yang terdiri dari, telur gulung, kimbap gulung, sosis bakar, ayam goreng, tokatsu, dan berbagai macam buah, menggugah selera kedua a keluarga tersebut. Akhinya mereka memulai acara piknik makan tersebut dengan tenang.

"Rain-ah, cobalah ini! Aku yang membuatnya." Rain membuka mulutnya saat Ryungwoon menyendokkan tokatsu kearahnya.

**"Mengapa aku juga ikut membuka mulutku, ahahahaha!"**

"Bagaimana enak?!"

"Enak! Kau juga cobalah ini." kini Rain yang tengah menyendokkan sesuatu dari kotak makanannya kearah Ryungwoon.

"Hihihihi, ini udang bumbu mentega." ucap Ryungwoon sambil tertawa riang.

"Cobalah ini." Ryungwoon kembali menyuapi Rain dengan makanan pilihannya.

"Hihihihi."

"Cobalah ini!"

**"Hei hei! Hentikan, ini membuatku semakin lapar!"**

"Hihihihi."

Junmyeon dan Jongin hanya bisa ikut tertawa dengan keceriaan kedua anak laki-lakinya tersebut. Sesekali Ellist memang disuapi oleh Ryungwoon, tapi entah kenapa Ryungwoon lebih suka menyuapi Rain sambil bergurau kecil dengan temanya itu. Dan akhirnya acara piknik tersebut ditutup oleh keriangan Ryungwoon dan Rain yang terus menyuapi satu sama lain.

_**_TBC_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**4K WORDS?!**_

_**Hai, reader semuanya! Aku sengaja nih updet hari untuk memperingati tanggal berangkatnya Kyungsoo ke militeran, apalagi ini chapter tentang Keluarganya ye kaaann!? Masih seperti sebelumnya, aku mau minta pendapat kalian sama chapter depan, chapter depan udah jelas dong keluarga siapa yang bakal muncul?! Tapi yang ingin aku minta pendapat itu adalah keluarga mana yang pantes di ceritain chapter depan yaa! Kalau bisa sih jangan Keluarganya Sehun dulu, karena Si Kembar masih sakit kaki sama sikunya, ehehehe. Aku minta pendapatnya yaa reader semuanya, tolong banget, soalnya kalian adalah readerku, jadi aku harus memuaskan kalian. Dan jangan capek ya buat memberikan aku pendapat, soalnya aku juga bakal tanya di setiap chapter. Hehehe.**_

_**SEKALI LAGI AKU MAU TERIMAKASIH SAMA YANG UDAH NGE-REVIEW, NGE-FAVORIT, ATAUPUN NGE-FOLLOW CERITA INI. AKU SELALU TERMOTIVASI DENGAN REVIEW-AN KALIAN SEMUA, DAN YANG BIKIN AKU SENENG TUH, KALIAN SELALU MEREVIEW FF INI DENGAN BAHASA YANG HALUS DAN TERKESAN SANTAI SAMA AKU. TERIMAKASIH SEKALI LAGI AKU UCAPKAN UNTUK KALIAN YANG SUDAH MEMBACA FF INI! AKU AKAN MENCOBA LEBIH BAIK LAGI, MOHON DUKUNGANNYA. **_

_**Tetep dukung aku dengan reveiw, favorit, dan follow kalian yaa readers….**_

_**See you next chapter... **_

_**MOONMOONCAN**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~~~The Return of Superman~~~**_

_**Chapter. 5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Cast:_**

**_Keluarga Junmyeon _**

**_Keluarga Sehun_**

**_Keluarga Jongdae_**

**_Keluarga Chanyeol _**

**_Keluarga Jongin_**

**_Keluarga Yifan/Kris_**

**_'Happy reading'_**

_**_Sorry for typo_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**Jeolla, 06.00**_

Rain, Ellist, dan Aiden kini berada di ruang tengah rumahnya yang terlihat sangat sejuk dengan banyaknya ornamen kayu-kayu alami sebagi furniture ruang tengah rumah tersebut. Rain terlihat tenang dengan memperhatikan adik-adiknya yang tengah bermain, sesekali ia terlihat bermain juga dengan mobil mainan yang tepat berada didepannya. Sedangkan Rain bermain dengan mobil mainannya, Ellist terlihat tengah menari-nari mengikuti alunan musik video yang menyala di Televisi yang kebetulan berada diruang tersebut dengan baju tidur yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupa dengan rambut mereka yang terlihat seperti singa.

**"Rain sangat tenang, berbeda sekali dengan Ellist. Mereka sangat menggemaskan, sungguh. Apa lagi dengan rambut singa Jongin yang menurun ke mereka."**

Ellist terus menari dengan gerakan yang absurd, dan sekali-kali terdiam untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

**"Dia bahkan menari dengan kepala yang diarahkan ke bawah, hahaha."**

Berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya, Aiden memilih untuk mendekati kamera dengan senyuman yang mengagumkan, kedua tanganya terlihat penuh dengan mainan kecil, dan tubuhnya yang tengah menunggangi sebuah mobil mainan dengan setir bundar berwarna merah.

**"Ah, aku lupa! Jongin memiliki tiga anak."**

Aiden kemudian beranjak dari tempat tersebut, namun, tatapannya masih tertuju kepada kamera yang mengikuti dirinya. Kakinya terus mendorong mobil kecil merahnya dengan arah matanya tetap tertuju ke kamera, lalu…

_Brukkk…. _

**"Astaga!"**

Mobilnya menabrak etalase disebelah sisi ruangan tersebut, pandangan Aiden yang beberapa saat lalu tertuju ke kamera kini beralih pada Rain dengan tatapan polosnya. Rain yang tau adiknya dalam kesusahanpun menolong adiknya dengan mengarahkan mobil merah Aiden ke arah lain, dengan Aiden yang masih duduk diatas mobil merah itu. Setelah sang kakak membantunya, Aiden kemudian mendorong mobil merahnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda sambil memamerkan senyuman kepada kakak sulungnya.

**"Dia tau tempatnya meminta pertolongan, dan Rain terlihat sangat mengayominya."**

Aiden kembali menuju kamera yang membuatnya menabrak etalase sebelah ruangan, ia lalu turun dari mobilnya dan tanpa diprediksi, Aiden memukul kamera tersebut. Bukan hanya sekali, namun beberapa kali pukulan telah Aiden layangkan ke kamera yang tidak bersalah tersebut.

**"Yaa, itu yang membuatmu kecelakaan."**

Setelah puas melakukan pembalasan dengan kamera yang membuatnya kecelakaan tersebut, Aiden meninggalkan kamera dan kameramen yang sedikit terkikik dengan tingkah Aiden. Aiden lalu mendatangi Rain yang tengah menikmati tarian Ellist yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan, namun enggan untuk bergabung. Aiden lantas menggandeng tangan kakak sulungnya menuju ke kamera yang ia jadikan kambing hitam atas kecelakaannya tadi.

Setelah sampai di kamera yang dia maksud, Aiden menunjuk-nunjuk kamera dengan tatapannya ke arah Rain yang terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Aiden. Aiden belum pandai berbicara dan itu cukup membuat Rain bingung dengan tingkahnya saat ini. Rain pun melihat ke arah kamera dengan seksama, setelah sang kakak melihat kamera Aiden berjalan ke arah kiri tubuhnya, dan dengan otamatis kamera tersebut mengikuti arah Aiden berjalan. Melihat itupun Rain tercengang.

"Aah, kau ingin menunjukkan ini kepada ku?! Kamera bergerak ini?!" Rain menatap Aiden yang sekarang tersenyum bangga dengan pencapaiannya.

**"Aaa, Aiden ingin menunjukkan hal yang menurutnya menarik."**

Setelah mengetahui cara main dari kamera tersebut, Rain dan Aiden bermain di depan kamera dengan berjalan secara pelan didepan kamera sambil menatap kamera. Ellist yang tengah lelah dengan kegiatan menarinya pun kini ikut bergabung dengan ke dua saudaranya. Tawa mereka terdengar renyah saat melakukan hal sepele tersebut.

**"Aigooo, mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat! Ngomong-ngomong dimana Jongin saat ini?! Hanya anaknya yang terlihat."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang pria tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya dengan kacamata khusus untuk tidur menutupi matanya.

**"Ini tidak mungkin Jongin kan?! Anaknya telah bermain dengan cerianya namun ia masih tertidur?!"**

Seolah sadar akan matahari yang mulai menyingsing dari arah timur, Jongin mulai menunjukkan gelagat akan bangun dari tidurnya yang cukup lama. Ia lantas membuka kacamata tidurnya tanpa berniat bangun dari ranjangnya, ia melihat sekitarnya, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah ranjang luas yang kosong disampingnya.

"Apa mereka sudah bangun?!" Jongin duduk dan mengintip pintu kamar yang terlihat terbuka memancarkan cahaya lampu dari luar kamar dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

**"Iya Jongin-ssi! Mereka malah sudah menyalakan televisi dan menari bersama."**

Tanpa berniat bangun dari ranjangnya, Jongin malah kembali keposisi tidurnya dengan lengan tangannya yang menutupi matanya. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, ia lantas mengambil handphone dari nangkas dekat ranjangnya. Tak lama Jongin memyalakan benda tersebut, terdengar bunyi dering disana bertanda ia tengah menghubungi seseorang, namun panggilan tersebut tidak terjawab oleh si penerima.

**"Siapa yang ia hubungin sepagi ini?! Bahkan anaknya pun dihiraukan olehnya."**

Jongin kembali mencoba menghubungi seseorang itu lagi dan sang penerima terus menolaknya, ia tak patah semangat sampai….

__Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi pipp….__

**"Siapa yang dia hubungi sepagi ini?!"**

Jongin memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut, lalu ia sedang mencari-cari sesuatu disana. Setelah mendapat apa yang dia cari, ia pun menekan layar tersebut. Terdengar bunyi dering lagi, namun kali ini dijawab oleh si empunya handphone disebrang panggilan.

_'Yeobseo'_

"Eoh, Eomma!"

**"Aaa, dia menelpon ibunya, benar-benar anak yang berbakti."**

"Apakah Eomma baik?"

_'Eoh!'_

"Eomma makan dengan baik bukan?"

_'Eoh, wae?!'_

"Aku hanya merindukan Eomma."

_'Jangan berdusta, kau ingin bicara dengan Kyungsoo bukan?!'_

"Hehe, bisakah aku berbicara dengannya?!" Jongin terkekeh dengan tingkahnya.

**"Oh tuhan, aku tarik ucapanku tadi."**

_'Yeobseo, wae?!'_

"Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu?"

_'Kau terlalu berisik dengan menghubungiku setiap saat.'_

"Itu karena aku khawatir dengan kau dan aegi."

_'Tapi kau terlihat seperti tipe suami pencemburu, saat kau di Seoul kau tidak seperti ini.'_

"Itu karena aku berkerja."

_'Lalu apa bedanya dengan saat ini, eoh?!'_

**"Kenapa mereka malah berdebat hal yang tidak penting?!"**

"Kau sedang apa?!" Jongin mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_'Membuat japchae.'_

"Untuk?!"

_'Eonni nanti akan datang kemari, dengan anaknya.'_

"Ah, Raeon sekarang ulang tahun yaa?!" Kyungsoo berehem ria menyahut perkataan Jongin.

"Katakan padanya aku merindukannya."

_'Baiklah.'_

**"Kita semua pasti tau rasa cintanya kepada ponakannya. Pasti kita ingat dulu Jongin berjuluk KaiChun."**

"Kau sudah makan?"

_'Sudah, Eomma membuatkanku sup daging.'_

"Apakah masih terasa mual?!"

_'Tidak, itu sudah lama tidak aku rasakan. Anak-anak masih tidur?"_

"Tidak, sepertinya mereka bermain diruang tengah."

_'Kau dimana?_

"Aku baru bangun tidur dan langsung menghubungimu."

_'Hehehe, kau bangun dengan anak-anak yang sudah tidak disampingmu?'_

"Mereka bangun terlalu pagi setiap harinya."

_'Hehehe.'_

_'Kau sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka?!'_

"Apa yang harus aku siapkan? Apa yang biasa mereka sukai?"

_'Rain biasanya akan memilih menunya sendiri dikulkas, Ellist menyukai semua makanan atau agar mudah samakan dengan milik Rain, namun dengan tambahan pisang dan susu pisang, untuk Aiden pilihlah yang mudah dimakannya sendiri, jangan menyuapinya agar dia terbiasa makan sendiri, kau selalu menyuapinya, hilangkan kebiasaan itu. Semua makanan sudah aku siapkan di kulkas, kau hanya perlu menghangatkannya. Jangan terlalu lama saat menghangatkannya, cukup 3 menit."_

"Baiklah."

_'Tolong bersihkan anak-anak sebelum makan, setelah makan sebaiknya hanya mencuci wajahnya saja, setelah 30 menit kau bisa menggosok giginya.'_

"Baiklah."

_'Sudah selesai?! Akan ku tutup, aku sedikit sibuk.'_

"Hati-hati disana, jangan terlalu lelah."

_'Eoh! Ku tutup.'_

Jongin lalu meletakkan handphone-nya dan bangkit menuju anak-anaknya yang tengah asyik dengan permainan yang mereka mainkan. Jangan lupa dengan rambut singa khas bangun tidur Jongin.

**"Kita selalu melihat Jongin yang sempurna dihadapan kamera, entah kenapa melihatnya seperti ini bukan seperti model brand ternama seperti Jongin. Hahahaha."**

"Yedeurra! Apakah tidur kalian nyenyak?" Jongin memilih duduk disofa tak jauh dari anaknya bermain.

"Aaaa-paa! Baebbbbpuu..." Aiden merentangkan tangannya dan berlari menuju sang Ayah. Jongin pun menyambut rentangan sang anak dengan semangat dan membawa Aiden keatas badannya, seperti membawa Aiden untuk melayang diatas badannya, entah kenapa dengan melihat anaknya dia merasa sangat segar.

**"Usia Aiden memang usia yang waktunya mengoceh, tapi aku tidak tau kalau dia sudah bisa mengucapkan kata 'Appa' "**

"Uri Aiden tidur nyenyak eoh?!" Jongin beralih mengecupi pipi gempal Aiden.

"Eummm!" Aiden menjauhkan wajah sang Ayah dari pipinya karena tidak terlalu nyaman dengan ciuman Jongin yang sedikit kasar.

"Apakah terlalu kasar?! Maafkan Appa eoh!" Aiden lalu tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak melihat sang Ayah. Jongin yang gemas akan sikap Aiden akhirnya memilih menggelitik sang anak, dan itu membuat Aiden semakin tertawa.

"Appa aku lapar!" ucap Ellist yang masih menari mengikuti alunan musik.

**"Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan lapar tapi tetap menari dengan energi yang sepertinya belum terkuras sedikitpun dari bangun tidur?!"**

"Baiklah ayo kita makan, sebelum itu kalian harus membasuh wajah kalian terlebih dulu." Jongin menurunkan Aiden, dan seperti tau mereka akan kemana, Aiden memimpin jalan ke kamar mandi dan Rain dibarisan paling belakang.

Acara membasuh wajah pagi itu sedikit ramai dengan Aiden yang memainkan shampoo, Ellist yang tidak menggulung kerah piyamanya, dan belum lagi dengan rengekan Aiden saat Jongin membasuh wajahnya. Sedangkan Rain dengan tenang membasuh wajahnya sendiri dan sesekali membantu Ellist yang kesusahan saat membasuh wajah.

**"Aku tidak tau bagaimana bila Jongin tidak memiliki Rain sebagai anaknya."**

Setelah membasuh wajah mereka pun berjalan menuju dapur. Jongin memulainya dengan membuatkan susu untuk Aiden, kemudian membuka kulkas melihat apa yang sekiranya cocok untuk sarapan Aiden, sedangkan Rain sibuk mengambil kursi lalu menaikinya guna melihat apa yang cocok untuk ia makan pagi ini, wajah Rain dan Jongin didepan kulkas menunjukkan wajah mereka terlihat begitu mirip dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga saat fokus akan suatu hal.

**"Mereka terlihat begitu mirip satu sama lain."**

Ketika sang Ayah dan kakaknya sibuk memilih sarapan Ellist memilih membuka sebuah laci tak jauh dari kulkas tempat Jongin dan Rain berdiri. Tangan kecil Ellist meraih sesuatu didalam sana dan mengeluarkannya.

**"Ahh, itu kudapan. Yaa itu sangat enak saat dimakan sebelum sarapan."**

"Appa, apakah aku boleh memakan beberapa kudapan sebelum sarapan?" Jongin menoleh kebawah dan melihat Ellist sudah membawa satu kudapan ditangannya.

"Makanlah, jangan lupa berbagi dengan Aiden."

"Terimakasih Appa!" Ellist pun berlari meninggalkan Ayah dan kakaknya.

"Appa, aku ingin makan kaki ayam pedas." Rain mengeluarkan masakan kaki ayam tersebut dari kulkasnya. Walaupun nama makanan tersebut kaki ayam pedas, namun Kyungsoo sudah memasak yang sekiranya anaknya tidak sampai terbakar lidahnya, dia sudah menyesuaikannya.

"Baiklah, bisa tolong pilihkan apa yang akan dimakan Aiden?!" Jongin masih mengacak-ngacak kulkas mencari makanan yang cocok untuk Aiden.

"Bagaimana dengan pasta, Appa?!" Rain mengeluarkan sebuah mie pasta yang belum direbus dari dalam kulkas.

"Tapi bukankah itu harus dimasak dulu?"

"Hmm, Eomma sering membuatkan ini untuk Aiden."

Jongin mulai menghidupkan kompor dan merebus pasta yang telah disiapkan oleh anak sulungnya tersebut, dan Rain sendiri berdiri disamping kaki Jongin dengan memantau cara ayahnya memasak. Sedangkan Ellist dan Aiden tengah menikmati kudapan dengan sangat harmonis, sesekali Ellist menyuapi Aiden yang sedikit kesusahan meraih isi kudapan karena terhalang oleh bungkus yang cukup panjang.

**"Mereka terlihat melengkapi satu sama lain, aku tidak melihat pancaran iri satu sama lain dari ketiga anak ini."**

Ellist melihat sang adik yang tengah memakan kudapan dengan lahap. Merasa sirih dengan tatapan Ellist, Aiden kemudian membalas Ellist dengan melihat sang kakak dengan tatapan tak berdosanya. Namun, dengan polosnya Aiden kemudian mendekatkan makanan yang ada ditangannya untuk mendekat ke mulut Ellist.

"Tidak apa, kau makan saja!" Ellist menolak uluran tangan Aiden. Aiden yang mengerti maksud dari sang kakak pun memakan makanan yang ada ditangannya. Melihatnya Ellist hanya tersenyum.

**"ASTAGA TIBA-TIBA AKU INGIN SEORANG ANAK PEREMPUAN."**

Kembali ke Jongin dan Rain yang tengah berkutat didapur. Jongin terlihat tengah melihat resep makanan yang berada di internet dengan Rain yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Appa, apakah Appa bisa melakukannya?!"

"Tentu, Appa akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat eoh!?" Rain hanya terdiam melihat sang Ayah yang sedikit terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

**"Dari penampilannya itu terlihat seperti pasta pada umumnya."**

Jongin lalu berbailik badan menuju kulkasnya dan mulai mencari sesuatu, setelah mendapat apa yang dia cari ia langsung menuju kembali ke kompornya. Benda yang diambil dari kulkasnya lalu diserut kasar dan bersiap dimasukkan ke dalam pasta yang tengah dimasaknnya.

"Tidak Appa!" seruan Rain membuat Jongin terkejut dibuatnya.

"Wae?"

"Keju adalah bahan pemanis saat kita nanti menyajikannya di meja, Eomma mengatakannya seperti itu."

"Benarkah?!"

**"Bahkan anaknya lebih tau tentang masakan dari pada dirinya. Hahaha."**

"Biarkan aku yang menghias sarapan untuk Aiden, Appa memasak makanan yang lain saja."

"Baiklah." Jongin lalu mulai menghangatkan kaki ayam yang di inginkan oleh Rain.

**"Yaa, kau mengerjakan hal yang lain saja, Rain lebih pandai mengerjakan itu!"**

Setelah semuanya selesai, keempat manusia tersebut berkumpul di meja makan dengan formasi Jongin berada di hadapan Ellist, disamping Jongin terdapat Aiden dengan tempat duduk yang spesial dan dihadapannya ada Rain yang tengah memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Sesekali Jongin mengelap sisa makanan yang tertinggal di luar mulut sang anak dengan telaten. Terkadang suasana makan tersebut dicairkan dengan tingkah jail Ellist, yang sesekali dengan sengaja mengoleskan saus makananya di sekitar mulutnya agar sang Ayah mengelapnya, lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Memang sepele, namun itu sangat lucu bagi mereka.

.

.

.

_**Shanghai, 07.00**_

"Mami!"

**"Mami?!"**

"Kenapa?!" seorang yang dipanggil oleh seorang gadis kecil itu pun keluar sambil menguncir rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Diego hanya mengurung diri di rumahnya."

**"Diego?"**

"Benarkah?!" Dengan perawakan tinggi, kurus, bak model kelas dunia, sosok tinggi tersebut mendekat kearah sang anak yang tengah melihat aquarium besar di ruang tamunya.

**"Sebentar! Bukankah dia memakai bahasa China?!"**

"Diego tidak mau keluar karena belum waktunya keluar." lalu kamera menyorot salah satu hewan yang berada dalam aquarium tersebut.

**"Aaa, itu hanya seekor kura-kura yang tidak keluar dari tempurungnya."**

"Dia tidak sakit kan, Mami?!"

"Tidak."

**"Aku sangat penasaran dengan Ayah dari anak ini, anak ini seperti memilik darah Amerika di dalam wajahnya."**

"Bukankah kita harus membangunkan Papi?! Ini waktunya kita untuk senam pagi bukan?!" gadis kecil dengan rambut sedada itu mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sang Ibu.

Gadis kecil tersebut kemudian memasuki ruangan yang terdapat seorang lelaki tertidur dengan lelapnya. Gadis kecil itu tak sungkan untuk menaiki ranjang yang cukup besar dengan heboh, lalu menidurkan badannya di samping sang Ayah, merasa sang anak disampinya membuat lelaki tersebut berbalik kemudian memeluk putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Father, saatnya kita senam." gadis itu berkata dengan pelukan sang Ayah yang mendekapnya.

**"Aku sangat penasaran dengan wajah sang Ayah."**

"Baiklah, mari kita senam!" lelaki tersebut menggendong anak perempuannya meninggalkan kamar tanpa rasa malas seperti yang biasa dialami orang lain.

**"Aaa, ini satu-satunya keluarga keturunan China asli disini."**

**"Tunggu! Bukankah dia Kris Wu?!"**

__ Keluarga Kris Wu, keluarga atlet yang menjadi anggota terbaru dari The Return Of Superman. Keluarga kecil yang sering berpindah-pindah domisili, namun sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk menetap di Sanghai, China. Kris Wu adalah seorang atlet basket yang menjalin Cinta dengan pilihan hatinya yang kebetulan adalah seorang atlet wushu selama lebih dari 15 tahun, Huang Zitao. Dari pernikahannya dengan Zitao 10 tahun lalu mereka diberikan Tuhan seorang gadis kecil yang yang lahir 6 tahun yang lalu, Wu Shielin. Shielin tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik dengan perpaduan wajah Amerika dan Asia timur yang kental. Lalu apakah seorang Kris Wu yang sering menaklukkan pertandingan basket dapat mengasuh sang Putri dengan baik?!. __

.

.

.

.

*****_**WAWANCARA KELUARGA KRIS WU ON.***_

"Annyeonghaseo, kami dari_"

**"Kalian bisa menggunakan bahasa China." **staff menginstrupsi mereka menggunakan bahasa China yang sangat fasih.

"Apakah kalian bisa menggunakan bahasa China?!"

**"Yaa, kami dari China." **baik Kris maupun Zitao tercengang dengan ucapan para staff, sedangkan Shielin hanya tertawa melihat kedua orang tuanya dipermainkan.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari kemarin?! Kita terlanjur menggunakan bahasa Korea saat berdiskusi." para staff tertawa dengan ucapan Kris.

**"Baiklah kita mulai dari awal."**

"Ni hao, kami dari keluarga Kris Wu." keluarga kecil tesebut mengenalkan diri dengan aksen China yang sangat kental.

"Aku Wu Shielin." Shielin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat. Rambutnya sengaja dikuncir kuda dengan sedikit poni yang menghiasi jidatnya, kini ia duduk diantara Kris dan Zitao yang berada dikedua sisinya.

**"Apakah cita-citamu?!"**

"Menjadi atlet seperti Mami dan Papi." Kris tersenyum melihat sang anak.

"Dia sangat berbeda dengan gadis seusianya." Kris membenarkan poni yang tadi sempat diacak oleh tangan kecil anaknya.

**"Bisa kah kalian menceritakan sedikit tentang Shielin!"**

"Dia adalah gadis yang nakal, hahaha." Zitao tertawa saat menceritakan tentang anaknya.

"Selain rambut panjangnya, dia tidak mempunyai hal-hal yang biasanya dimiliki gadis seusianya." Kris menambahkan ucapan sang Istri.

"Dia tidak mempunyai boneka, baju berwarna pink, rok yang imut, ataupun yang biasa gadis sukai."

"Aku rasa ini karena kita berkerja sebagai atlet, dari kecil Shielin lebih menyukai mobil-mobilan, tamiya, ataupun tantangan dari pada make up mainan. Bahkan, mertua ku sampai bingung kado apa yang cocok untuknya." ucap Zitao.

"Tapi setelah kami dihubungi oleh tim kalian, kami menonton setiap episode yang keluar. Dia sangat antusias dengan Ryungwoon, dia berkata 'Father, anak ini sangat tampan!" disana aku langsung tercengang, dia tidak biasanya berkata seperti itu saat bersama anak laki-laki lain. Setelah melihat Ryungwoon, dia mulai memakai peralatan anak gadis pada umumnya." Shielin hanya tersipu malu saat Kris menjelaskan kisah lucu tentang dirinya.

"Bahkan dia meminta untuk pagi ini memakai pakaian dan rambut yang ditata rapi." Zitao menambahkan.

**"Dalam sosial media Shielin sering berbicara bahasa asing, berapa bahasa yang ia kuasai?"**

"Dia bisa 4 bahasa. China, Korea, Jepang dan Inggris. Kita sering berpindah-pindah karena pekerjaan Kris, jadi sebenarnya itu hanya untuk menyesuaikan diri saat diluar negeri."

"Lagi pula dia tidak terlalu fasih dalam beberapa bahasa tersebut, hanya China dan Inggris yang betul-betul kami ajarkan kepadanya, yang lain hanya untuk adaptasi."

**"Shielin adalah satu-satunya anggota The Return Of Superman yang berasal dari luar Korea, lalu apa kesanmu terhadap ini?"**

"Pertama hal yang aku pikirkan adalah rasa terimakasih terhadap program ini, aku tidak menyangka jika Shielin cukup terkenal hingga kami dihubungi. Yang kedua, kami harap ini kisah kami dapat menghibur kalian, karena aku sedikit gugup dengannya." Zitao menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan.

**"Apa yang membuatmu gugup?"**

"Kris adalah tipe Ayah yang sedikit kaku dengan anaknya, saat ia memberitahu kalau kalian menghubunginya aku tidak percaya. Lalu saat kalian datang pertama kali untuk meeting, aku sangat terkejut dan sedikit tidak yakin dengan Kris."

"Namun, setelah kalian datang Kris mulai memperlakukan Shielin seperti Putri. Dan aku bersyukur walaupun ada rasa yang mengganjal dihatiku." Zitao tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Jujur, ketika aku melihat program ini aku sedikit banyak belajar tentang anak dan orang tua. Terkadang, kita berkata sesuatu hal kepada anak kita dengan bahasa yang menurut kita biasa, namun itu bisa membuat anak kita tersakiti. Dulu sebelum aku melihat program ini, cara bicaraku dengan Shielin dan dengan Zitao sama, namun, program ini membuat ku lebih belajar tentang Shielin. Aku sangat berterimakasih dengan program ini. Untuk kedepannya aku akan lebih belajar lagi." Kris berucap sambil memainkan rambut Shielin yang berada disebelahnya.

"Papi, don't touch my hair!" Shielin menyingkirkan tangan sang Ayah yang memainkan rambutnya.

"Why?! It's funny, baby!" Kris mulai membuat Shielin marah.

"No, I don't like it." Kris tetap memainkan rambut sang anak dengan gemasnya.

"FATHER, DON'T DO THIS!" bukannya menghentikan Kris malah menggelitiki sang anak.

"Mami help!" Shielin mencoba untuk meraih tangan Zitao, namun sebelum itu terjadi Kris menarik sang anak untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Maaf, wawancara ini menjadi rusuh." Zitao tertawa dengan tingkah laku Kris dan Shielin, yang bercanda satu sama lain.

_***WAWANCARA KELUARGA KRIS WU OFF.***_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris, Zitao dan Shielin, kini tengah memperagakan sebuah gerakan yang mirip dengan Yoga, namun terkesan lebih sulit.

**"Mereka adalah keluarga atlet, jadi tidak heran mereka olahraga pagi untuk kebugarannya."**

Lalu tiba-tiba Shielin menujukkan gerakan yang cukup sulit untuk anak seusianya. Yaitu, one hand stand.

**"Pada usia berapa mereka melatih Shielin?! Dia sangat mudah ketika melakukan itu."**

Acara senam pagi pun selesai. Shielin menuju dapur dengan sedikit berlari, ia terlihat membuka laci di samping kulkas besar yang menjadi ikon dapur tersebut.

**"Mereka menghiasi kulkas dengan foto-foto saat mereka pergi ke luar negeri. Itu sangat unik."**

Kulkas tersebut berhiaskan foto-foto Shielin dari masih bayi hingga saat ini. Disana juga terdapat foto Kris dan Zitao saat masih berpacaran dulu. Jika menelisik, kulkas ini ada kulkas yang bersejarah untuk keluarga ini.

**"Aigoo, Shielin menggemaskan saat masih bayi dulu. Dia seperti terlihat akan tumbuh seperti Zitao, tapi sekarang gen Kris mendominasinya."**

Shielin lalu berlari menuju ruang tamu dari apartemennya dengan tangan membawa beberapa sayuran segar dari kulkas. Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan aquarium yang sempat menjadi objek penglihatannya beberapa saat lalu, ia menaiki sebuah kursi kecil yang membantunya untuk mencapai atas dari aquarium yang memang lumayan tinggi.

"Father, lihatlah diego makan makanannya. Apakah dia akan menjadi popeye?" Shielin masih menjatuhkan sayuran kedalam aquarium yang menjadi habitat kecil diego, kura-kura kesayangannya.

"Popeye itu tidak ada." tiba-tiba rait wajah Shielin berubah menjadi tertekuk saat mendengar perkataan sang Ayah yang berada di meja makan tak jauh dari tempatnya memberi makan diego.

**"Bukan sedikit kaku, tapi dia memang kaku. Maksudku, Shielin adalah anak perempuan, dia seharunya sedikit memanjakannya. Astaga!"**

"Bagaima kalau diego menjadi anggota baru ninja turtles?!"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Diego seumuran dengan mu, lihatlah dia masih terlihat kecil."

**"Demi apa aku ingin menculik Shielin dan akan ku rawat dengan baik."**

"Oh astaga, maafkan dia diego! Mungkin Papi tidak pernah melihat temanmu di ninja turtles." ucapnya sambil terus melihat diego makan dengan lahap. Sedangkan Kris hanya melihat tingkah laku sang anak dengan senyuman yang mengejek.

Tak lama kemudian Zitao datang sambil membawa sebuah panci sebagai menu sarapan keluarga tersebut.

"Makanan sudah siap! Shielin!" Zitao menginterupsi sang anak yang masih berkutat dengan diego nya.

Shielin pun berlari menuju meja makan, sesekali dia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit mengganggunya. Ia duduk di tengah meja makan dengan kedua orang tuanya didepannya. Zitao membuka panci tersebut, dan mulailah keluarga tersebut makan dengan tenang, karena mereka mengajarkan Shielin untuk makan dengan diam sebelum selesai makan.

**"Pasti di China makan sambil berbicara sangat tidak sopan, sebenarnya ini juga berlaku dibeberapa negara, tapi sangat jarang orang tua sekarang menerapkan hal seperti ini."**

"Kemana kau akan mengajak Shielin pergi?!" Zitao yang sudah selesai makan bertanya kepada Kris yang tengah melihat sang anak makan.

"Tidak tau."

"Jangan hanya dirumah, ajaklah menghirup udara segar diluar."

"Baiklah." Kris muali merapikan alat makan Shielin yang telah selesai menyantap makanannya.

**"Sebenarnya dia sangat perhatian dengan anaknya, namun dengan gaya tsundere."**

"Papi, aku ingin bertemu dengan paman Xiengchen."

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya?!"

"Hemm!"

"Baiklah nanti Papi ajak saat latihan mau?!"

"Apakah ada paman John juga?!"

"Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin kau temui?"

"Semuanya, hahaha." Shielin tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri, Zitao yang juga belum beranjak dari tempatnya hanya tertawa dengan tingkah sang anak.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku lebih suka akan bermain dengan Papi." lanjut Shielin serius.

"Can I have one kiss, my sweet?!"

"Sure." Shielin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada sang Ayah kemudian mengecup bibir Kris dengan manisnya..

**"Pasti sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengan Kris, baiklah Shielin bersenang-senanglah bersama Ayahmu. Itulah kenapa seorang Ayah harus mempunyai seorang Putri."**

.

.

.

.

_**PAJU, KELUARAGA IN.**_

Kini keluarga Kim telah berada di sebuah persawahan sayur di daerah Paju. Dengan segala ocehan Ellist dan Rain sedangkan Aiden terlihat terlelap di mobil, sekarang mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Kau tau tempat apa ini, Rain-ah?"

"Kita akan ketempat sayuran datang" Jongin kini tengah berjalan menuju sebuah ladang yang cukup luas dihadapanya dengan baju khas petani perdesaan Korea tak lupa dengan topi lebar yang menutupi kepalanya. Mereka kini memiliki style yang cukup unik, ditambah Aiden yang masih menunjukkan wajah khas bocah bangun tidur di gendongan sang Ayah.

**"Astaga, Rain, Ellist dan Aiden berpenampilan layaknya petani sayur juga. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Pak Kim?! Oh lihatlah wajah Aiden yang baru bangun."**

"Betul, lihatlah didepanmu. Disana sayuran hidup." sambil terus berjalan mendekati sebuah tanaman timun yang menjalar, Jongin menjelaskan kepada Anaknya dengan Aiden yang tetap di gendongannya.

"Apakah kita bisa mengambilnya, Appa?!" Ellist yang membenarkan topi yang berada kepalanya bertanya kepada sang Ayah.

"Hm, kita bisa mengambilnya. Tapi kau harus mengikuti perkataan Appa."

"Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Agar tanamannya tidak mati. Kau ingat saat tanaman ditaman kita mati?! Siapa yang sedih?!"

"Aku yang menanamnya, aku menyesal tidak menyiraminya." Rain menjawab perkataan Jongin.

"Nah, orang yang menanam ini juga akan bersedih jika kita merusak tananamnya."

Jongin menurunkan Aiden yang sebelumnya di gendongannya lalu mengandeng ketiga anaknya tersebut.

"Baiklah, Rain, Ellist kita akan membersihkan kebun ini dulu agar terlihat bersih dan agar terhindar dari hama, sebelum kita memetik ketimunnya."

"Apakah kita menjadi petani?!"

**"Yaa, kau akan menjadi petani tercantik di Korea Ellist-a!"**

"Ya, kita menjadi petani dalam satu hari. Kalian bisa membantu Appa kan?!"

**"Mau tidak mau mereka akan mengikutimu."**

"Tapi apakah kita bisa melakukan semua ini, Appa?" Rain mengamati sekitar, hanya ada tanaman sepanjang mata melihat. Tentu Rain sedikit ragu dengan ide dari sang Ayah. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya menyuruhnya membersihkan semuannya?

"Jika kita melakukannya bersama semua akan terasa sangat ringan."

**.**

**.**

.

_***WAWANCARA JONGIN ON.***_

"Kyungsoo memiliki teman yang mempunyai pertanian di daerah Paju, ia mengatakan sudah meminta izin untuk kami berkunjung ke sana. Aku tidak tau ini akan menjadi hal yang baik atau buruk, mengingat ini pertama kalinya aku membawa semua anak tanpa bantuan Kyungsoo, haha."

**"Pasti sangat sulit membawanya keluar mengingat jumlah mereka yang lebih dari satu."**

"Maka dari itu aku khawatir dengan ini. Aku bersyukur memiliki anak yang banyak dengan seorang Istri yang sabar, mereka adalah sesuatu yang selalu ingin ku jaga disetiap harinya. Hingga, keinginan kecil Kyungsoo aku wujudkan, yaitu memiliki sebuah rumah yang jauh dari pusat kota."

**"Semua orang berkata kau memang sangat beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo."**

"Tentu! Aku saja bertanya bagaimana bisa dirinya mau menerima diriku yang seperti ini?!"

"Ketika aku pulang dari Seoul, semua orang dirumah pasti sudah tidur, namun Kyungsoo tetap menyambutku dan menyiapkan apa yang aku butuhkan. Dia akan bertanya apakah aku sudah makan, jika belum dia akan menghangatkan makanan untukku. Lalu dia akan menceritakan perkembangan anak-anak, aku tahu dia sangat lelah, namun dia bersikap seolah tenaganya masih penuh saat menyambutku." mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ditambah, obsesiku untuk memiliki anak banyak membuat kami memiliki anak dengan jarak umur yang tidak jauh berbeda dan itu menimbulkan masalah baru dengan kehamilannya yang sekarang. Dokter mengatakan bahwa rahim Kyungsoo sudah tipis sehingga kehamilannya saat ini dapat mengancam nyawanya juga, dokter saat itu menyarankan agar janinnya digugurkan. Namun dengan menangis dia menyakinkanku untuk memilih mempertahankan kehamilannya. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkannya hiks.." seorang staff memberikan sebuah tissue untuk Jongin.

"Maka dari itu aku mengikuti acara ini agar dia terbantu dalam hal mengurus anak." Jongin kembali menyeka air mata yang jatuh.

"Kyungsoo-ah, terimakasih menjadi orang yang mau mendampingiku. Aku tidak tau apakah ini cukup, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu." ucap Jongin dengan mata yang masih merah.

_***WAWANCARA JONGIN OFF."**_

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu disini sebentar eoh!" Jongin pergi ke suatu tempat meninggalkan ketiga anaknya disana.

Tak berselang lama Jongin datang dengan gerobak dorong yang ada didorongya. Dengan wajah menyengir dia datang berharap ketiga anaknya menyambutnya, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya tatapan aneh dari anaknya.

**"Oh sungguh aku tidak tahan dengan senyuman Jongin. Dia terlihat bodoh denga senyuman itu."**

"Kalian lihat tumpukan pohon yang sudah mati disana?!" Jongin menunjuk ke sudut tempat tersebut, baik Rain maupun Ellist hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dengan membenarkan letak topinya.

"Kita harus memindahkannya ke tempat lain dengan bantuan alat ini."

"Jadi kita harus mendorong alat ini sampai ke sana, memindahkannya ke sini dan kita membuangnya disuatu tempat, kita baru akan menjadi petani yang sesungguhnya. Percayalah ini akan menyenangkan." baik Rain dan Ellist hanya menyengit ragu dengan perkataan sang Ayah, sedangkan Aiden sedang memainkan gerobak dorong yang di bawa Jongin.

**"Percayalah Rain dan Ellist, ini tidak menyenangkan."**

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana. Kalian akan menaiki ini dan akan Appa dorong eoh." Jongin memasukkan Aiden, Rain dan Ellist ke dalam gerobak. Setelah semua anaknya telah masuk ke dalam gerobak tersebut, Jongin lantas mendorong gerobak tersebut melewati genangan air yang membasahi cekungan yang ada di sawah tersebut.

**"Aaaa, mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya."**

"Appa, ini menyenangkan. Seperti menaiki perahu!" Ellist memainkan tangannya yang bisa menyentuh air didalam genangan walaupun hanya sepucuk jarinya yang menyentuh air.

"Benarkan ini akan menjadi menyenangkan." Rain hanya diam tidak menanggapi percakapan kedua anggota keluarganya tersebut.

"aaaaAAAAAA." Aiden yang berada ditengah antara Rain dan Ellist pun tidak mau melewatkan momen ini.

"aaaaaaa." Jongin menirukan suara Aiden.

**"Mengapa Jongin seberuntung ini eoh?!"**

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup jauh, keluarga ini pun sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Baiklah ayoo kita berkerja!"

Merekapun kini tengah mengangkat beberapa pohon kecil yang sudah tidak digunakan yang menjadi sampah disebelah tanaman mentimun yang menjalar ketempat yang sudah disediakan. Rain mengangkat pohon tersebut dengan hati-hati, karena yang ia pijak sekarang bukan hanya tanah melainkan tanah bercampur air yang menggenang sepanjang jalur tanaman timun disana. Sedangkan Ellist masih dengan topinya yang membuatnya kesusahan untuk mengangkat pohon kecil tersebut. Berbeda dengan kedua anaknya Jongin malah terlihat takut saat mengangkat pohon tersebut, takut ada hewan yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan sesekali dia melihat ke arah Aiden yang tengah bermain kecil dengan genangan air.

**"Diantara mereka hanya Rain yang berkerja keras, bahkan Jongin merasa tidak nyaman."**

"Appa kapan ini berakhir?!" ucap Ellist yang memasukan pohon tersebut ke tempat yang semestinya.

"Sebentar lagi eoh, bersabar lah!"

"Astaga, bahkan Appa terlihat takut eoh." ucap Rain yang terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"**Kau memang mempunyai Ayah yang sedikit tidak berguna."**

Jongin, Rain dan Ellist berkerja sama untuk memindahkan sampah pohon itu, sedangkan Aiden tengah bermain dengan genangan air yang cukup dalam, namun berkat sepatu boots nya kakinya terhindar dari genangan air tersebut. Setelah memindahkan semua pohon, Jongin lantas mengangkat Aiden lalu didudukkan di atas tumpukan pohon kecil, ia terlihat sangat senang melihat objek di tanah sedikit lebih pendek dari badannya.

"Appa, aku juga ingin naik!" Ellist merentangkan tangan kode untuk Jongin agar membawanya diatas tepat disamping sang adik.

"Baiklah, kau siap?"

"Hm!" Jongin pun mengangkat anak perempuannya untuk duduk disamping adik laki-lakinya.

"Rain, apakah kau ingin naik juga?!"

"Tidak, itu bahaya."

**"Benar itu sangat bahaya. Rain berpemikiran sangat dewasa."**

"Tapi kau akan melewati genangan air, apa itu tidak masalah?!"

"Tidak, aku ingin sekali mendorong ini Appa."

"Kau ingin mendorong ini?!" Rain mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

**"Dia ingin mendorong bukan untuk mu, itu untuk adiknya."**

"Baiklah, Appa kan membantu eoh! Kita akan mendorong bersama-sama."

Jongin dan Rain mendorong gerobak itu dengan sangat hati-hati mengingat ada Ellist dan Aiden yang berada diatasnya. Ellist dan Aiden terlihat sangat menikmati perjalan tersebut dengan sesekali tertawa senang, dan tersenyum menatap Jongin, dan dibalas senyuman oleh Jongin.

Merekapun kembali setelah membuang pohon mati itu tanpa gerobak.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kita memetik mentimun ini." pancaran semangat menguar dari wajah Rain dan Ellist.

"Apakah kalain sudah siap?!"

"Eoh!" jawab keduanya sedangkan Aiden malah mendekat ke arah kameramen dan bermain-main didepan kamera.

"Sini, Appa akan mengajari kalian." Rain dan Ellist mendekat ke Jongin.

"Kalian putar timunnya lalu setelah beberapa putaran kalian tarik hingga terlepas dari pohonnya, seperti ini." Jongin mencontohkan cara memetik mentimun tanpa bantuan alat tajam ke anaknya. Rain dan Ellist pun dengan cepat mencoba metode itu. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat kedua anaknya yang sangat antusias.

"Appa, aku mendapatkannya." seru Ellist saat mendapat timun pertamanya dengan satu tangan lain memegang topinya agar tidak terjatuh di genangan air. Jongin segera menghampiri Ellist, yang sedari tadi menemani Aiden bermain genangan air tak jauh dari Rain dan Ellist.

**"Ellist memilki tenaga yang kuat ternyata."**

"Wahhhh, kau hebat! Kumpulkan di keranjang eoh." Ellist pun berjalan ke arah keranjang yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Appa, aku juga mendapatkannya." kini Rain yang bersorak gembira.

"Eoh, ikuti Ellist. Lalu kalian bisa memetiknya lagi."

Tak berselang lama keduanya kembali untuk memetik timun-timun yang lain dengan Jongin yang kini ikut bergabung dengan mereka setelah membuat Aiden puas bermain air. Acara memetik itu sedikit ramai karena Ellist yang selalu mencibir Rain yang selalu mengikuti dimana dia memetik ketimun.

"Appa, Appa, ada serangga! Appa!" baik Rain maupun Ellist menjauh dari tempat serangga yang mereka temukan. Jongin mendekat dengan langkah yang takut juga, dan menggerakkan ranting yang ia temukan saat berjalan mendekat ke arah Rain dan Ellist.

"Dimana?!" mata Jongin mencari dengan waspada.

**"Bukankah dia juga takut serangga?!"**

"Itu disana, Appa!" Rain menunjuk ke titik serangga tersebut.

Setelah melihatnya Jongin segera mengayunkan ranting ke serangga tersebut agar terbang menjauhi mereka, namun bukannya menjauh serangga itu malah terbang mendekati Jongin.

"ASTAGA!"

"APPA!" Rain dan Ellist yang juga kaget pun refleks memundurkan badannya hingga terjatuh kedalam genangan.

**"Astaga!" **

Sedangkan Jongin juga refleks memundurkan badannya karena ruang gerak yang terbatas sehingga membuat Aiden yang berada tepat diwabahnya jatuh kedepan dan mengenai genangan air.

**"OH TIDAK!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAA…" Aiden pun berdiri dengan perasaan yang tentu masih terkejut. Jongin yang melihatnya pun segera menggendong Aiden guna menenangkannya.

"Maafkah Appa eoh, sudah sudah!" Jongin menenangkan Aiden yang masih menangis kencang di punggungnya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?!" Jongin menatap kedua anaknya yang lain.

**"Mereka pasti belum percaya dengan semua kejadian ini."**

"Kita basah Appa, apakah tidak apa-apa?!" Rain berdiri dengan mengusap air matanya yang mengalir, sedangkan Ellist malah bermain dengan air yang menggenangnya.

**"Aigooo! Betapa manisnyaaaa….."**

"Eoh, tidak usah khawatir! Yang penting kau tidak terluka." Jongin mendekati Rain kemudian memberikan pelukan hangat untuk sang anak.

"Aiden-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?! Maaf hyung tidak bisa menjaga mu." Rain membersihkan lumpur yang ada di wajah Aiden yang masih terisak.

"Appa Aiden baik-baik saja kan?!"

**"Dia bahkan masih mengkhawatirkan adiknya, AAAaaa…"**

"Tidak apa, ayo kita bersihkan semua ini."

Jongin membantu Ellist yang sedari tadi belum bangun dari acara terjatuhnya, sedang satu tangan lain menggendong Aiden yang masih terisak dengan wajah yang penuh lumpur. Rain mengikuti Jongin dari belakang dengan sesekali mengusap wajahnya yang terkena air bercampur lumpur tadi.

"Permisi, maaf dimana toiletnya?!" lama tak menemukan tempat tujuan, Jongin pun kepada segerombolan petani wanita yang sedang mengepak kubis disana.

"Kau bisa lurus lalu belok ke kiri." jawab salah satu dari segerombolan petani wanita disana.

"Aah, terimakasih." Jongin membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Terimakasih." ucapan Jongin ditirukan oleh Rain dan Ellist, tak lupa dengan badan yang membungkuk.

**"Pasti Kyungsoo mendidik mereka dengan sangat baik. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Jongin yang mendidik mereka, hahaha."**

"Aigoo, sama sama. Anakmu menggemaskan." salah satu dari wanita tersebut mencubit pipi Rain dan Ellist.

"Hehe, terimakasih."

"Semua ini anakmu?!"

"Iya."

"Kukira kau masih lajang, ternyata kau sudah mempunyai anak sebanyak ini." ucap salah satu dari wanita disina membuat Jongin tertawa ringan.

**"Dia memang terlihat seperti kakak dari mereka."**

"Tunggu bukankah kau yang berada di TV minggu lalu?!" wanita yang paling ujung tempat itu berseru.

"Aah, iyaa. Apakah anda menontonnya?!"

"Tentu! Cucuku sangat menyukaimu, dia fans mu."

**"Lihatlah wajah bangganya, itu terlihat menjijikkan."**

"Benarkah?!"

"Eoh! Dia bahkan tertawa melihat anak-anakmu yang menggemaskan."

"Wahh, salam untuk cucu anda, hehe. Jangan lupa menontonnya setiap minggu." Jongin membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Aigoo! Baiklah. Lalu kenapa anak-anakmu?!"

"Sedikit terjadi masalah tadi." Jongin menjelaskan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pasti mereka menyusahkanmu, mereka sangat banyak."

**"Bukan, sama sekali bukan salah mereka, itu salah Ayahnya."**

"Tidak juga, hehe." jawab Jongin, sedangkan ketiga anaknya memilih diam.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, annyeongigaseo!"

"Annyeongigaseo.." Rain dan Ellist membungkuk seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yedeurra! Kalian dengar?! Kita sekarang terkenal." Dalam perjalanan Jongin masih sempat membanggakan diri.

"Eoh!" jawab singkat Rain dan Ellist, mereka sudah cukup tau dengan ke eksisan sang Ayah.

"Kau dengar Rain-ah?" lagi-lagi Rain harus menanggapi perkataan sang Ayah dengan anggukan sang ayah.

**"Oh ayolah Kim Jongin! Mereka sudah muak, tolong mengerti."**

"Chaaa, kita sudah sampai!" tak berselang lama merekapun telah tiba di toilet tempat tersebut.

"Baiklah Rain-ah, Ellist-ah, lepas baju kalian eoh! Appa akan membuka baju Aiden."

Rain dan Ellist pun melepas baju mereka secara mandiri, mereka memulainya dari bawah ke atas.

**"Jujur aku sangat sangat kegum dengan keluarga ini, sungguh."**

Ellist terus melucuti pakaiannya dengan santai sebelum rambut panjangnya tersangkut di bajunya. Sedangkan Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan Aiden tak menghiraukan satu-satunya anak perempuannya.

**"Aigo, aigoo!"**

"Astaga! Biarkan Oppa membantu mu." Rain datang kearah Ellist kemudian membantu sang adik yang terlihat kesusahan.

**"AAAAAaaaa, sudah ku duga seorang Rain!"**

"Makasih Oppa." Ellist mencium Rain sebagai tanda terimakasihnya.

"Eoh!" Rain tersenyum kepada adik perempuannya.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai?!" Jongin menatap kedua anaknya.

**"Jangan bertanya Pak Kim!"**

Melihat kedua anaknya sudah selesai Jongin pun membawa mereka untuk masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Chaaa, kita membersihkan badan." Jongin mulai menyiram tubuh Rain dan Ellist secara bersamaan, sedangkan Aiden terlihat berdiri tak jauh dari ketiganya dan menatap anggota keluarganya tersebut.

"Aiden, kau juga harus dibersihkan eoh!" Jongin lalu membawa Aiden mendekat dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Appa!" seruan Ellist membuat Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara. Setelah menoleh, Jongin dibuat terkejut oleh air yang sengaja Ellist semburkan untuknya.

"Ahahahahaha." Rain yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**"Ellist sangat jail untuk ukuran anak perempuan, hahaha."**

"Appa, bukankah menyegarkan?!" tanya Ellist sambil tertawa.

"Eoh, menyegarkan. Tapi mari buat ini menjadi impas." Jongin mulai menarik sebuah selang dan memuncratkan keseluruh arah, bahkan Aiden pun menjadi korban keusilan sang Ayah.

**"Aiden selalu menjadi korban dari Ayahnya."**

Rain dan Ellist berlari mencoba menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi, namun ruangan itu terlalu kecil untuk mereka bersembunyi. Jongin terus menyemprotkan air ke Rain dan Ellist yang tertawa dengan renyah.

"Bagaimana?! Menyegarkan bukan?"

"Appa cukup, hehehe." Ucap Rain sambil terus menutup wajahnya.

"Kalian menyukainya, bagaimana kita bisa berhenti?!"

**"Astaga dia seperti iblis."**

"Appa cukup."

"Baiklah." Jongin pun menyudahi acara mengerjai anaknya, dan berjongkok sambil merentangkan tangannya. Tanpa di aba-aba ketiga anaknya sambil tertawa mendekat ke arahnya dan memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Ayah terhebat bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**_TBC_**_

_**...**_

_**Hai! Maaf, lagi-lagi aku ngaret updetnya.**_

_**Gimana chapter ini?! Kurang ngefeel yaa? Iyaa maaf banget bagi kalian yang bacanya kurang ngefeel, aku bener-bener minta maaf sudah mengecewakan kalian, nggak memberikan yang terbaik. Maaf banget! Sebagai permintaan maafku aku buat chapter ini jauh lebih panjang lagi dari sebelum sebelumnya. **_

_**Nahh, mungkin diantara kalian ada yang masih bingung dengan asal-usul keluarga mereka atau apapun. Maka dari itu aku mau ngadain Q&A sampai tiga chapter kedepan, biar kalian nggak bingung dengan jalan ceritanya atau yang lainnya. Kalian bisa tanya seputar sifat, watak, kepribadian dari masing-masing anak dari member, ataupun pola pikir dan pola asuh dari masing-masing member atau apapun yang mau kalian tanyakan. Dan lagi-lagi aku mau nanya ke kalian, enaknya chapter depan siapa yaa yang bakal menjadi pemeran utama selain Shielin?!**_

.

.

.

**Tak ada henti-hentinya aku ucapkan TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KALIAN YANG UDAH MAU NGE REVIEW, NGE FAVORIT, NGE FOLLOW ATAPUN YANG UDAH MAU BACA FF INI! Sumpah jika nggak ada kalian, nggak bakal ada Ryungwoon, Sehyuk, Seohyuk, Minhye, Jongseok, Chanhyun, Jiwon, Rain, Ellist, Aiden dan Shielin yang mungkin dapat menghibur semuanya. Terimaksih juga dukungan dari kalian yang selalu mengalir ke aku hingga aku mau nulis dari nol lagi dari kejadian 12 chapter yang udah ilang, kalian selalu membuat aku dapat inspirasi yang lumayan bagus.**

_**JANGAN LUPA Q&A UNTUK TIGA CHAPTER KEDEPAN, DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, FAVORIT DAN FOLLOW FF INI!**_

_**Terimakasih sedalam-dalamnya, sorry for typo and see you next chapter… **_

**:***

30.07.19


	7. Chapter 7

_**'THE RETURN OF SUPERMAN'**_

_**Eps. 7**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Keluarga Junmyeon**_

_**Keluarga Sehun**_

_**Keluarga Jongdae**_

_**Keluarga Chanyeol**_

_**Keluarga Jongin**_

_**Keluarga Kris**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_HAPPY READING_**_

_**_And sorry for typo_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Shanghai, Keluarga Wu.**_

"UNCLE JOHN!" seru Shielin kepada semua orang yang tengah sibuk dengan basket.

**"Ahh, kita sekarang di China."**

"Kau datang?" orang yang merasa terpanggil pun merentangkan tangan menyambut Shielin dan Kris yang tengah membawa sebuah box untuk mereka. Tak lupa Shielin mendaratkan ciuman di pipi pria yang bernama John itu.

**"Halo! Bisakah aku juga mendapat kecupan dari Shielin?! Kapan kalian akan mengirimku ke China, eoh?!" **

"Uncle, aku membawa sesuatu." Shielin memberikan box yang ia bawa, dan pria yang kini berada di hadapannya menerimanya dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dari bibirnya.

**"Aaa, teh krisan. Di China sangat populer."**

"Kau membelikan paman ini?"

"Aku yang memilihnya, tadi Papi ingin membelikan Americano untuk Uncle. Tapi, Mami bilang Americano tidak baik bila terus diminum. Ini tidak enak, tapi ini menyehatkan, jadi kalian minum ini saja yaa!" Kris tertawa dengan perkataan Sang anak.

**"Sudah ku bilang kita semua harus mempunyai anak perempuan, bagaimana bisa dia berbicara seperti itu?!"**

"Kau ingin kami tidak sakit, begitu?!" Shielin mengangguk.

"Ini sehat karna sugar free."

"Benarkah?" Shielin mengangguk malu. Pria bule itu membawa Shielin ke pelukannya dan disambut hangat oleh Shielin, Kris yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum bangga dengan sang anak.

Kemudian setelah melepas pelukannya, John mengamati penampilan Shielin yang terlihat seperti tidak biasanya.

"Kau tidak menguncir rambut mu dan memakai jepit rambut sekarang?!" ucap John.

**"Aaa benar, dia sekarang berpenampilan rapi padahal ia di lapangan basket?!"**

Shielin memakai baju yang memang tidak diperuntukkan untuk bermain basket, baju setengah dres dengan legging panjang berwarna perpaduan hitam dan abu-abu, sepatu dengan sedikit hak dan berbulu berwarna pink dan juga jepit rambut berwarna putih. Penampilannya itu membuatnya sedikit mencolok untuk berada di lapangan basket.

"Apa kau tidak gerah?!" ucap John lagi.

"Tidak." Shielin yang mulai malu pun menghampiri sang Ayah yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya, Kris pun spontan berjongkok guna menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang anak. Shielin langsung jatuh kedalam pelukan sang Ayah.

"Kau tidak sama seperti biasanya Shielin!"

"Aku tetap sama pamannnn!" Shielin berteriak dengan kepalanya yang berada di ceruk leher Kris. Semua langsung tertawa dengan ucapan Shielin yang terlihat sangat malu dengan penampilan barunya.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin terlihat cantik untuk siapa?!" John kembali menggoda Shielin dengan perkataannya.

**"Dia berpenampilan seperti ini pasti untuk Ryungwoon. Woon-ah, kau pasti melihatnya kan?! Dia ingin terlihat cantik untukmu."**

"Uncle, aku malu!" seketika semua orang disana terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Shielin. Kris mengusak rambut sang anak untuk melampiaskan rasa gemas didalam hatinya dan juga guna menenangkan Shielin dari rasa malunya, tapi tetap dengan tertawa.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau ingin mencoba bermain basket!?" John menawarkan sesuatu yang mungkin membuat Shielin kembali bersemangat hari ini, dan benar saja Shielin mengiyakan ajakan pria dengan wajah blesteran itu.

**"Shielin adalah tipikal gadis yang ceria, dan tidak takut untuk mencoba."**

Shielin terus bermain dengan rekan seprofesi atlet Kris, dia tidak takut untuk berlatih walau dengan pakaian yang sedikit heboh. Ia melempar bola, dan mengejarnya dengan semangat, terkadang ia terjatuh namun bangkit tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan lantai lapangan tersebut.

Kris hanya melihat sang anak yang berlari mengejar, merebut dan melompat untuk meraih bola basket dengan senyuman bangga di mulutnya.

**"Kurasa Zitao benar, bisa-bisanya dia hanya melihat tanpa ada niatan bermain dengan sang anak."**

"Shielin! Haruskah kita melempar bola ini ke arah Papi?"

"Jangan uncle! Papi terlalu pemalas, kita bermain sendiri saja." ucap Shielin dengan mengelap di pelipisnya. Ucapan Shielin membuat John tertawa. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan acara bermain mereka yang sempat tertunda karena percakapan kecil diantara keduanya.

**"Entah aku harus tertawa atau apa. Mendengarkan Shielin mengucapkan kata itu, aku teringat dengan ekspresi Kris tadi."**

Kini kamera beralih lagi ke arah Kris, dan kamera memperlihatkan ekspresi Kris yang masih tersenyum bodoh.

**"MENGAPA KAMERAMEN MEMPERMAINKAN DIRIKU EOH?!"**

**"Astaga, ku kira aku hanya akan tertawa dengan ekspresi Jongin."**

Tak Lama kemudian Kris bergabung dengan mereka, Kris mendribble bola dengan mahir dengan Shielin yang tengah mengejarnya sambil tertawa bahagia. Kris berhenti lalu mengangkat bola setinggi-tingginya dengan senyuman dibibirnya dan membuat Shielin kesusahan merebut dengan bola yang berada di tangan Kris.

**"Tuhannn! Shielin sangat cantik!"**

"Papi, berikan bolanya?!" rengek Shielin sambil kelelahan.

"Bukankah itu curang Papi?!" ucap Shielin mencari pembenaran atas sikap Kris yang dinilainya curang tersebut.

"Tidak, kau harus merebutnya." Kris terus mengangkat bola setinggi-tingginya saat melihat sang anak yang mulai melompat lebih tinggi.

"Shielin, apa kau perlu bantuan uncle?!" Shielin mengangguk menerima ucapan John. John lalu mulai merebut bola dari tangan Kris dengan cekatan.

**"Sepertinya John mempunyai masalah pribadi dengan Kris, hahaha."**

Kris yang sudah kalah pun hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Shielin lalu terlihat kegirangan melihat John yang sudah membawa bola di tangannya. Tak lama kemudian Kris kembali membaur dengan John dan Shielin.

"Kau ingin memasukan bola ke dalam ring?!" tanya Kris kepada sang anak.

Shielin terlihat bahagia karena bermain dengan sang Ayah. Terkadang Kris mengangkat Shielin untuk memasukan bola kedalam ring yang sangat tinggi untuk ukuran anak kecil seperti Shielin.

"Apakah kau haus?!" Kris bertanya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Shielin.

Setelah melihat jawaban sang anak dia pun berlari menuju pinggir lapangan dan mengambil botol dari tas yang tadi ia bawa. Kris berlari kembali menghampiri sang anak yang berada di tengah lapangan, kemudian ia memberikan botol kepada sang anak yang terlihat sangat kehausan.

**"Astaga, Kris terlihat sangat bertanggung jawab dengan anaknya."**

Shielin meminum air dengan cepat, seakan air itu akan lari darinya jika tidak meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Perlahan! Itu tidak baik untuk jantungmu jika kau meminumnya dengan cepat." ucap Kris ketika melihat sang anak minum air seperti orang kesetanan.

Shielin mengelap kedua sisi bibirnya dengan kasar setelah selesai menuntaskan dahaganya.

"Papi tidak minum?!" dengan wajah penuh tanya ia bertanya pada Ayahnya.

"Tidak, Papi tidak haus. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hmm, minuman ini sangat enak karena Papi yang membawakannya."

**"Aaaaaaaa"**

"Benarkah?!" Shielin mengangguk malu karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Maka dari itu, Papi harus selalu membawakan aku minum yaa!"

**"SHIELINNNNNN! Pasti mereka sangat jarang bersama hingga dia bicara seperti ini."**

"Of course, my sweetheart!"

"Promise?!" Shielin memberikan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Kris, dan Kris yang tau dengan kode tersebut membelitkan jari kelingkingnya yang beberapa kali lebih besar dari Shielin dengan tegas.

"I promise you!"

Setelah melakukan adegan perjanjian tersebut, Kris menarik Shielin ke pelukan hangatnya dan mereka berpelukan di tengah lapangan basket yang menjadi saksi bisu dari betapa sayangnya sepasang anak dan Ayah tersebut.

_**_TROS_**_

.

.

.

.

_**_TROS_**_

_***Incheon, Keluarga Park. **_

Chanhyun dan Jiwon terlihat asyik bermain di ruang tengahnya dengan sangat akur. Chanhyun terlihat asyik dengan mobil mainannya dan Jiwon dengan robot milik kakaknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah sibuk di dapur, terlihat keluarga ini baru saja menyelesaikan acara sarapan di pagi hari ini. Chanyeol begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sambil sesekali melihat keadaan kedua anaknya di ruang tengah.

**"Setiap melihat Chanhyun dan Jiwon aku merasa seperti melihat kakak-beradik di drama yang sangat akur."**

Setelah menyelesaikan acara mencuci piring yang dia dan anak-anaknya pakai Chanyeol segera menuju ke ruang tengah dan ikut membaur dengan anak-anaknya.

"Chanhyun-ah! Nanti jika ada seseorang yang memencet bel, kau bisa membukanya untuk Daddy? Orang itu akan membawa beberapa buah-buahan, dan tolong berikan uang yang ada di meja kepadanya eoh!? Daddy harus mengganti popok Jiwon dikamar mandi." ucap Chanyeol sambil bermain dengan sang Anak.

"Baiklah Daddy!" Chanhyun tetap memainkan mainannya namun dengan mata tertuju ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bilang kepada orang itu bahwa ini adalah uang kendaraan, oke?!" Chanyun mengangguk.

**"Chanhyun sangat penurut dan patuh, mereka dididik dengan baik."**

Setelah putra sulungnya mengerti pekerjaan yang harus ia tanggung, Chanyeol kemudian membawa Jiwon ke gendongannya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Chaaa, sekarang waktunya mengganti popok Jiwonie." Chanyeol membaringkan Jiwon ke tempat khusus yang sudah ada di kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

_'TRINGGG TRUNGG!"_

Chanhyun berlari menuju interphone dengan senyuman cerah.

**"Oh! Datang, pengantar paketnya datang!"**

"Nuguseyo?!" Chanhyun bertanya kepada seseorang di dalam layar interphonenya dengan suara khas anak kecil.

_"Pengantar paket. Bisakah kau membukakan pintu?!"_

"Baiklah, sebentar." setelah memastikan bahwa seseorang yang berada diluar apartemennya bukanlah ciri-ciri orang jahat Chanhyun kembali berlari dengan lincah menuju pintu. Saat dirinya telah sampai di depan pintu, tangan kecilnya meraih knop pintu dan terlihatlah seorang pria dengan sebuah box yang lumayan besar.

_"Dimana Eomma dan Appa-mu?!" _sang kurir paket bertanya kepada Chanhyun.

"Uhmm, Mommy sedang keluar dan Daddy sedang mengurus Jiwon di kamar mandi. Tapi juga ada Samchon disini." jelas Chanhyun.

**"Samchon?! Apakah sebelumnya mereka sudah menerima tamu?"**

"Tapi paman, apakah isi kotak itu?"

_"Ini buah yang dipesan Appa-mu, bisakah kau memanggil Samchon mu?! Paman harus menerima tanda tangan sebagai tanda penerima."_ sang pengantar paket masih setia membawa box itu di kedua tangannya.

"Sebentar yaa paman!" Chanhyun berlari menghampiri tenda kameramen di salah satu pojok ruangan.

"Samchon, ada seseorang di depan. Bisakah kau membantuku?! Dia ingin tanda tangan, tapi Daddy sedang sibuk mengurus Jiwon."

**"Astaga, kenapa dia sangat pandai?! Dia bahkan tidak malu untuk meminta bantuan kepada yang lebih tua."**

_"Baiklah." _sang kameramen akhirnya keluar dari tendanya dan menuju pintu yang dimaksud Chanhyun, tak lupa juga Chanhyun yang mengikutinya di belakang.

_"Annyeonghaseyo!" _kurir paket itu membungkuk memberikan tanda hormat.

_"Ahh, ne annyeonghaseyo!"_

_"Tuan Park Chanyeol telah memesan satu box jeruk jeju, bisakah anda mewakilinya tanda tangan sebagai tanda terima?!" _kurir tersebut meletakkan sebuah box di dekat tempat sepatu milik keluarga Park dengan hati-hati.

_"Aah, jadi begini, aku juga bekerja disini. Aku akan menanyakan kepadanya dulu, apa tidak masalah?" _jawab sang kameramen lembut.

_"Baiklah." _dengan cekatan sang kameramen berjalan menuju kamar mandi tempat Chanyeol mengganti popok Jiwon. Sedangkan Chanhyun masih di depan pintu sambil mengamati sang kurir paket.

"Paman, apakah di luar hujan?!" Chanhyun mualii memecahkan keheningan dengan pertanyaannya.

_"Tidak, cuaca sangat cerah."_

.

.

.

_"Chanyeol-ssi, ada seorang kurir mengantar jeruk di depan. Dia ingin meminta tanda tanganmu."_ sang kameramen bertanya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Disana terlihat Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan Jiwon yang sedang menangis saat digantikan pokok.

"Aah maaf, bisakah kau mewakiliku?! Jiwon menangis."

_"Baiklah."_

"Gamsahamnida." ucap Chanyeol tepat sebelum sang kameramen kembali menuju pintu.

Saat sudah mencapai pintu, disana ada Chanhyun yang terlihat sedikit bercengkrama dengan kurir tersebut.

_"Maaf menunggu, aku bisa menandatangani nya." _sang kurir lalu menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke kameramen, dan kameramen membubuhkan tanda tangannya ke kertas tersebut.

_"Baiklah, selamat menikmati! Terima kasih sudah menggunakan layanan kami."_ kurir tersebut berpamitan setelah mendapatkan tanda tangannya.

"Tunggu paman!" Chanhyun teringat akan sesuatu. Dengan cekatan Chanhyun mengambil beberapa uang yang telah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol di meja.

"Paman, kata Daddy ini untuk uang kendaraan." Chanhyun memberikan uang itu kepada sang kurir.

**"Park Chanyeol benar-benar mengurus anaknya dengan baik."**

_"Ahh, terimakasih." _sang kurir tersenyum saat mengambil uang yang berada di tangan kecil Chanhyun. Chanhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

.

.

.

Chanyeol telah selesai mengganti popok Jiwon Dan membawa Jiwon ke ruang tengah tempat Chanhyun yang bermain dengan tenda-tenda kameramen sekarang. Setelah merasa Jiwon nyaman dan aman, Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah pintu apartemennya dan mengambil box jeruk yang diletakkan di pojokan dekat dengan tempat sepatu.

"Chanhyun-ah, kemarilah." serunya kepada sang putra sulung untuk mengikutinya menuju ke arah dapur. Dengan ceria Chanhyun menuruti sang Ayah dan meninggalkan Jiwon yang mulai bermain dengan mainan yang ada disekitarnya.

Chanhyun menaiki kursi meja makannya dengan lincah ketika Chanyeol meletakkan box jeruk itu di meja. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil sebuah gunting untuk membuka box tersebut.

"Woahhhh!" seru mereka bersamaan saat box tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya.

**"Astaga mereka kompak sekali!"**

"Daddy, apa yang akan kita lakukan kepada jeruk-jeruk ini?!" Chanhyun mengambil salah satu jeruk kemudian menciumnya.

"Kita akan membuatnya menjadi jus, lalu saat semua selesai kita akan menjualnya di festival musim panas."

_***WAWANCARA CHANYEOL ON***_

"Hari ini ada sebuah festival musim panas yang diadakan di dekat apartemenku, semenjak kami pindah kesini Chanhyun belum pernah keluar untuk mengikuti festival yang ada di sekitar sini, karena aku memang sedikit sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan Baekhyun yang mengurus Jiwon."

"Saat syuting di Paju beberapa saat lalu aku melihat banyak sekali anak kecil yang ikut berpartisipasi mengikuti festival musim panas, seketika aku ingat Chanhyun dan Jiwon. Dan aku berfikir akan sangat menggemaskan jika mereka berdua juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival. Sebuah kebetulan juga jika dilingkungan ini belum mengadakan festival tersebut."

**"Kau membuat jus jeruk untuk festival ini?!"**

"Sebenarnya aku juga bingung ingin menjual apa, Baekhyun juga bilang kalau jangan menjual hal yang membuat kita semua kesusahan. Lalu dia menyarankan untuk menjual jus jeruk yang cocok dengan tema festival di musim panas."

"Aku juga sedikit ragu dengan keberhasilan acara ini, mengingat Chanhyun yang baru pertama kali keluar di lingkungan yang sangat ramai. Tapi dengan dukungan Baekhyun aku percaya bahwa mereka dapat mengatasinya."

**"Apakah hanya Chanhyun dan Jiwon yang akan menjualnya?!"**

"Ya! Aku percaya dengan putra ku yang mampu menjaga adiknya. Lagipula Chanhyun adalah tipe anak yang mudah bergaul dengan sekitar."

"Chanhyun-ah, fighting!"

_***WAWANCARA CHANYEOL OFF***_

.

.

.

"Daddy, apakah kita akan membuat jus dari semua jeruk ini?!" Chanhyun yang memeras jeruk dengan alat bertanya kepada sang Ayah yang tengah membelah jeruk menjadi dua yang akan diperas oleh anaknya.

"Tidak, nanti kita juga menjual jeruk ini di dalam suatu kantong."

"Baiklah." Chanhyun kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan mereka asyik memeras jeruk, Jiwon yang berada di ruang tengah hanya bisa bermain dan sesekali diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa dengan pandangan yang jatuh ke kamera yang terus bergerak mengikutinya.

"Eungggg!" Jiwon mengeluh saat merasa dirinya sangat bosan.

**"Dia pasti merasa bosan, kakaknya bermain dengan Daddynya begitu pikirnya."**

"Jiwon!" Chanhyun teringat adiknya yang ia tinggal sendirian di ruang tengah.

"Daddy, aku mengambil beberapa jeruk untuk Jiwon boleh?!"

"Ambilah, jangan lupa berikan juga kepada Samchon eoh!"

"Eoh!" Chanhyun meraih beberapa jeruk dari dalam box dan mulai berjalan ke ruang tengah dengan hati-hati.

"Jiwonie, oppa datang!"

**"Jiwonie, oppa datang! Aigoo sangat imut…"**

"Kau pasti bosan sendirian eoh?!" Chanhyun meletakkan jeruk yang ia bawa di hadapan Jiwon, dan Jiwon hanya menatapnya dengan lugu.

"Bbaapp…" dengan ucapan tak jelas Jiwon menjawab Chanhyun.

"Bap?! Kau ingin nasi?!" Chanhyun menoleh kepada sang adik ketika ingin mengupas jeruk.

**"Astaga bukan itu maksudnya."**

"Tidak, kita baru saja sarapan, jadi kita makan ini saja eoh!" Chanhyun memperlihatkan jeruk segar di hadapan sang Adik. Melihat reaksi sang Kakak yang tidak mengerti arti ucapannya, Jiwon hanya mengisutkan wajahnya.

**"Astaga bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu!? Hahahaha."**

"Sekarang aku akan mengupasnya untukmu, kau lihat yaa!"

**"Terlepas dari itu, Chanhyun sangat gentle sebagai kakak laki-laki."**

"Chaa, makanlah ini…. Daddy baru membelinya." Jiwon meraih jurek yang sudah dikupas oleh Chanhyun dan membawanya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak?!"

"Pasti enak, aku yang mengupasnya."

**"Aaaaaaa! Aku ingin anak seperti Chanhyun."**

"Sebentar, aku akan mengupasnya untuk Samchon." Chanhyun mulai mengupas jeruk lagi, kali ini lebih banyak jeruk yang dikupasnya.

Selesai mengupas jeruknya Chanhyun lalu memberikannya kepada satu persatu kameramen dengan senyuman cerianya, dengan senang hati kameramen menerimanya.

_"Terimakasih."_ ucapan sang kameramen membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Makanlah Samchon!" Chanhyun menjauh dari sang kameramen mendekati sang Adik yang masih sibuk dengan kunyahan jeruknya.

"Ahahahahahaha." tiba-tiba Chanhyun tertawa dengan suara yang cukup membuat Jiwon terkejut. Chanyeol yang melihatnya dari dapur hanya tersenyum, ia cukup tau bahwa anaknya tengah bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Melihat kakaknya yang sibuk dengan aksinya, Jiwon membuang jeruk yang berada di tangannya kemudian menggantinya dengan kulit jeruk yang berserakan di depannya.

**"Oh tidak! Jangan Jiwonie."**

Tangan mungil itu lalu memasukkan kulit jeruk tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, sebelum…

"ANDWE!" dengan tidak sengaja Chanhyun melihat aksi adiknya yang hendak memakan kulit jeruk dan segera menghentikan aksi sang Adik.

"Kau tidak bisa memakan ini!" Chanyun mulai mengambil kulit jeruk yang berada ditangannya, dan memunguti kulit jeruk lain yang berserakan di sekitar mereka.

"Aku pernah memakannya, rasanya pahit! Kau jangan makan ini yaa." Chanhyun memberi penjelasan kepada Jiwon.

**"Astaga, dia mempelajari pengalaman yang pernah ia lakukan."**

"Kenapa kau membuang jeruk mu?! Baiklah, akan ku ambil jeruk baru untukmu." Chanhyun berjalan kembali ke dapur dan melihat Chanyeol masih dengan pekerjaannya. Ia pun berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari sang Ayah, dan membuang kulit jeruk tersebut di tempat sampah, setelahnya kembali ke sang Ayah yang sibuk dengan jeruk dalam box.

"Daddy, aku akan mengupas ini lalu membantu Daddy eoh!" Chanhyun menunjuk ke beberapa jeruk dalam box.

"Jiwon tadi membuang jeruknya, aigoo!"

**"AIGOO?!"**

Chanyeol mengusap helaian rambut Chanhyun yang kini sibuk dengan jeruk jeruknya sendiri. Setelah selesai mengupas dan memberikannya kepada Jiwon, ia pun menepati janjinya untuk membantu sang Ayah membuat jus guna dijual saat festival nanti.

Chanhyun kembali memeras jeruk dengan tenaga yang ekstra, sesekali dia menampilkan wajah yang terkesan sangat imut namun juga sangat menyeramkan secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan tenangnya memeras dan sesekali membantu sang Putra agar tidak terluka saat memeras jeruk, dan Jiwon yang masih berkutat dengan jeruk yang sudah dikupas oleh Chanhyun, tanpa menghiraukan apapun.

**"Sudah pasti, Jiwon kau memang petarung makanan."**

Semua jeruk sudah Chanhyun dan Chanyeol peras, sekarang waktunya untuk menaruh semua ekstrak jeruk tersebut kedalam sebuah wadah yang mirip dengan dispenser namun hanya memiliki satu lubang kran sebagai jalan keluarnya air.

Mereka menuangkan sari jeruk tersebut dengan hati-hati agar tidak tumpah ke lain tempat.

"Chaaa, akhirnya sudah selesai!" Chanyeol berseru menatap sang putra, dan Chanhyun hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan sang Ayah.

Sebelumnya, Chanyeol telah memindahkan Jiwon yang terlihat tertidur di atas karpet ruang tengah saat mengecek keadaan si Putri bungsunya yang tidak terdengar suara apapun, dan benar Jiwon telah terlelap dengan pulas disana.

**"Bukankah Chanyeol itu suami idaman?! Dia terlihat seperti suami-suami dalam manga ataupun cerita fiksi."**

Kembali ke dapur dengan Chanhyun yang sekarang tengah berada didepan dispenser mininya dengan satu tangan membawa satu gelas kecil yang sangat cocok dengan tangan mungilnya. Gelas tersebut ia gunakan untuk mengambil beberapa mili jus jeruk yang telah ia buat bersama Daddy kesayangannya. Dan tak lupa juga Chanyeol yang membantu anaknya untuk mengambil jus tersebut.

"Bagaimana?!" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Chanhyun yang baru saja meneguk beberapa tetes jus jeruk ala mereka.

"Daddy, ini sangat enak." Chanhyun mengacungkan jempolnya ke hadapan Chanyeol.

**"Benar, itu karena hasil kerja keras mu."**

"Benarkah?!" dengan mata berbinar Chanyeol kembali bertanya kepada sang anak.

"Hm!"

"Baiklah, kemari!" Chanhyun mengikuti sang Ayah yang berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Chanyeol memilih duduk di bawah dan di ikuti Chanhyun yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Begini, kau bisa menjualnya?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah dibuat semenyakinkan mungkin.

"Hmm!" Chanhyun menggumam dengan anggukan kepala, mencoba membuat Ayahnya yakin kepadanya.

"Baiklah, Daddy akan menyiapkannya untukmu nanti."

"Sekarang kita harus belajar tentang sesuatu." Chanyeol berdiri lalu kembali dengan lembaran uang di tangannya.

"Kita akan menjualnya dengan harga 1 dollar. Pastikan uang orang yang membeli minuman kita bergambar seperti ini, nanti Daddy akan memberimu beberapa, jadi saat pembeli memberikan uang yang harus kau teliti adalah uangnya sama tidak dengan yang kau bawa nanti."

**"Bagaimana anak seusia Chanhyun bisa melakukan itu?!"**

"Usahakan uang itu benar-benar cocok dengan uangmu, jika tidak kau bisa berkata padanya untuk membayar dengan uang yang sama seperti punyamu. Bisakah kau melakukan itu?!"

"Aku pasti bisa!" dengan semangat Chanhyun membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, mari menjual jus jeruk…."

"Yeayyyy Daddy!"

_**_TROS_**_

.

.

.

.

_**_TROS_**_

_***Shanghai, Keluarga Wu. **_

"Shielin, kau tau kita akan kemana?!"

"Membeli gaun."

"Kau benar! High five!"

Kini Kris dan Shielin tengah berjalan di sebuah jalan yang cukup ramai dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang sejoli yang kini tengah berkencan.

**"Tugas lain dari seorang anak perempuan adalah berkencan dengan Ayahnya sebelum dewasa."**

Kris dan Shielin terlihat banyak berbincang satu sama lain dengan riangnya.

**"Oh ayolah, wajah Kris itu terlalu kaku ketika bersama Shielin."**

"Papi, tapi kenapa kita merahasiakan ini kepada Mami?!" dengan polosnya Shielin bertanya dengan Kris yang menggandeng erat tangannya.

_***WAWANCARA KRIS ON.***_

"Zitao sering berkata bahwa tidak baik ketika kita memanjakan seorang anak perempuan, mungkin karena itu adalah didikan dari mertuaku kepadanya. Ketika aku berada diluar negeri, aku akan selalu bertanya kepada Shielin apa yang dia inginkan, dan aku membelinya. Dan saat itu juga Zitao selalu memarahiku dengan alasan aku terlalu memanjakan Shielin."

"Sebenarnya, itu adalah sebuah permintaan maafku kepada Shielin yang sangat jarang bertemu denganku di hari hari biasa. Disaat anak lain bermain dengan Ayahnya, Shielin hanya bisa melihatku bertanding dari televisi, aku ingin menebusnya, namun Zitao selalu berkata bahwa aku terlalu memanjakan anak dan terlalu kaku untuk menjadi seorang Ayah."

"Tapi bukanlah dua hal itu sangat kontras satu sama lain!?" Kris tertawa saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Mungkin ini karena aku seorang Ayah yang beranggapan bahwa anak perempuan harus dijaga dan disayang, namun tetap mempunyai wibawa yang tegas, seharusnya dia memahamiku bukan?!" Kris terkekeh dengan penuturannya sendiri.

**"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan bersama Shielin hari ini?!"**

"Aku akan menunjukkan kepada Zitao apa arti memanjakan anak yang sebenarnya!" ucap Kris tegas dengan kepalan tangan yang diangkatnya.

_***WAWANCARA KRIS OFF."**_

.

.

.

**"Hari ini Kris akan memberikan apapun yang Shielin minta, dan hal pertama yang Shielin minta adalah membeli gaun."**

Shielin dan Kris laku memasuki sebuah butik untuk anak kecil.

**"Butik yang sangat Bagus, dengan berbagai warna dan model gaun. Manakah yang akan dipilih oleh Shielin?!"**

Di Dalam butik tersebut terdapat banyak sekali pilihan warna dan model yang memang dirancang untuk anak kecil seumuran dengan Shielin.

"Whoaa…" seru Shielin dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Papi, banyak sekali gaunnya." Shielin melepaskan ikatan tangannya dengan sang Ayah dan berjalan menuju deretan gaun yang berjajar rapi.

"Kau suka?!" Shielin mengangguk.

**"Tentu saja!"**

"Papi, aku boleh memilihnya sekarang?" Shielin bertanya kepada Kris yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tentu!" setelah diberi lampu hijau oleh sang Ayah, Shielin mulai berpetualang mencari gaun yang sesuai dengan seleranya.

Shielin terus berjalan sampai ke titik terjauh dari butik tersebut, namun matanya belum menemukan sekiranya gaun yang cocok dengannya. Sedangkan Kris hanya menunggu di kursi yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk butik tersebut.

**"Aku rasa memang Kris adalah seseorang yang pemalas."**

"Apakah tidak ada gaun berwarna hitam disini?!"

**"Apa?! Dia mencari gaun warna hitam?!"**

Tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, segera Shielin berlari menuju sang Ayah yang terlihat tengah duduk bersantai.

"Papi, aku tidak menemukan gaun warna hitam."

"Hah?!"

**"Tentu dia merasa terkejut! Saat semua anak perempuan menyukai pink dan putih, Shielin malah memilih hitam sebagai warna favoritnya."**

"Kau ingin apa?!" Kris bertanya lagi dengan sang anak.

"Gaun hitam." jawab Shielin dengan tegas.

"Sebentar." Kris lalu menuju ke meja kasir dengan seorang staf yang berada disana.

"Maaf, tapi apakah disini ada gaun hitam untuk anak berumur 6 tahun?!"

_"Maaf, warna hitam tidak kami buat untuk anak berumur 6 tahun." _

"Ahh, terimakasih!" mendengar sang staff membuat Kris kembali ke tempat Shielin dengan raut wajah yang terkesan bersedih.

"Shielin, gaun warna hitam tidak untuk anak kecil." mendengar sang Ayah yang kini berjongkok guna menyamakan tubuh mereka pun, merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kecewa.

**"Aahh, sangat menyedihkan."**

"Tak apa Shielin, kau bisa memilih gaun yang lain." Kris mengusap rambut Shielin dengan lembut.

"Kau bisa memilih warna yang Ryungwoon sukai!"

**"Apa aku baru saja mendengar Ryungwoon dipanggil?!"**

"Apakah Papi tau warna kesukaan Ryungwoon?!" wajah Shielin berubah kembali lagi menjadi bersemangat.

"Mungkin biru?! Banyak anak laki-laki menyukai warna itu." Kris tampak berfikir sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang anak.

"Baiklah kita mencari warna biru, oke!" Shielin mulai menjelajahi lagi isi butik tersebut.

**"Astaga, putra dari Junmyeon mampu membuat Shielin bersemangat lagi walau hanya mendengar namanya saja. Hei, Kim Ryungwoon! Kau melihat ini kan?!"**

Shielin kemudian memilih dengan cermat beberapa gaun yang sudah ia pilih sebelumnya, dan kini Kris bertugas membawa gaun yang sudah dipilih sang anak.

**"Kau harus ingat kata-kata mu yang mengatakan akan memanjakan Shielin apapun yang terjadi!"**

Shielin lalu memilih dua gaun yang sangat Bagus dengan model gaun yang simpel namun tetap terlihat anggun, dan tak lupa juga gaun tersebut berwarna biru yang sangat cantik.

"Kau memilih itu?!" Shielin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo mencobanya."

Shielin berjalan menuju tempat untuk mencoba baju di butik tersebut. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah bertransformasi menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dengan gaun biru yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Kris yang melihatnya hanya mampu menganga dengan kecantikan Shielin di depan matanya. Shielin sekarang di matanya seperti cinderella kecil yang mampu membuatnya berdansa satu malam penuh.

**"Ryungwoon-ah! Kau melihatnya bukan?! Gadis cantik ini sangat tergila gila padamu. Sungguh Shielin sangat-sangat cantik."**

"Shielin, kau sangat cantik." ucapan Kris membuat Shielin malu dan langsung berlari ke pelukan sang Ayah. Kris yang mengetahui anaknya memeluknya pun membalas pelukan Shielin dengan hangat.

"Papi?!"

"Hm?!" menyahut sang anak. Tak berapa lama Shielin mendekatkan bibir manisnya ke telinga Kris.

"Apakah Ryungwoon melihat ini?!"

**"AAAAAAA! TENTU, TENTU SAJA! AKU AKAN MENYURUH JUNMYEON UNTUK MELIHAT INI, ASTAGA AKU BINGUNG HATUS BERBICARA APA LAGI."**

Bisikan Shielin sukses membuat Kris membelakkan matanya, bagaimana bisa anaknya membicarakan Ryungwoon disaat ada dirinya di depan matanya?!

"Tentu saja!" walau merasa tersinggung Kris tetap menjaga pertanyaan sang anak dengan lembut, dan itu tentu membuat pipi Shielin bersemu merah.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita membayar semua ini dulu?!" Shielin mengangguk. Kris lalu menggandeng anaknya dan menuju meja kasir.

Komputer kasir menunjukan nominal Yuan yang tidak sedikit saat Kris membayar untuk dua gaun yang sudah dipilih oleh Shielin.

**"Bukankah itu sangat banyak untuk dua gaun kecil?! Bahkan Kris membayarnya tanpa ada rasa terkejut dengan nominalnya."**

Keduanya lalu keluar dari butik tersebut dengan bergandengan tangan, tak lupa Shielin yang masih memakai salah satu gaun yang baru mereka beli tadi. Wajah Shielin menampilkan ekspresi senang dan bahagia, baru kali ini ia pergi keluar dengan Ayahnya dan membeli gaun, dan berjalan bergandengan tangan didepan umum.

Saat mereka melewati sebuah kedai es krim yang sangat ramai hingga banyaknya orang yang membelinya menyebabkan antrian yang sangat panjang, Shielin berhenti dan melihatnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau ingin itu?!" Kris menawari hal yang tidak biasa kepada Shielin.

"Apa boleh!?" Shielin bertanya balik kepada Kris.

"Tentu saja, tapi kita harus mengantri. Apa tidak apa-apa?!" Shielin mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian Kris dan Shielin pun mulai mengantri.

_"Gaun yang kau pakai sangat cantik." _ucap salah satu orang yang juga ikut mengantri es krim tersebut.

"Father yang membelikan untukku."

_"Benarkah?!" _Shielin mengangguk semangat.

"Father membelikannya untukku bukan hanya ini, dia membelikan dua untuk ku."

_"Kau terlihat cocok dengan gaun itu." _Shielin terlihat sangat malu dengan perkataan dari pengunjung lain tersebut. Dan Kris hanya mengusap pucuk kepala dari Shielin dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

Lama kelamaan antrian semakin sedikit dan memotong jarak Kris dengan sang pedagang esk krim tersebut.

"Kau ingin rasa apa?!" tanya Kris dengan tangan masih menggenggam tangan kecil Shielin.

"Vanilla."

"Baiklah, vanilla cup dua." sang pedagang pun membuatkan dua cup pesanan mereka dengan cekatan.

Setelah membayar mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan tangan dari masing-masingnya membawa satu cup es krim vanila.

"Papi, apakah ini juga harus di rahasiakan dari Mami?!" tanya Shielin sambil memakan es krim yang berada ditangannya.

"Iya."

"Bagaimana jika Mami marah karena kita membeli es krim?!"

**"Zitao pasti melarangnya memakan makanan yang kurang sehat seperti es krim. Heii, mereka dari keluarga Atlet ngomong-ngomong."**

"Tak apa, semua gadis semua gadis didunia ini harus merasakan bagaimana manisnya es krim yang dijual dipinggir jalan."

**"Seharusnya dia mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi yang dibuat semanis mungkin, wajahnya terlalu kaku."**

"Ini enak Papi."

"Benarkan?! Semua gadis tidak pernah bisa menolak pesona es krim vanilla." Kris menghapus sisa es krim yang belepotan di sekitar mulut Shielin, namun dengan gerakannya yang sedikit kasar justru membuat es krim di tangan Shielin terjatuh ke lantai jalan.

Kris dan Shielin hanya menatap es krim tersebut dengan mata bulat sempurna.

**"Baru saja dia mengatakan bahwa semua gadis harus merasakan nikmatnya es krim vanilla, dan kini ia menjatuhkan es krim milik anaknya."**

"Maafkan Papi." Kris berjongkok sambil menatap es krim yang sudah hancur di tanah.

"Tak apa Papi, aku sudah merasakannya jadi tak apa." Shielin mencoba menenangkan sang Ayah yang merasa bersalah.

**"Shielin sangat-sangat dewasa."**

"Kau makan saja milik Papi." Kris menyerahkan es krimnya ke Shielin.

"Tidak perlu, itu milik Papi."

"Tak apa, kau harus memakannya sebelum Mami tau."

"Memangnya Mami akan tau?!"

"Itu pasti."

"Baiklah." Shielin meraih es krim yang sudah ditawarkan oleh Kris, lalu memakannya dengan hati-hati takut insiden seperti tadi terulang kembali.

"Kau ingin sesuatu lagi?!" Shielin menggeleng.

"Kenapa?!"

"Aku _**lebih**_ suka jalan bergandengan tangan dengan Papi." Kris tentu tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan sang anak.

**"Aaaaa! Shielin sangat pandai merangkai kata untuk membuat Kris melayang."**

"Baiklah, apa sekarang kita harus pulang?!"

"Tidak! Ayo jalan-jalan lebih lama… Papi selalu sibuk, aku membencinya."

"Baiklah." Kris kembali menggenggam tangan Shielin dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan santai dan sesekali tertawa bersama.

_**_TROS_**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

**__TROS__**

**"Festival yang akan Chanhyun dan Jiwon ikuti tidak lah jauh dari lokasi apartemen mereka. Chanyeol mulai menyusun tenda dengan berbagai dekor yang simpel, ia kemudian mengatur box minuman dan kantung kantung yang berisi jeruk."**

"Daddy, apakah semua sudah siap?!" Chanhyun yang sedari tadi membantu sang Ayah merapikan tenda tempat mereka menjajakan barang dagangannya bertanya kepada pria yang sekaligus Daddynya itu. Sedangkan Jiwon hanya duduk di sebuah alas karpet yang sebelumnya sudah Chanyeol dan Chanhyun siapkan.

"Sudah!" Chanyeol menepuk tangannya menghilangkan sisa debu yang mungkin saja mengotori tangannya.

"Ingat Hyun-ah, jangan terima uang yang berbeda dari contoh yang telah Daddy berikan oke!?" Chanhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Daddy akan pergi setelah ini?!"

"Iya ada beberapa sampah yang belum dibuang, bukankah tidak baik menumpuk sampah?!" Chanhyun kembali mengangguk, namun kali ini dia memeluk Chanyeol yang berhadapan sejajar dengannya.

Chanhyun meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, seakan tak rela melepas kepergian Chanyeol.

"Hiks.. Hiks…"

**"Dia menangis di ceruk Chanyeol!"**

"Jangan menangis! Semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Chanhyun yang menangis di pelukannya.

"Kau takut sendiri eoh?!" tanya Chanyeol, dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang putra.

"Tak apa, ada banyak orang, Jiwon juga ada disini. Jika kau bosan bermainlah dengan Jiwon eoh!"

"Baiklah, Daddy akan membuang sampahnya semua bukan?!" Chanhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Chanyeol, kemudian mengusap matanya yang tadi penuh dengan air mata.

"Iyaa Daddy akan membuangnya semua."

"Aku benci serangga."

**"Astaga imutnya."**

"Daddy tau, maka dari itu harus membuang sampah sebelum para serangga datang." Chanyeol mengelus rambut sang putra.

"Baiklah, Daddy pergi jaga Jiwon yaa. Ingat kau kakak yang baik!" Chanyeol mulai menjauh dari Chanhyun, tak lupa dengan lambaian tangan dan kecupan untuk putra itu.

**"Tentu Chanyeol tidak pergi sungguhan, dia hanya bersembunyi untuk mengawasi Chanhyun dan Jiwon. Apakah Chanhyun mampu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik?!"**

Chanyeol kemudian bersembunyi di balik taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari tenda Chanhyun dan Jiwon didirikan. Ia bersembunyi dibalik sebuah seluncuran anak-anak disana dengan mata yang menatap anaknya, merasa Chanhyun dan Jiwon tidak dalam jangkauan matanya, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang bisa membantunya untuk melihat sang anak.

"Wahh, alat ini sangat membantu."

**"Bagaimana dia bisa membawa teropong di sakunya?! Astaga dia sangat niat."**

Chanhyun yang mulai tenang pun kini bermain dengan Jiwon di karpet, tak lama kemudian datang seorang pria dengan kaos hitam mendekati mereka.

_"Apakah kau menjual jus ini?!" _tanya orang tersebut kepada Chanhyun.

"Nee!" jawab Chanhyun dengan ceria.

**"Dia baru saja menangis dan sekarang dapat seceria ini?!"**

_"Bisakah kau membuatkan aku satu?!"_

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar paman." Chanhyun kemudian meracik minuman yang dipesan oleh pria itu dengan hati-hati.

"Paman ini minumanmu!" Chanhyun memberikan satu cup sedang jus kepada pria itu, dan pria itu pun menerima dengan senang hati.

_"Hmm, rasanya enak. Berapa harganya?!"_ Chanhyun mengacungkan telunjuknya sebagai tanda nominal yang harus dibayar oleh pria itu. Sang pria itu laku merogoh sakunya dan memberikan uang yang ia ambil ke Chanhyun.

"Sebentar paman, aku harus mengecek uangnya." pria yang hendak pergi itu pun menghentikan langkah kakinya, dari kejauhan Chanyeol melihat tingkah anaknya dengan headset di telinganya dengan senyuman bangga.

**"Ah, dia memasang penyadap suara di baju Chanhyun."**

Chanhyun menjajakan uang dari si pria dengan uang yang di dalam ranselnya.

"Uang ini sama paman, selamat menikmati!" Chanhyun membungkuk sebagai tanda hormatnya kepada pelanggan nomor satunya.

"Ahh, aku mendapat selembar uang. Harus ku simpan, bukan Jiwonie?!" Chanhyun berjalan mendekati Jiwon dengan perasaan senangnya.

"Astaga, dia bisa sesenang itu." Chanyeol menggumam dari balik seluncuran taman.

**"Astaga kau juga tampak sangat senang!"**

Lalu tak lama kemudian datanglah dua sejoli yang tengah berkencan ke kedai mini milik Chanhyun. Dengan senyuman Chanhyun mendekati mereka.

_"Annyeonghaseyo!" _salam kedua sejoli itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" jawab Chanhyun tak kalah riang.

_"Kami pesan dua cup jus jeruk." _

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkannya seenak mungkin." Chanhyun kembali membuat jus jeruk untuk pelanggannya, namun kali ini dia membuat dua cup jus jeruk.

_"Kau Chanhyun bukan?!" _tanya si perempuan.

"Iyaa, aku Chanhyun." jawab Chanhyun namun masih dengan tangan yang meracik minuman

_"Dimana Daddy mu?!"_

"Daddy sedang membuang sampah, kami benci serangga."

_"Kau disini juga menjaga Jiwon?!"_

"Iyaa, karna aku kakak yang baik."

_"Kau tampan!" _

"Nunna juga cantik!" Chanyeol yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku putranya, begitupun dua sejoli tersebut.

_"Chanhyun, aku ini Nunna atau Imo?!" _tanya perempuan itu untuk mempertegas ucapan Chanhyun.

"Nunna." sekali lagi Chanyeol tertawa di balik tempat persembunyiannya.

**"NUNNA?! Astaga di juga mahir menggoda perempuan."**

_"Terimakasih!"_

"Ini minuman kalian." Chanhyun memberikan dua cup minuman kepada sejoli itu.

_"Terimakasih!"_

_"Berapa harganya?!" _Chanhyun menunjukkan dua jari tangannya.

_"Dua dollar?!"_ Chanhyun mengangguk.

Sang pria pun memberikan Chanhyun satu lembar dua dollar, Chanhyun langsung mengeluarkan contoh uang dari Chanyeol dan menyamakan dua uang tersebut.

"Paman uang ini tidak cocok dengan uang punyaku." Chanhyun mengembalikan uang yang sepasang kekasih itu berikan.

"Astaga, aku lupa mengajarkan kelipatan uang satu dollar." Chanyeol menepuk pelipisnya sendiri.

_"Apa?!" _jelas sepasang kekasih itu terheran dengan penuturan dari Chanhyun.

"Daddy memberi tau bahwa uang yang dibayarkan harus sama dengan uang ini." Chanhyun memperlihatkan satu lembar satu dollar ke hadapan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

_"Ahh, pecahan satu dollar?!" _ucap sang lelaki.

_"Baiklah, ini." _sang lelaki mengambil dua dollarnya lalu memberi Chanhyun dua lembar satu dollar. Melihatnya Chanhyun langsung ceria menerima uang tersebut.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali." Chanhyun membungkukkan badannya.

Lama kelamaan, tenda milik Chanhyun dan Jiwon dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang membeli minuman, jeruk, atau hanya ingin memotret dan melihat aksi Chanhyun dan Jiwon yang menggemaskan. Ada yang mencubit pipi gembul Jiwon, mengajaknya berfoto memberinya kudapan dan lain-lain, sedangkan Chanhyun tengah asyik mengobrol dengan gadis-gadis yang sengaja membeli jus agar bisa bertegur sapa denganya.

Dan hal ini yang membuat Chanyeol tidak lagi bersembunyi dibalik seluncuran, melainkan memanjat jembatan tali guna bisa melihat tingkah laku anaknya dengan tersenyum ataupun tertawa.

**"Astaga, ku pikir Chanyeol adalah seorang Ayah yang elegan dan bijaksana, tapi melihat ini aku ingin mencabut kata-kata ku."**

Setelah melayani, para pembeli yang mayoritas gadis itu akhirnya pergi dan menyisakan Chanhyun dan Jiwon yang berada di tenda tersebut. Jus yang mereka jual pun sekarang tinggal sedikit, dan jeruknya habis tak tersisa.

**"Ini yang namanya anak membawa keberuntungan tentang uang."**

Musim panas tahun ini memang lebih panas dari tahun lalu, dan itu membuat Jiwon merasa gerah. Terlihat dari pelipisnya keluar keringat yang besar serta rambut yang menempel di wajah.

**"Ahh, saat banyak pengunjung tadi, Jiwon mendapat banyak sapuan kipas dari gadis-gadis yang mengepungnya. Sekarang tidak ada kipas yang bisa melegakan panasnya musim panas ini."**

Melihatnya pun membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"Aku juga lupa membawa kipas portabel untuk mereka." cemas Chanyeol masih di tempat persembunyiannya. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Jiwon saja, namun Chanhyun juga merasa gerah dengan cuaca yang sangat panas hari ini.

**"Astaga Park Chanyeol!"**

"Eunghh!" rengek Jiwon saat merasa tubuhnya sudah melewati batas wajar untuk melawan cuaca panas yang melanda.

"Kau kenapa eoh?!" Chanhyun mendekati Jiwon yang hendak menangis. Di sisi lain Chanyeol terlihat sangat cemas.

"Aaaaaa…." Jiwon mulai menangis dengan kencangnya. Melihat itu Chanhyun dengan segera memeluk Jiwon yang menangis, namun Jiwon menolak pelukan Chanhyun dan mendorongnya menjauh dari badan kecilnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" tanya Chanhyun lagi.

"Hiks… hiks… aaaaaaa…."

"Kau mencari Daddy!?" yang masih Chanhyun dapatkan hanyalah tangisan sang adik.

**"Bukan itu!"**

"Mommy?!" Jiwon melempar mainan yang berada tak jauh dari badannya saat mendengar sang kakak yang tidak mengerti maksudnya, dan Chanhyun hanya bisa melihatnya saja.

"Kau kepanasan?!" seketika tangisan Jiwon berhenti dan digantikan senggukan-senggukan kecil.

**"Akhirnya Chanhyun mengerti."**

"Jadi kau kepanasan?!" Chanhyun mulai mengelap keringat di pelipis Jiwon.

"Tapi Daddy tidak memberi kita sebuah kipas." Chanhyun mulai cemas dengan keadaan sekarang yang mencekam.

"Daddy, juga lama sekali."

**"Ayo lah Chanhyun lebih berfikir lagi."**

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun berniat keluar dari persembunyian dan menolong kedua buah hatinya.

"Apakah aku harus mencari kipas portabel di sekitaran sini?!" mendengar ucapan Chanhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari kipas untukmu." Chanhyun mengemasi ranselnya, dan melihat apakah uang yang ada di sana masih ada atau tidak. Setelah mengemasi ranselnya, dia mulai bersiap diri untuk pergi mencari kipas portabel yang dia maksud.

"Samchon jaga Jiwon yaa… aku tak akan lama."

**"Astaga, dia seperti orang dewasa saja."**

Chanhyun mulai menelusuri festival tersebut guna mencari kipas portable untuk adiknya, dan jauh di belakangnya ada Chanyeol yang mengikutinya dengan gerakan yang tidak mencolok.

"Dimana aku menemukannya?!" Chanhyun terlihat kebingungan dengan situasinya saat ini. Tak beberapa lama ia berhenti di sebuah tenda festival yang menjual aksesoris musim panas.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" salam Chanhyun saat melihat tak ada penjual yang berada disana.

_"Ne, annyeonghaseyo!"_ seorang wanita paruh baya keluar.

_"Astaga! Bukankah kau yang ada di acara televisi itu?!"_ wanita itu baru sadar bahwa yang berhadapan dengannya itu seorang Chanhyun The Return of Superman.

"Imo, apakah disini ada kipas portabel?!"

_"Tidak ada! Kenapa kau mencari benda itu?!"_

"Untuk Jiwon, dia merasa kepanasan dan menangis." keluh Chanhyun.

_"Dimana Ayahmu?! Kau tidak bersama Ayahmu?!"_

"Daddy membuang sampah karna aku benci serangga."

_"Astaga, mengapa dia meninggalkan anaknya sendirian."_

"Imo, jadi dimana tempat agar aku bisa mendapatkan kipas portabel?!"

_"Ada toserba di dekat sini, kau mau kesana?! Mungkin disana menjual barangnya. Tapi jaraknya lumayan jauh jika mengingat langkah kecilmu itu."_

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa melakukannya. Daddy menyuruhku menjaga Jiwon, jadi aku harus membuatnya berhenti menangis."

**"Astaga, astaga! Aku sangat tersentuh."**

_"Aigoo, kau sangat manis saat menjadi oppa. Kalau begitu, berikan ini pada adikmu eoh?!" _wanita itu memberikan sebuah bando kelinci yang sangat imut.

_"Apakah adikmu cantik?"_

"Dia menggemaskan."

**"Sangat-sangat menggemaskan."**

_"Baiklah hati-hati yaa…"_

"Ne, gamsahamnida!" Chanhyun membungkuk lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toserba yang wanita itu maksud.

Chanhyun terus berjalan guna menemukan toserba terdekat dengan bersenandung kecil, langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat beberapa bunga di pinggir jalan yang terlihat sangat cantik. Tangan kecilnya meraih salah satu bunga tersebut dan memetiknya.

"Aku akan memberikan ini kepada Jiwon." ucapnya sendiri. "Aah, cantiknya!" Chanhyun memasukan bunga tersebut ke dalam ranselnya, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan satu tangan yang membawa hadiah dari wanita penjual aksesoris tadi.

**"Yang selalu terlintas di benaknya hanyalah adik perempuannya yang manis, aigoo!"**

Lama berjalan akhirnya Chanhyun melihat toserba yang ia tuju.

"Aaa, itu dia." Chanhyun berlari menuju toserba itu, langkah kakinya ia buat seorang mungkin saat memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih mengawasi sang putra dari jauh.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" salam Chanhyun kepada sang penjaga saat memasuki toserba.

_"Annyeong…"_

"Apakah disini ada kipas portabel untuk Jiwon?!"

_"Kau bisa memilihnya disana." _sang penjaga menunjuk arah yang ia maksud, Chanhyun kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan.

"Apa warna yang harus aku pilih?!" Dihadapannya kini terpampang berbagai kipas portabel dengan berbagai warna.

"Mommy selalu membelikan biru untukku dan pink untuk Jiwon." tangan kecilnya meraih kipas berwarna biru dan pink, letaknya memang tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga tangannya dapat mengambil dengan mudah.

**"Dia selalu belajar dari apa yang pernah dia lakukan bersama orang terdekatnya."**

Chanhyun membawa dua kipas tersebut ke kasir.

_"Semuanya 10 dollar." _Chanhyun mengeluarkan seluruh uang yang ada di ranselnya.

"Apakah ini cukup?!"

_"Ini berlebihan, 10 dollar hanya lembaran uang ini dengan jumlah sepuluh." _sang penjaga toserba menjelaskan kepada Chanhyun, ia kemudian mengambil 10 lembar uang pecahan 1 dollar.

"Tapi bagaimana cara ini bisa menyala?!"

_"Sini biar aku bantu." _sang penjaga toserba mulai merakit kipas portabel itu agar bisa digunakan, dan dalam hitungan menit kipas tersebut dan berkerja dengan baik.

"Gamsahamnida." Chanhyun membungkuk hormat.

_"Nah sekarang kau bisa pergi." _setelah transaksi dilakukan dan kipasnya dapat menyala, Chanhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

_"Selamat tinggal!" _ucap Chanhyun saat melangkahkan kakinya keluar toserba.

.

.

.

"JIWONNN!" Jiwon menoleh saat terdengar suara kakaknya memanggil.

"Kau baik-baik saja bukan?!" Chanhyun mendekati Jiwon yang terlihat tengah bermain dengan cup jus jeruk yang mereka jual.

"Lihatlah ini!"

"Ini dari Imo baik hati, ini bunga yang kupetik saat di perjalanan, dan ini kipas yang kau butuhkan." Chanhyun menyalakan kipas tersebut lalu diarahkan ke wajah Jiwon. Kipas berwarna pink tersebut nyatanya mampu membuat Jiwon tertawa dengan riang.

Tangan kecil Chanhyun bergerak kesela-sela telinga dan kepala Jiwon, dan saat tangan itu terlepas tampaklah sebuah bunga berwarna kuning tersemat di sana.

"Aigoo, cantiknya bayiku."

**"Aigooooo! Astaga astaga."**

"Chanhyun-ah, Jiwonie!" suara Chanyeol membuyarkan kegiatan sepasang kakak beradik tersebut.

"DADDY!" Chanhyun berlari menuju sang Ayah dan memeluk sang ayah yang sudah berjongkok.

"Auuu Aaaw Bapppp." Jiwon juga mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya dengan menggerakkan tangan nya di udara.

"Kenapa Daddy lama sekali?! Apakah sampahnya sangat banyak?!" Chanhyun melepas pelukannya dan meminta penjelasan kepada sang Ayah.

"Sangat banyak."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengurus Jiwon dengan baik."

"Kau memang kakak yang baik."

"Aku membelikan ini untuk Jiwon, memetik ini untuk Jiwon dan ini dari Imo disana."

"Benarkah?! Kau sangat pintar." Chanyeol mengusap kepala sang anak.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga Jiwon yaa Hyun-ah!" Chanhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Ahhh anak Daddy yang pintar, tampan, dan baik." Chanyeol menciumi Chanhyun hingga membuat Putranya itu geli. Dan beralih ke Jiwon yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan bando kelincinya.

"Dan juga anak perempuan Daddy yang cantik, pintar dan menggemaskan."

**"Aah, bahagianya melihat mereka…"**

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan berbicara, tertawa dan bermain bersama. Seorang ayah dan putra putrinya terlihat sangat menikmati festival ini, baiklah biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bahagia.

_**_TBC_**_

_**Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang sudah mau menunggu FF yang absurd ini updet!**_

_**Cuman sekedar mengingatkan bahwa Q&A masih berlanjut sampek chapter depan, padahal chapter kemarin udah bukak Q&A tapi belom ada yang nanyain tentang FF ini ataupun cast yang ada di dalam sini. Tapi nggak papa, aku udah sangat puas dengan review kalian yang sangat membangun. Aku suka kalian selalu mereview karya ku ini dengan tutir kata yang baik, dan juga panjang panjang. Itu membuat aku termotivasi untuk membuat karya yang lebih Bagus lagi. **_

_**MAKA DARI ITU AYO MANFAATKAN Q&A DI CHAPTER INI! Maksa banget deh perasaan :D :D**_

_**Oh ya kalian penasaran nggak sih sama wajah mereka, di dunia real?! :) :)**_

_**Kenapa aku selalu updet lama?! Karena memikirkan mempunyai 11 anak hayalan, dan dengan metode pengasuhan yang berbeda disaat diriku ini belum menikah dan belom punya anak itu adalah suatu hal yang cukup berat sih…**__**T**_

_**api itu juga salahku, salahku yang mempublikasikan karya pertamaku ini yang asal asalan sehingga kalian semua tertarik untuk membacanya, aku belom berpikiran panjang bahwa aku mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk menghibur kalian lewat karya ku ini. AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF KE KALIAN YANG SUDAH AKU KECEWAKAN, HANYA INI YANG BISA AKU LAKUKAN UNTUK KALIAN…..**_

_**SEKALI LAGI AKU BENER-BENER BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADA KALIAN YANG SUDAH MAU NGEREVIEW, NGEFOLLOW, DAN NGE-FAVORIT KARYA AKU INI. DUKUNGAN KALIAN BERGUNA BANGET UNTUKKU HINGGA AKU SAMPEK BISA SEPERTI SEKARANG… **_

_**TERIMKASIH! AND SORRY FOR TYPO... **_

_See you next Chapter my Moonie,_

_06 september 2019._

_**MoonMoonChan**__. _


End file.
